Percy Jackson Son Of Hermes
by TaintedAchilles
Summary: Percy Jackson is the son of the Greek messenger God Hermes, he is born with extraordinary powers. He has the power of speed! Follow our hero on his great adventure as a demi god as he makes new friends, goes on exciting quests, and shapes into the hero he was meant to be! Rated M for later chapters. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers, this is a rewrite of my original and terribly bad first story. The idea of Percy being extremely fast is still the main focus. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

 **Jedi Master Percy**

 **(1)**

Sitting on a Star Wars covered bed was a young seven-year-old boy with messy jet black hair that slightly covered the top of his ears, his eyes where a light blue colour with a ring of grey around his pupils. He wore black shorts with a Star Wars shirt that had Darth Vader on the front, which said, "come to the dark side we have cookies."

"Bzzw,bzzw. This is your end sith"

Tightly gripping his Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader action figures around the waist, Percy smashed both together turning and twisting as time went on.

"NOOOOOO," Percy screamed in the best Darth Vader voice he could make.

Percy smashed the actions figures together once again while making lightsaber sounds.

"PERCY MOVIE TIME!" came a silky smooth feminine voice from downstairs.

Percy's eyes lit up in excitement. Tonight was Star Wars night, his favourite night of the week. No matter how many times he watched them and how many times he repeated the Star Wars theme, Percy never got tired of doing so.

Jumping off his bed Percy raced towards his dresser, placed the two action figures next to his yoda figurine, grabbed his replica x-wing pilot helmet, and raced downstairs.

* * *

Boom Boom Boom is all you could hear, the sound of a seven-year-old boy running down the stairs in anticipation of the movie waiting to be watched.

Once reaching the kitchen Percy placed the helmet upon his head making sure it fit perfectly, so it didn't fall off mid slide like last time.

Adjusting his goggles Percy placed his hand on his mouth just like a pilot would when speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Ccccc. Pilot Percy requesting permission to land on the mothership. ccccc."

His mother Sally Jackson a beautiful woman with silky brown hair and blue eyes which change in the lighting, was sitting on the sofa doing the same hand gesture as Percy she responded with, "Ccccc. Permission granted. ccccc. I repeat permission granted. ccccc."

"Ccccc. Copy that commander. ccccc. landing in five. ccccc."

Percy then pretended to put away his pretend walkie talkie before extending his arms in the form of a plane. He then proceeded to run full speed at the kitchen entrance. Once reaching the kitchen entrance Percy 'lifted off'. Gliding across the kitchen floor Percy tilted his arms from side to side while making sure not to hit the table or counter in the process.

Upon reaching the exit Percy lowered to a squat, and with all the power he could muster in his tiny legs he pushed off the ground and practically soared towards his mother with arms still extent in plane form.

His mother who had done this hundreds of times extended her arms in front of her ready to catch her little X-wing pilot/jedi master.

Landing gracefully in his mother's arms, Percy began to giggle as his mother tickled his stomach.

"S-s-s-stop," he giggled some more.

After a minute more of tickling his mother finally stopped and let Percy sit up right.

Taking off his helmet Percy placed it on top of the coffee table in front of him.

Tapping his mother on the shoulder Percy begged for her to go back to the beginning so he could listen to his favorite song.

Not wanting to disappoint her baby boy Sally picked up the remote and re-winded it to the very beginning.

The room was silent until...

"DUUUUUUU DUUUUUU DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAA DAAAAAA DUN DUN DUN DAAAA DAAAA DUN DUN DUN DUUUUU."

Percy sang along to the Star Wars theme as he bounced up and down on the sofa. His mother laughing and joining in after a few seconds.

The singing continued on for a good 30 more seconds before the pre story credits appeared.

Settling down Percy smiled up at his mother one last time before focusing on the film.

These nights where the few Sally loved the most. Percy got so over joyed with these movies that it made his mother very happy. Staring at her son she could tell he was defiantly into the movie. Nothing could tear her son away from this screen until the movie is over, and if some one did; well lets just say they would have one angry seven-year-old to deal with.

Percy was having the time of his life and that is all that mattered in sally's mind.

"No R2 don't go in there!" screeched Percy.

"Oh dear R2!" came C3PO from the t.v screen.

Sighing Percy looked up at his mother whilst shaking his head and saying, "He shouldn't have gone in there. "

"I totally agree," Sally said with a bright smile.

* * *

Percy yawned.

"Is my little Jedi master tired?" sally asked while faking a shocked face.

Shaking his head Percy said tiredly, "Jedi Masters like me need their sleep you know..." Taking another yawn Percy was about to finish his train of thought before his mother kissed him on the forehead.

"Well then you better get to bed then and put those pj's on master. You'll never know when the Jedi order will be in need of you, so you better get a good night's rest," Sally said in a serious but gentle tone.

Nodding his head Percy tiredly walked up to his mother. Getting on the tips of his toes he kissed her on the check before saying goodnight and vanishing in the darkness of the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as Sally knew for sure Percy was gone she shifted into a ball and began to cry silently. Tears slowly Streaking down her face with another to follow in its place.

This had been going on for the past couple of weeks now. Time was running short and Sally knew this, before long Percy would have to be sent off to a camp That Percy's father always talked about.

Percy was totally unaware of the actual identity of his father. All he knew was that his father had died in a car crash two years after his birth.

The truth was that his father was a God, a Greek God to be exact. A very handsome one his mother used to always add.

Now that Percy was seven it meant that in five more years he would sent off to camp, always to be in danger for the rest of his life. This is what Sally hated the most, this is what she always got upset over. She just couldn't bare to hear the news of her baby boy's death or not seeing him come home for the school years. It was a pain Sally had told herself she would have to get used to, but deep down she knew it wouldn't be an easy task.

Whipping the remaining tears with her sleeves and sniffing a few more times, Sally got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. Not before turning off the movie and picking up her little jedi's helmet.

Quietly walking up the stairs making sure not to wake up Percy she walked into his bedroom and placed the helmet on top of his dresser. Just before leaving she smiled at her sleeping son, bending down she kissed his forehead once last time before whispering, "Mommy loves you Percy forever and always."

 **There she is chapter uno! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. I'm being serious I don't want to continue if nobody actually likes it :) Anyways till next time Peace! Oh and sorry if the punctuation is not** **proper :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, i would like to thank you guys for the reviews and favourites. Didn't expect many haha :)**

 **Anyways here is chapter 2! Enjoy!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Percy's ninth Birthday**

 **(2)**

 **2 years later**

* * *

It was a dark and chilly Saturday morning at the Jackson household. Rain clouds where scattered all over the sky covering any sign of the seven O'clock morning sun. They were ready to burst open at any second, and realize the liters of water stored inside.

Sally was down stairs sitting down at the kitchen table flipping through a cook book.

She was wrapped in a white silky morning coat, while her silky brown hair tied back into a bun.

As she flipped through she mumbled quietly to herself, " Eggs Benedict, omelet, scrambled eggs, yadda yadda yadda," flipping through the pages she finally landed on the one she wanted, "Ah, there it is pancakes."

Sally got up and proceed towards her cupboards opening them and pulling out all the tools needed for the pancakes. One white medium sized mixing bowl, along with it was multiple measuring cups of different sizes, a whisk, and finally a soup ladle.

Walking over to her ceramic top stove Sally placed her bowls and utensils on the counter to the right of the stove.

Going back to the table she collected her cook book and placed it with the bowls and utensils.

Taking a quick break Sally walked over to her kitchen window which was behind the sink. Leaning on the outer edges of the sink Sally sighed as she looked out the window to see rain clouds, now as dark as night.

"Today of all days the weather had to be uncooperative," she complained with a sad look plastered on her face.

Looking out the window one last time, Sally walked back over to the stove, examined the cook book one last time before going to the fridge and the cupboards to grab the proper ingredients to make her special pancakes.

Looking over her utensils, bowls, and ingredients one last time making sure she had not missed anything, she smiled before happily saying,"Okay, now for the fun part."

* * *

It was now roughly eight o'clock in the morning, and Percy laying down on his side, was just starting to stir in his sleep. His Yoda head shaped pillow falling of his bed as he stretched his arms out in front of him.

Ever so slowly Percy eyes began to blink, opening and closing his eyes.

Letting out one gigantic yawn, Percy slowly sat up straight still wrapped around in his blankets. As he began to stretch his arms in an upwards motion he stared at his Yoda pillow below.

Still half asleep Percy ever so slowly pulled the blankets off of his legs and changed his position so he was sitting at the edge of his bed with his feet dangling below. Letting out on last yawn Percy rubbed his eyes with the top of his fists before one thought came to his mind.

 _Today is my birthday!_ Percy internally screamed.

With widened eyes and now being fully awake Percy quickly flattened the rats nest known as his hair and hopped off his bed and raced down stairs to the kitchen still in his plain blue pajamas.

With every step he took he got more and more excited.

Finally reaching the bottom step Percy busted through the open kitchen door before silently bolting up towards his mother who was now finishing the last of the dishes, and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning mom, "Percy said happily making his mother slightly jump in surprise.

Letting go Percy backed up so his mother could turn around.

Now facing Percy Sally asked in a shocked voice, "Percy what have I told you about creeping up on me like that?"

With a crooked grin Percy responded with, "That I shouldn't do it even though it is quite amusing to see your reaction," widening his grin as he finished speaking.

Shaking her head slowly Sally Bent down and kissed Percy on the left cheek.

Recoiling Percy quickly rubbed his left cheek.

"Ma," he pouted.

Laughing his mother ushered Percy to his seat at the fully set table before walking to the junk draw and pulling out a number 9 birthday candle, and placing it atop of the freshly baked pancakes.

Lighting the candle Sally slowly walked towards Percy while singing Happy birthday.

Her voice was like an angel's; every word sang was just as perfect as the last.

As she continued to sing Percy sat on his chair while his cheeks were turning a bright crimson colour.

He always got embarrassed when people sang happy birthday to him. Most likely due to the attention he got out of it. You see Percy was never one for attention he would if he could stay low for as long as possible to avoid people from staring at him in strange way. Which of course bothered him hugely.

As Sally finished the song she smiled down at Percy. Her eyes full of love and her smile as bright as ever, she placed the plate near Percy before saying one last happy birthday and motioned Percy to make a wish and blow out the candle.

Thinking for a couple seconds Percy finally made up his mind and blew out the candle hoping that his wish would come true.

The wish was the same one every year, in hopes that maybe one day it would come true. All Percy really wanted was to be able to see his father.

His mother had told him he had died years after his birth and that deeply upset Percy, but he knew deep down he may never get to see him and that is what Hurt Percy the most.

As his mother cheered she quickly took out the candle and poured Percy's favourite maple syrup on top before placing the plate with four blue coloured pancakes in front of him.

Licking his lips Percy quickly devoured all fours pancakes before patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Thank you for the delicious pancakes mom," he said cheerfully.

Smiling down at Percy She told him, "Close your eyes ill be right back."

Following the orders Percy quickly placed both hands over his eyes waiting for what was to come.

Seconds later Sally came back with a large rectangular box covered in blank red wrapping paper.

Standing in front of her son, Sally told Percy that he could now open his eyes.

Upon opening removing his hands form his eyes Percy froze. In front of him was the largest Present he had ever seen in his life. He knew that they only had enough money to get by each month, and that something that big must have costed a fortune. It greatly confused him as to how his mother had gotten such a big gift.

Sally seeing the confused look on her son explained that the ladies down at the candy shop had pitched in to help buy the present.

Handing Percy, the Present Sally grabbed her camera and waited for Percy to open it.

Shaking the box a few times Percy quickly tore off the wrapping stopping to stare at the object before him. In his hands was the brand new Star Wars the clone wars Lego set. The very same set he had been wanting since it came out two months ago.

"Smile for the camera Percy," Sally said tearing Percy from his shocked state.

Holding the box between his arms Percy smiled brightly towards the camera.

Click! Click!

Sally had taken two photos before shutting off the camera and setting it down on the table.

Placing the box on the ground Percy walked over to his mother and hugged her as tightly as he possibly could

"Thank so much mom! This is the best birthday present ever!" he cried with glee.

"I am glad you love it Percy. I knew you had wanted this set so I did all I could to get it for you," she proclaimed with her loving smile showing once again.

Shacking with anticipation Percy asked his mom if he could go upstairs and open it.

Nodding her head Percy gave his mother one last kiss before darting up the stairs with the Lego set in hand.

"Now if only your father was here," Sally said sighing before getting up and walking towards the living room.

* * *

A young man dressed in a pair of beige khaki shorts, and a plain white dress shirt. His salt and pepper hair was slicked to the side and his blue eyes shone with sadness. One would say he looked like a delivery man, which in fact he was as such. The man was sitting on a grey coloured throne with the shape of a ram's head as his arm rests, and a seat made of goat skin. with his caduceus to the right of was staring sadly at a video of small boy dart up a set of stairs with a giant box in hand looking happier than ever.

Focusing on this video he did not notice another man wearing dark blue jeans and an plain orange shirt with a pair of white head phones dangling from the front collar of his shirt. He had blue eyes and blond hair that was slicked up at the front.

"Hermes?" He asked the man in front of him.

Jumping a little from shock the man now known as Hermes turned his head towards the voice at which just startled him.

"Ah Apollo," Hermes said smiling sadly before swiping his hand through the image in front of him. The image of the boy not gone from the throne room.

"What can I do for you," Hermes asked.

"I uh have this letter I would like this letter to be sent to father," Apollo inquired handing over his bright orange flamed envelope with the words Zeus son the front.

"Will do," Hermes promised and flashed the letter to god knows where.

Apollo nodded before opening his mouth to speak, but shutting it and shaking his head before turning into his true form and flashing out of the throne room and back to his palace.

Sighing Hermes relaxed back into his throne.

Reaching for his upper pocket on his shirt, Hermes took out a small red square shaped box.

Getting up off his throne with the box still in hand, Hermes also flashed out of the throne room to deliver a present to his son for the very first time.

 **Well that's it! Hope you liked it and it didn't drag n and become boring (** **͡** **͜ʖ** **͡** **)**

 **Anywho once again thanks for reading, oh and soon i will be putting a poll up for what I haven't decided yet so stay tuned! Till next time Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am extremely pleased to hear you like this story.**

 **Which is to why I'm posting another chapter today! I would like to say though I might not get too many chapters done this weekend, smite is having a special event I don't want to miss it… oh and a hockey is why I'm going to do another chapter today and hopefully tomorrow or Saturday. Anyways enough chat here is the next chapter, Enjoy!** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **(3)**

 **12 pm, same day**

* * *

The rain clouds where still as dark as ever leaving a gloomy feeling in the air.

Hermes had just appeared on the side walk in front of Sally's apartment.

He was currently holding his caduceus in front of his face while having an argument with Martha and George, the two snakes that were curled around his caduceus shaft.

"Go knock on the god-damn door Hermes," Martha and George yelled in sync.

"It is the least you can do for the child after leaving him and his mother alone," Martha said, while George nodded his head in agreement.

"You and I both know the ancient laws forbid us from visiting our demigod children," Hermes argued.

"Since when do you follow the rules?" George asked, a snake like grin following in its place.

Sighing and hanging his head in defeat Hermes ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Alright, alright you got me. Yes, I may break the rules sometimes…."

Martha and George tilted their head to the side.

"...Okay a lot, but I HAVE to follow these rules. I'll just knock on the door and hide in the alley way over there," Hermes explained, Pointing at the alley right across the street from the apartment.

"Fine, but this present better be something special otherwise you will be getting an earful from me and George for a very long time, "Martha threatened with George nodding in agreement.

Grinning Hermes explained to them what it was and assured them Percy would love it.

Nodding their heads Martha and George started to slowly turn back into stone.

Once both were solid again Hermes Changed his caduceus back into a normal blackberry Cell phone and slipped it back into his side pocket.

Taking a deep breath Hermes began walking towards the door of apartment 117, while exhaling slowly.

Upon reaching the door Hermes bent down and placed the small red box on the floor mat below. Bending back up Hermes quickly pressed the doorbell four times before darting over to the alley way.

Lingering in the shadows Hermes waited for the door to open.

After about twenty seconds Hermes watched as the door opened revealing his old lover before his very eyes.

It had been many years since Hermes had seen Sally in person, years since he had the pleasure to her her angelic voice. The truth was Hermes was still deeply in love with Sally, way more than any other mortal he had children with.

Restraining himself from going over to her and tackling her in a hug, Hermes watched as Sally bent down and picked up the red box. Inspecting it before taking a quick look around as if she could find the person who had left this object here. As sally turned around and walked back inside closing the door behind her, Hermes slowly walked out of alley before whispering, "Happy birthday my son keep your mother safe and stay alive. Please."

Looking sadly at the apartment in front of him one more time Hermes made sure no mortals where in sight before turning into his true form and teleporting back to his palace to resume the many deliveries he still had to complete.

* * *

Shutting the door behind her Sally was still curious as to who had placed a small red velvet box on her doorstep.

Returning back to her seat on the couch Sally decided to open the box in her hand. Upon opening the box a small letter fell out and landed on the ground below. Placing the box on the coffee table Sally picked up the letter. Holding it in both hands she unfolded the paper and began to read.

Once she finished Sally folded the letter back up placing it beside the box. Picking up the box Sally examined the object in front of her.

It was a bright silver ring with an engraved snake with a head at either end of it's body wrapped around the whole ring. "A plain ring that when activated changed into a short sword". As explained in the letter provided.

What was also said was that sally had to give this present to Percy on his twelfth birthday, and to spend the one-hundred-dollar bill on something for Percy and herself.

That is what confused Sally the most, she wasn't shocked from the letter since she should have expected some kind of gift from Hermes sooner or later. No it was the fact that there was no sign of a one-hundred-dollar bill.

Deciding to forget about the money Sally placed the ring back into the box before closing it and placing it into her pocket.

Upon turning around Sally froze with her mouth open. In front of here was not one hundred dollars but five hundred dollars spread across her table, with it was another letter.

Staring at the money for a few more seconds Sally closed her mouth and reached for the plain white letter.

Unfolding it she read, " My dear Sally, I want to apologize for not presenting the gift in person. I got overwhelmed with work and only had time to place it at your doorstep. As an apology i have provided you with five hundred dollars. I know you could not go shopping with Percy due to money issues so i have provided you with this money so you both could go clothes shopping, and enjoy yourself for once. Give a kiss to Percy for me, Love Hermes."

Placing the letter back on the table Sally collected the money and also placed it in the same pocket with the box.

Whipping her eyes to get rid of the unshed tears collecting in the corners, Sally got up from her seat, walked over to the lamp turning it off, and then proceeded to her bedroom upstairs where she would place the box before sharing the good news to Percy.

* * *

 **Time skip by one year.**

Today was the first day back at school, Percy was now ten years old only two more years until he would be told the truth about his father and then later be sent to camp half blood.

As always Percy would go and sit on the bench outside of Murray centennial Public school. Where he would meet up with his best friend Grover Underwood before they would attend first period.

Percy had met Grover at the end of grade three and still to this date did not know where he lived which to Percy is quite strange, but after awhile he tends to forget about it.

Grover had been lost, so Percy had offered to show him around the school. Starting a long lasting friendship.

"Percy," yelled Grover, startling Percy from his daydream.

Looking up and realizing who had called his name Percy smiled before getting up and walking over towards Grover.

Grover was a quite tall for his age, he had curly brown hair which was left untamed, with light brown eyes. Today he was wearing his normal outfit of Blue jeans and green and black stripped polo shirt.

"Hey G-man," Percy responded Before clapping him on the back and helping Grover with his bags.

You see Grover was partially disabled, he was stuck with using crutches to walk around wherever he went. This never seemed to bother Percy and when Grover had asked him if it ever did Percy would always respond with, "Of course not nothing was wrong with being a little different."

"So how was your summer man," Percy asked curiously, as both boys walked to first period.

Grover goes to some sort of camp every summer so they never had time to hang out and Percy always wondered as to what camp was like.

Smiling Grover explained all of the events that had happened during his summer.

By the end Percy seem fascinated. Camp sounded so much fun, but Percy knew camps where expensive and decided not to even bother asking his mother if he could go to one.

Upon reaching their lockers Percy placed his backpack into his locker before walking over to Grover's and placing his bags on the locker hooks.

Shutting their lockers both boys made their way to English class.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep!

The lunch bell rang and all the children rushed to the cafeteria with lunch pails in hand.

Percy and Grover had waited for the crowd to die down before collecting their lunches and heading for the cafeteria.

Upon reaching the door Percy took a moment to stare at the cafeteria. There were eight circular shaped tables which sat five at each scattered around the room. There was always two or three empty so Percy and Grover always sat at the table that was usually surrounded with the other empty tables so no one would bother them.

As they were making their way towards the table at the bottom left corner of the cafe, Percy and Grover past the table that Nancy Bobofit and her group of goons.

You see Nancy was a red head with light green eyes who was the class bully, she loved to pick on Grover the most due to his disability.

Not wanting to start anything Percy and Grover tried to walk quickly past her. Key word tried.

As soon as they got half way across they heard a feminine voice.

"Hey Grover catch," Nancy yelled and threw an apple right at Grover's head.

Both Grover and Percy turned around, and as soon as Percy realized the apple that was flying towards Grover's head he as quick as lightning dashed forward and snatched the apple out of the air and threw it back hitting Nancy right in the face forcing her to sit down. Stunned by what had just happened and what she had just saw, Nancy stayed down and stared at Percy with her mouth wide open.

Percy still not realizing what he had done due to his anger usher Grover towards their table before sitting down.

"Gods I hate her," Percy said angrily.

"Dude it's fine," Grover promised, "But did you see the look on her face when you threw that apple back at her? It was hilarious, but what i want to know is how did you do that?"

Looking confused Percy asked, "What throwing the apple at her face? All I did was."

"No no no, you were moving like really fast when you did it," Grover said still astonished by the events that had just occurred.

Still confused Percy said, "what do you mean I was moving fast? I just quickly ran in front of you and caught the apple like any other normal kid…"

"If you say so dude, but I still think it was awesome either way," Grover stated, before patting Percy on the back and digging into his lunch.

Percy said a quick thanks before also digging into his lunch.

After finishing their meals, they both got up and threw out the garbage just in time for the bell for recess.

"Come on Grover let's go see if I can still climb that tree," Percy said.

Percy had always been good at climbing things, and the tree that Percy loved to climb was known as death claw since the branches where small and looked like tiny claws even though it was pretty safe to climb.

Walking out of the cafe both Grover and Percy put their lunch pails in their lockers before wandering off to find the tree that Percy so dearly wanted to climb.

* * *

 **Another year later**

It was Sally's birthday in three days' time, and this year Percy wanted to get her something nice. A sort of thanks for the past ten years of his life.

Percy as usual was taking his nightly stroll around the street, but this time he had spotted something that caught his eyes. A silver chained necklace with one large heart and another smaller golden one with a small diamond in the middle.

 _Perfect_ , Percy thought.

Looking at the necklace one more time Percy ventured on down the street planning to come back when it closes in on hour.

You see other the past couple of months Percy has gotten into the hobby of picketing locks and stealing items without being seen. He would always see the items he had stolen on the internet, and it never seemed to bother Percy since he saw nothing wrong with any of it as long as it was for a good cause.

This was a good cause and it would be a walk in the park. In and out in less than a minute.

 **An hour later.**

Walking back towards the jewelry store Percy had already formulated his plan. If the necklace was still on display, he would just quickly grab it and dash out of there like nothing had happened. One thing that Percy had discovered while completing his thefts was his speed was greatly enhanced. How, he did not know, but all that meant was it would make things a whole lot easier.

Checking one last time that nobody was at the store Percy darted up to the door and unlocked the lock in less than five seconds. Upon opening a loud beeping sound blared throughout the store.

"Shit," Percy said in frustration.

He had forgotten about alarms and how most jewelry stores had them.

Having to make this job quick Percy busted through the door and in a blink of an eye grabbed the necklace and darted out of the shop escaping into the shadows.

* * *

 **Three days later.**

"The recent break in and theft at ruby's jewelry store is still a mystery to even the police. No matter how many times they examined the video tapes the suspect is unidentifiable. It seems he was just too "fast" for the camera," announced the news man with a slight chuckle.

Sally shaking her head turned the t.v off.

Upon hearing the front door open and close Sally got up to greet her son.

"Hey mom I'm home," Percy yelled.

Walking up the stairs Percy was greeted by his mother. Giving her a quick hug Percy told her to stay here.

Obeying Sally stood still as Percy ran upstairs to his bed room.

Percy quickly grabbed the small box off his dresser before heading back down stairs with his hands behind his back.

Approaching his mom Percy had a huge smile planted on his face.

Now standing in front of her Percy said happily," Happy birthday mom," and handed her the box.

Sally was shocked. This had been the first time Percy had ever given her something besides a homemade card for her birthday. Tons of questions where going through her head right now, but the only one that she could get out was, "How?"

Percy had already thought of the answers to every question his mom would typically asked, so all he had to do was play cool.

"I found it in the park while going on my nightly stroll so I thought I would make a box and give it to you this for your birthday," Percy explained.

Satisfied with her son's answer Sally opened the box to reveal the silver chained necklace Percy had 'found" three nights previous.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked.

After admiring the beautiful necklace for a few more seconds Percy's mom smiled before answering, "No honey, I love it! Thank you so much,"

Sally bent down and kissed the Percy's cheek.

"Mom!" Percy whined, rolling his eyes.

Laughing Sally hugged her son one last time before going to the bathroom to put on the necklace.

Upon coming out of the bathroom Sally told Percy to go change into nice, clean clothes since she has reservations for a restaurant tonight and Percy was all dirty and wet.

Percy getting excited since they barely went to restaurants, kissed his mom one last time before racing upstairs to put on a new set of clean clothes.

"Best day ever, "Percy exclaimed to himself, "First i made my mom happy and now we get to go to a restaurant!"

Putting on a change of clothes he met his mother downstairs who had a blue dress with silver streaks, her hair was tied back it a pony tail and her eyes where line with black eyeliner.

"You look beautiful mom," Percy smiled.

Smiling sally responded with, "Thank you dear, now are we ready to go eat?"

Getting excited once more Percy practically screamed yes before they both walked out the door.

* * *

 **At Hermes Palace**

Hermes was relaxing on his couch as he watched his son break the law multiple times.

"That's my boy," Hermes would always say after each video.

Upon reaching the most recent event Hermes was kind-of disappointed, but quickly realized he was still a boy so he had time to grow and become the master theft like all or most of his kids seemed to be.

Chuckling at the alarm going off when Percy entered the store Hermes said, "I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two of how to be awesome just like his old dad!"

"And also like his uncle Apollo."

Startled by the sudden appearance Hermes turned his head to see Apollo standing before him.

"Jesus Apollo ever heard of knocking?"

Smiling Apollo replied with, "Na, that cramps my style, so anyways you ready to go to a party or are you just going to stare at your son all day?"

Rolling his eyes at the smirking Apollo, Hermes Snapped his fingers. His outfit then changed to one of dark blues jeans and a plain dark black shirt, with his salt and pepper hair all messy, (like he had just shacked his head) and went on with his day.

Satisfied with his look Hermes looked back at Apollo before answering his previous question.

"Yep," Hermes stated, popping the p.

Getting up off the couch Hermes walked up to a smiling Apollo.

"Tonight we will get laid, "Apollo promised.

Shaking his head and smiling Hermes teleported Apollo and himself to the nearest nightclub in down town Manhattan.

Hermes promising himself he wouldn't impregnate any more girls as long as Sally lived.

 **And there we have it end of chapter 3! I would like to say thanks to the review I have been getting. Please feel free to leave suggestions or things you would like to see in the future chapters. Oh yes and we finally get to see a bit of Percy's abilities, sort of** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **oh and Percy only doesn't have the full extent of speed as he will later on as he is only starting to gain his abilities from being a son of Hermes. Anyways See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

 **(4)**

 **August 18, _Percy's_ 12th birthday.**

* * *

"W-w-w-what?" Percy asked in disbelief. His blue and grey eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm sorry Percy. I truly am but I had to keep it a secret for your safety," Sally replied, Slumping in her chair and beginning to sob.

Percy seeing this calmed down before rushing over to his mom.

bending down Percy placed his arms around her.

"Don't be sorry mom," Percy stated, "If it truly was for my safety then I should not be mad."

Looking up at her son Sally cracked a small smile before whipping her eyes with her arm and rising up off the chair.

Backing up from his mother Percy drooped his head before sadly saying, "I just wish he would at least visit."

Walking up to Percy Sally engulfed her son in a warm hug before kissing him on the cheek and saying, "He couldn't Percy he is bound to ancient laws that forbid him from doing such things."

Thinking for a minute, Percy raised his head and nodded.

"Goodness me I almost forgot, "Sally said with widened eyes before running up the stairs and leaving Percy all alone wondering what the hell she meant.

* * *

Coming back downstairs sally held a small red box in front of Percy.

"Here take it," she insisted with a smile," It is from your father."

With widened eyes Percy gently took the box out of his mother's hand before walking over to the kitchen table, and sitting down.

Slowly opening the box Percy carefully took the ring out of its case before examining further.

Upon placing it on his left hand's index finger, Percy felt a surge of power rush through his body before dispersing.

 _What the fuck,_ he thought.

"Oh and sweetie squeezing the ring will transform it into a sword, but please only do that if necessary," Sally said sternly.

Frowning Percy promised his mother he wouldn't before mumbling a thank you to his father.

"mom?" Percy asked still fiddling with his ring.

"Yes Percy?"

"Which god is my father?" Percy asked, with a glint of hope in his eyes that his mother would say.

"I-I can't tell you Percy not here anyways, he wanted it to be a secret until you reach camp," His mother replied.

"Camp?" questioned Percy.

"Yes camp, camp half-blood. It is where you will have to go soon," Sally stated sadly, "You have to go there in order to learn how to defend yourself from the monster lurking around in the outside world."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Percy inquired sadly.

nodding her head Sally answered with, "Yes you will. you typically only go there for the summer and come back for school."

Nodding Percy went up to his mother and engulfed her in a huge hug before letting go and promising her that he would stay safe in the time he is gone and that he would come back after every summer.

Smiling Sally told her son to close his eyes before she went back upstairs.

"I wonder what it is going to be now," Percy said to himself.

Walking back down the stairs Sally stopped in front of Percy and yelled, "Happy birthday honey!"

Opening his eyes Percy jaw dropped to the floor, right in front of him was the brand new EK60 Sherwood hockey stick.

"Mom you shouldn't have," Percy implied still partially shocked.

Smiling and knowing that her son loved the gift Sally said, "You needed a new hockey stick am I correct?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Well now you don't have to worry about taking too hard of a slap shot," Sally addressed smiling.

Walking up to his mother Percy quickly said a thank you before grabbing his hockey stick.

"Um may I go try it out?" Percy asked restraining himself for jumping through the roof with excitement.

Nodding her head sally advised Percy not to take slap shots as it might damage the blade.

Rolling his eyes Percy said," I know I know mom. I just want to try out the flex that's all."

Walking up to his mother Percy gave her one last kiss before grabbing his new hockey stick and racing downstairs to the basement below.

"Please protect him Hermes. I don't know what I would do without my son," Sally pleaded will looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **3 Months**

Twenty seconds on the clock, and the two teams were tied.

The puck that had been slashed away from the opponent's team landed right in front of Percy.

Taking the puck Percy skated down the ice towards the opponent's net.

Boom. One of Percy's team mates checked an opponent into the boards. The kid falling on the ground quickly got back up and skated back towards Percy only to be blocked by Dan one of the teams greatest defense.

"Go man Go," Dan screamed.

Fifteen seconds left.

Blinking away the sweat dripping down into his eyes, Percy passed the puck to his team mate who then passed it back to him after dangling around an opponent.

"Go Percy go!" his mother cheered from the bleachers.

Five seconds left.

Dangling past the defense Percy looked right at the goalie's eyes before taking a quick snap shot at the top right corner of the net.

Hoooooooooooonk!

The buzzer was blaring. Percy had just scored the winning goal of the game.

Beeeeeeeeeep!

The sound of the period ending echoed throughout the rink.

Standing up Sally started to clap and cheer for her son's team.

Skating back over to his team Percy was greeted with claps on the back.

"Good job bro," Dan said, clapping Percy on the back.

Nodding his head in thanks Percy turned around.

Now looking at his mother Percy gave her a huge mile before raising his stick in the air. After a while the others did the same.

It was a sign of respect towards the fans. A thank you for coming out and watching and supporting them.

After a few more seconds Percy and his team went to the dressing room.

* * *

"Damn Perce that was nice shot!" Dan admitted.

Blushing Percy said, "Thanks man, but it couldn't have happened without you and Mike."

Upon hearing his name Mike looked up

"Whaaaa?" Mike said in confusion.

Dan and Percy chuckled before shaking their head and going back to taking off their hockey gear.

"No but really how can you shoot that fast? You are like a beast when it comes to hockey!" Dan asked.

Percy stopped untying his skate and look up at Dan. Giving him a quick grin Percy replied with, "I am just that good."

Dan rolled his eyes.

Percy laughed for a few seconds before drying his hair with a towel and going back to taking off his equipment.

"Listen up!" John the head coach shouted, "I would like to say thank you for such a great year, and that you are one of the best teams I have coached since I have started."

"No problem coach it was a great year with you too, and I can't wait for next year. Hope you will be coaching, "Said Dan. Percy nodded his head in agreement.

Smiling John promised the team that he would see if he could coach the rep team again next year, but only if he could spare the time.

The team then cheered in happiness before going back to taking their equipment off.

 **10 minutes later**

Percy was the only one left in the dressing room. Dan had left moments ago saying see you in school next week.

Getting up from the bench Percy placed his bag on his shoulder before taking his stick and venturing off to find his mom.

Entering the lobby Percy found his mom talking to man. Upon noticing Percy Sally said bye to the man before walking towards Percy.

"Who was that? "inquired Percy.

"Oh him, "Sally pointed at the man she had just been talking to who was now exiting the building, "He is the one I have been telling you about who was helping me in publishing my book remember?"

All Percy could remember was that he was a high school teacher who had visited his house many times. in the past two weeks.

"Alrighty then, "Percy said satisfied, "Lets go ma"

Giving a quick smile to her son Sally and Percy walked out of the arena and towards their car.

Once at the car Percy put his stuff in the trunk before hopping in the front seat.

 _Gods I love being twelve,_ Percy thought.

It felt like a long ride home, but Percy didn't matter since he wanted to take the time to think about things.

* * *

 **Weekend before Christmas break ends.**

Sitting on his bed Percy was playing the new Star Wars battlefront game that had come out in the previous month.

He had gotten and Xbox and the game for Christmas from Paul. His mother's new friend who was helping with her novel.

Pew pew pew

"Orbital strike incoming," shouted a rebel from the screen.

Not being able to get out of the way in time Percy's character had died

"Fuuck,"Percy exclaimed.

"Language! "Sally shouted.

Sighing Percy got off the bed and turned off the Xbox.

"Sorry mom, "he shouted back downstairs.

Going back to his bed Percy fixed his sheets before making his way downstairs.

Once reaching the bottom Percy walked down the stairs leading to the front door.

Grabbing his coat his told his mom he was going for a quick walk around the neighborhood and that he would be back in an hour or so.

Making sure he had his ring on, Percy opened the door and walked outside before shutting it tightly.

Walking down the front steps Percy began his normal daily walk. Unaware of the strange event soon to come.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace**

Like always Hermes would spend his spare time watching his son Percy. Not in a creepy stalker way but more of a fatherly way. He wanted to make sure he was safe.

As he had gotten the plead from Sally the months without her asking he would have kept him safe the best he could either way.

Hermes was watching as Percy walked down the snowy streets of Manhattan.

Once and awhile he would see his son pickpocket a pedestrian. Collecting a few wallets here and there. Once he had about five wallets Percy stopped pickpocketing and made his way to the city park.

"I do make fine children, "Hermes gloated to himself while nodding his head.

Watching as Percy was emptying the wallets and throwing the debit and health cards in the garbage. He saw something. No someone walking towards Percy.

Hermes eyes widened, "OH GODS"

* * *

 **Manhattan park**

Percy had just finished cleaning out his newly acquired wallets when he was startled by a feminine voice.

"Hello dear"

Percy whipped his head him was an old lady who seemed to be in her had grey short hair with dark blue eyes. Her skin was wrinkled slightly which was odd for a lady of her age. She was wrapped in a red scarf with a heavy black coat and regular black jeans.

Percy quickly put away the wallets before showing the old lady a fake smile.

"HI, "Percy replied.

"What are you doing all alone in this kind of weather one could get easily sick and weak if not properly dressed, "The old women said. Her eyes changing to red then back to blue.

Noticing this made Percy very uncomfortable. Every sense in his body was going haywire like it was trying to say get the hell out of here!

Trying to stay cool Percy answered her question quickly.

"I was just taking a quick walk around the park like I always do every day. I plan on going home now so if you excuse me..."

The old lady extended her arm before firmly grabbing Percy's shoulder and turning him around.

"Now dearie it isn't very polite to walk away on a conversation before saying goodbye, "The old women said sternly.

Gulping Percy quickly replied with. "I am sorry. It was nice to meet you but I must really be going my mom... "

"Oh you won't be leaving her dearie," the old lady interrupted Percy with a evil looking grin.

"W-w-what, "Percy squeaked out now frightened.

Ripping the old lady's hand off of his shoulder Percy began to run back home.

"You can run but you can't hide," the old lady screeched.

With a terrified look on his face Percy kept running his speed slowly increasing.

"Come on come on. why can't I run faster! "He yelled in frustration.

Looking back Percy saw the old lady following him.

Turning around the corner Percy kept running,

Then Percy saw it. It was his mother's Dodge Journey. He could tell it was due to the numbers thirteen on the back window.

Running up to the car Percy quickly got in and told his mother to floor it.

"What where you doing there mom? "Percy asked in between breaths.

Looking at her son in concern Sally explained that she had gotten a message from Hermes stating you were in danger.

Nodding his head Percy looked back to see an empty street behind.

Sighing in relief Percy relaxed in his chair.

"Yeah some weird old lady was following me, "He said with a chuckle.

Noticing that they passed the house he faced him mom with a confused look.

"Um mom, why did you just pass the house?"

Letting a tear drop from her eye sally whipped her eyes with her arm before giving her son a sad smile.

"It isn't safe here anymore Percy. That old lady who was following you was a monster. I know you had to go there soon but I didn't know it would be this soon, "Sally said before more tears dropped from her eyes.

Thinking for a moment Percy wondered what the hell she was talking about before it hit him. Camp. She was talking about camp. The camp that would teach him how to defend himself, the camp that would teach him how to kill monsters such as the one his mom said was following him.

"Why now though we did lose it so why now? "Percy asked in confusion.

"There will be more. "Sally said blankly.

Nodding his head Percy rested his arm on the door.

"What about my stuff? "He asked.

"I put the things you need in a bag, but the other things will still be here when you come back, "Sally said, "Don't worry about school I will think of something."

"Go to sleep I will wake you when we get close, "Sally promised.

Nodding his head one last time Percy adjusted the seat so it was laying down before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Back At Hermes Palace**

Hermes was pacing around frantically waiting for the image of his son to appear on his t.v screen.

Shtshthsht

Sounded the static before an image of a young boy asleep on a car chair was shown.

Hermes stopped his pacing before sitting down on his couch.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief Hermes watched his son for a few more seconds before changing the channel to Tsn.

"Goooooooaaaaallll,"Screamed the announcer, "The Toronto Maple leafs win with a one goal lead over the Kings"( **A/N wish that would happen...** )

"Yes! "Hermes cheered.

Recently Hermes had taken a likening in the sport hockey. Mostly due to his son Percy, as he watched almost every game he played.

Hermes cheerful mood was short due to the message from George.

"You got a package to deliver to Lord Poseidon."

Sighing Hermes turned his t.v off before changing into his normal delivery suit.

Flashing to his mail room Hermes quickly grabbed the package and signature board before flashingto his uncle Poseidon's palace.

 **There it is chapter 4! Sorry I was a day late..and it isn't that good, but some things were quite important so yeah..** **Anywho see you n** **ext time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

"Percy wake up."

"Five more minutes, "Percy mumbled tiredly.

"No wake up Now! "Sally screamed in terror.

Percy jolted up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong? "He asked as he frantically looked around for danger.

Smiling Sally said, "OH nothing you just weren't waking up and I needed you to."

Rolling his eyes and huffing Percy adjusted his seat so it was in a sitting position before sitting back.

"Where are we and how much longer? "He practically demanded not evening knowing he done so.

"Only ten more minutes, and we are on the Long Islands, "Sally replied.

"Mm k,"Percy said.

Yawning Percy went to lay back down but before he could he was hit over the head.

"Ow, what was that for? "Percy complained, why rubbing the left side of his head.

"Stay awake, "Sally said sternly.

Percy grumbled something under his breath before looking back out the window again.

Still looking out the window Percy asked, "So much for going to Montauk lake this year eh?"

Sighing Sally didn't answer.

Percy realizing, she doesn't want to talk about didn't ask any more questions for the last ten minutes of the car ride.

* * *

Sally slowed the car down until it came to a complete stop.

Looking around Percy gave his mom a confused look.

"Um where are we? "He asked still very confused.

"Camp, "Sally said

"It's over that hill with the giant pine tree?"

"You will see, "Sally said.

Getting out of the car Sally walked to the back and opened the trunk.

Opening the door Percy then got out and walked over to his mother.

Pulling out her son's bag sally handed it to him before shutting the trunk.

"Follow me," she said.

As Sally began to walk towards the hill Percy quickly swung his bag over his shoulder before following his mother.

Upon reaching the hill Sally halted.

Stopping also Percy asked, "Um why did we stop?"

Turning around Sally looked at her son before she engulfed him in a hug and began to cry.

Once Percy realized what was going on he began to rub his mother's back and whisper "it will be okay "into her ear.

Realizing her son Sally whipped her eyes before speaking.

"I can't go any further."

"W-why, "Percy said, shocked that his mother was saying such things.

"I am not like you. I am a mortal and you are a demi-god..."

Running up to his mother Percy gave her one last hug before stepping back from her.

"I promise I will visit when I can and I will write to you every da..."

A huge Roaring sound was heard in the distance. Getting closer every second.

Sally's eyes widened.

"Go now, "she yelled, "Once you get over the hill look for a barn type house and go in and ask for Chiron."

"But..."

"No go now, and don't look back."

Nodding his head Percy started to walk up the hill towards the giant pine tree.

The roaring sound now even closer.

Looking back Percy saw something that made him freeze.

Right before his very eyes was a giant half man half bull type creature staring at the location of Percy. Percy knew it to be the Minotaur as his mother had told him on the nights they study Greek monsters.

"Mom, "Percy screamed in terror.

His mother was racing towards her car in hopes of escaping before the Minotaur got any closer.

"Kill the boy's mother, "Said an disembodied voice.

 _What_ , Percy thought.

The creature now focusing its attention on Sally Got into a charging position before racing towards Sally's location.

"Noooooooo,"Percy screamed, at the top of his lungs.

Racing towards his mother's location fear filled his body, but also determination to save his mother.

Sally desperately trying to start her car looked at the Minotaur which was now 20 meters away. Stopping what she was doing she knew what she had to do it might hurt her son dearly but she had to take the risk, looking back at Percy's saddened face she yelled one last sentence, "I love you."

"Roar, "Boom.

The Minotaur made contact with the car and sent it flying hundreds of meters away.

Percy stopped running.

"MOOOOOOOM,"He screamed, in hopes of a reply.

"MOOOOO,"roared the creature.

Percy adjusted his body so it was now facing towards the Minotaur's. Fear now turning into anger and hatred for this creature.

"My mother is gone and it is all your fault, "He shouted at the bull as he trembled with anger.

The bull began to charge at Percy who was only 200 meters away.

Percy felt something spark inside of him.

 _What the,_ Percy thought.

Walking backwards Percy didn't know what just happened.

"roooooarrr,"Screamed the Minotaur.

Realizing what was going on. Percy became very anger again, all he could see was red before he took the ring that he had gotten from his father off and squeezed it in his right hand.

 _Ting_

A three-foot-long bronze sword formed in Percy's hand.

Not taking any time to examine the blade Percy let out a battle cry before running towards the bull.

Percy had reached the bull in less than a second.

Upon reaching the bull Percy began to swing the sword in a horizontal motion hitting the bull's left arm left arm.

"ARRRR,"the Minotaur screamed.

Percy kept hacking and slashing back and forth. Sometimes he would roll out of the way of a terrible attempt of the Minotaur trying to hit him, or he would change positions and attack it form the back or side.

"This is for my mother."

Another blow to the chest.

"This is for taking her away from me."

A horizontal slash to the back.

"And this is for everything else."

Percy then jump onto the weakened Minotaur's back before lodging his sword into the beast's skull.

The Minotaur's let out one last roar before falling to the ground and dissolving into golden dust, while leaving behind one of its horns.

Squeezing the handle of the sword, it turned back into the ring. Percy then placed it back on his ring finger.

 _How in the fuck did I just do that,_ Percy thought now realizing what he had just done.

Bending down Percy picked up the horn before a wave of exhaustion hit him hard.

Now that Percy's adrenaline wasn't pumping fast anymore and the anger was leaving Percy quickly became tired.

Dropping the horn Percy collapsed onto the ground.

Letting out one last breath, Percy felt two hands grab his arms and legs before he completely blacked out.

* * *

 **3 Days Later.**

Percy began to slowly drift in and out of consciousness. Sometimes hearing People talking around him or sometimes People where touching his head.

Until finally he opened his eyes for good and slowly raised up into a sitting positions.

Looking to his right he met a familiar face.

"Grover? "Percy whispered to his sleeping friend.

"Grover? "He said, a bit louder.

Yawning Grover whipped his eyes with the palms of his hands before opening his eyes.

"Percy! "He shouted in surprise.

Jolting up from his seat Grover made a one moment hand gesture before leaving the room that Percy was in.

Having some time alone Percy looked around at his surroundings.

There were many other beds with medicine carts and supply cabinets. However, it seemed he was the only one present in the room.

 _Where am I,_ he thought.

A couple of minutes later Grover came back with another Person.

Percy eyes widened.

"Grover you have-have."

"Goats feet? "Grover interrupted, "yes Percy I have half a goat's body, but that is not the strangest thing you will be seeing bro.

 _I was going to say donkey, but whatever,_ Percy thought.

Grover gave Percy a quick smile before exiting the room once more. Leaving him and Chiron alone.

Walking towards Percy, Chiron watched as the boy's eyes moved to his body.

Chuckling Chiron said, "Yes I am half horse half man."

"A centaur right? "Percy asked.

"Correct my dear boy, "Chiron responded, nodding his head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, "Percy said," I am feeling a bit sore, and my head hurts a lot!"

"Hmm," Chiron walked up to Percy and handed him a small glass of golden liquid, "Here drink. It will make you feel better."

Taking the cup Percy downed the drink expecting it to taste horrible like buckles. God he hated that shit, and would never take it again for as long as he lived.

Surprisingly it tasted rather delicious. It was just like eating his mom chocolate chip cookies, but in liquid form.

"What was that? "Percy asked, now feeling a lot better than before.

"It is called nectar. It is the drink of the gods. Demigods such as yourself can take small amounts of it in order to heal yourself, "Chiron explained, "But be warned drink too much and you will be incinerated."

Gulping Percy nodded his head.

"Now, "Chiron chided, "get some more rest and we will talk more in the morning."

Yawning Percy nodded his head before placing it back down on his pillow and instantly falling asleep.

Taking one last look at the demigod in front of him, Chiron trotted out of the room making Percy yet again the only one in the room.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace**

"No! Sally! "Hermes cried.

Right there before his very eyes (well on the t.v screen) was Sally's car being tossed hundreds of feet away, Hermes had a small glint of hope that she had time to use that present he had given he days before he left. It was a small chance but a chance none the less.

Now watching his son fight the Minotaur Hermes could only hope his son survives. Upon seeing his son defeat, the Minotaur and then collapse, the event of Sally came back into his mind.

He then Turned off the t.v and curled up into a ball and silently mourned for Sally.

"Please be alive dear, I can't lose you just yet," Hermes cried.

After a few more moments Hermes mourning halted.

 _Sally may or may not be dead and I hope she isn't dead, but I need to deliver these packages. They can't deliver themselves,_ Hermes sighed internally

Whipping his eyes Hermes quickly changed into his delivery outfit and teleported to the mail room.

* * *

 **Morning after**

Percy let out a huge yawn before extending his arms towards the ceiling. Once he heard the satisfying snapping sound he dropped his arms back onto the bed.

Sitting up Percy recalled the events that he thought had only occurred a day ago.

Got chased by an old lady that turned out to be a monster, Mom drove me to a hill which is where camp half-blood is located, a bull which I'm pretty sure is called the Minotaur followed us and killed my mother, and then I killed it.

Mom

It was the only thing that was in Percy's mind at the moment. All the good times they had together replayed in his mind, the nights where they used to watch Star Wars and sing the theme. This is all he had left of his mother and it saddened him greatly.

Percy let tears fall form his eyes. Unable to control his emotions he just kept crying and crying.

Crying for his mother. He would never see her again and it was all the Minotaur's fault.

His crying came to a halt as he heard footsteps coming towards him. Percy quickly whipped away the tears before laying back down and pretending to sleep.

"Who do you think his father is? "Asked mystery man number one.

"I don't know. It is hard to tell, so we will just have to wait for tonight, "Mystery man number 2 said.

 _what do they mean tonight, Percy_ thought.

Keeping his eyes shut Percy heard the two People walk in before placing something on the desk beside him and then exiting the room.

Making sure they were gone Percy opened his eyes and sat back up.

Looking to his right he saw the horn that had reminded him of his pain. The Minotaur's horn.

"You are lucky you are dead or else I would find you and torture you, "Percy said, under his breath with an evil glint in his eyes.

Relaxing Percy decided it was time to stretch his legs.

Taking the sheets off his body Percy Quickly swung himself around so his legs where hanging off the edge of the bed.

Hopping down Percy took a quick glance around the room before making sure he had his ring before exiting the room.

Upon exiting the room Percy had made his way through what seemed like a house before finding a door which he assumed led outside.

Opening the door Percy walked out onto an around at his Surroundings Percy had all but one question.

"Where in the hell am I?"

Percy heard a clapping noise, and before he knew it he activated his sword before and started to walk forward before coming face to face with a...

"Chiron? Thank gods it is you," Percy said, sighing in relief.

Letting out a soft chuckle Chiron patted Percy's back.

Smiling Chiron said, "you are in camp half-blood my boy, but to be more precise you are standing on the porch of the big house."

Nodding his head Percy had so many questions to on asking the two questions he wanted to know the answer to the most Percy looked back towards Chiron.

"Um Chiron?"

Chiron nodded his head as in go on.

"How long have I been out for, and do you know anything about my mother?"

Sighing Chiron said, "we better go back inside, "Before motioning Percy to follow him.

Entering the house once more Percy was lead to an office type room.

"Sit, "Chiron said pointing at a chair in front of his desk.

Sitting down Percy silently waited for his answer.

"Three days, "Chiron said sadly, "You were out for three days well four if you count yesterday.

Percy nodded his head slowly.

"And as for your mother we found a mangled body in a car just outside are boarders, we don't know for sure but it could be her, "Chiron stated sadly.

Nodding his head once more Percy kept his head down this knew the body was most likely his was no way anyone could survive the impact of the hit then the landing. Trying his hardest to hold back the tears. He didn't want to cry anymore; he had enough of crying.

He hadn't expected anything different, but it hurt that it was confirmed his mother was gone forever.

"Did you call someone to pick the body up? "Percy asked.

Chiron nodded.

"She didn't deserve this. Death I mean, "Percy explained, "She was the nicest mother on earth and due to my mistakes she died."

"If I had just gone up the hill sooner then maybe she would still be alive"

Looking at the sad form of Percy Chiron quickly trotted over to Percy before engulfing him in a warm hug.

"No Percy it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. The monster was most likely ordered to kill her since they don't usually attack mortals, "Chiron insured Percy, "You killed the beast right?"

Percy nodded his head while still in Chiron's arms.

"So she did not die in vain."

Releasing Percy Chiron watched as he backed up.

"Wait how do you know my name, "Percy asked, confused as he had not told the centaur his name.

Smiling Chiron replied with, "Your father had sent me a letter hour after your arrival. Sadly, it had no information of your parentage."

Sighing sadly Percy said, "Okay."

"But don't worry Percy we hopefully find out in tonight's camp fire, "Chiron stated, which made Percy feel a little better.

"As for right now you will have to go watch the introductory video we have for all newcomers"

Nodding his head, Percy was lead back into Chiron's office where he sat for minutes watching a boring video about all the stuff he already knows.

Upon exiting the office Percy bumped into something no someone.

Ooof

"Sorry about that, "Percy said before looking at the Person he had just bumped into.

It was a girl that seemed to be around his age.

Offering his hand, the girl took it before saying, "No problem," and, "Thanks."

Now looking at the girl face to face Percy noticed that she had blonde hair that tied back into a ponytail. She also had grey eyes, which didn't confuse Percy to much due to the colour of his.

Scratching the back of his head Percy awkwardly introduced himself.

"Um..Hi. My name is Percy Jackson."

Extending her hand out Percy took it and gave the girl's hand a firm shake.

"Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you newbie"

Remembering why she had come to the big house for Annabeth told Percy how Chiron told her to show him around camp.

Nodding his head Percy followed Annabeth out of the house and into the open, not giving a damn that she had called him a newbie because the truth is he was.

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"...and this is the camp forest," Annabeth said, "We do capture the flag on Fridays in there, but be warned Percy never go in there unless properly armed or with a group. Monsters and other creatures roam the forest."

Nodding his head Percy was confused as to why they do capture the flag in there the question away Percy followed Annabeth away from the forest.

"And that is Camp Half-Blood for ya," Annabeth said cheerfully, "it will be your home for the months to come so it is best to get familiar with the surroundings and the buildings and sections located around the camp."

"Thanks for the tour Annabeth I am grateful for you taking time to show me around camp," Percy said.

Smiling Annabeth said, "No problem Percy happy to help," Before telling Percy she had to go to a class and that she was sorry. Annabeth waved a goodbye before running off.

Deciding to go and find Chiron Percy wandered off back towards the big house.

Upon reaching the farm house Percy saw Chiron talking to Grover before Grover nodded his head and walked towards Percy.

"Hey Percy, "Grover said as he passed Percy.

"Hey," Percy smiled.

Turning back around He saw Chiron waiting on the porch smiling down at Percy.

"How was your tour?" Chiron asked.

Getting excited Percy let a smile form on his lips before he told Chiron about the tour.

"I'm glad you had a good time my boy, but it is time to gather your bag and head to the cabin that you will be staying in until your godly parent claims you, "Chiron stated bluntly.

Collecting his bags from the room he had apparently spent three days in, Percy made his way back over to Chiron before they made their way towards the cabin Percy would be spending his time at Camp Half-Blood in.

* * *

Approaching the cabins Chiron steered Percy towards the Hermes cabin. Reaching the steps Percy noticed the caduceus overhanging the door. It's dull brown paint was chipping. Signaling that it was time for a repaint.

Chiron knocked on the cabin door, and a few seconds later the door was opened and a blond hair blued eyed teen with a scar under his left eye walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Hey Chiron. What can I do for you?" the teen asked.

"Hello Luke. I have a new camper here. Undetermined to be exact," Chiron replied with.

"Ah the kid who killed the Minotaur eh? Well I expected you to come sooner or later," Luke said with a smile.

"Wait what? Does everyone know about that?" Percy sighed.

Laughing Luke responded with, "No only the ones who were on the hill at the time watching you. Basically me Chiron and my two brothers Travis and Connor, so your secret it safe unless you want it to go around camp. In that case I make…"

"Nonono it is fine," Percy said nervously, not wanting to gain the unneeded attention.

Luke shrugged his shoulder.

"Well I'm going to go now you two have fun," Chiron said as he trotted away.

Luke extended his hand to Percy.

Percy grabbed Luke's hand before giving it a firm shake.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and cabin counselor"

"Percy Jackson, and I don't know who my father is yet..."

Luke gave Percy a sad smile before saying hopefully tonight he will be claimed.

"Well let's go inside and meet the others," Luke said before Opening the door and motioning Percy to follow inside.

* * *

"Quiet!" Luke screamed.

Everyone shutting up and turning their heads towards Luke.

Now that everyone was quiet Luke began the introduction.

"Everyone this is Percy," Luke said pointing at Percy," I would like everyone to not touch his stuff otherwise you will have to feel my wrath."

The face Luke was making got the message through as the campers all nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Gives ya a few days to settle down and hide your stuff if you are staying here longing then a few hours," Luke whispered into Percy's ear.

Remember that he still had the money from the wallets still in his pocket Percy quickly put his hand in his pockets and tightly wrapped his hand around the wade of cash.

 _There is no way in hell I am letting these guys steal my money! That I kind of stole from other people..._ Percy said in his head.

"You can have that spot over there," Said Luke as he pointed to an empty corner to the right of the cabin.

Nodding his head in thanks Percy made his way over to the corner.

He felt quite uncomfortable as he could feel the eyes staring at him as he walked.

Some mumbled a few," Another fucking un-claimed. we barely have any room as it is," or a ," I wonder what that ring is made of."

After a few more seconds the cabin went back to its normal self.

Sighing Percy set his stuff down next to the bed roll that was already there.

Making sure this bed was his, Percy got Luke's attention before pointing at the bed roll.

Understanding what Percy meant Luke nodded his head.

Giving him a thumbs up Percy sat down on the roll before he took out the empty wallets and examined the score he had gotten days ago.

"Decent," Percy mumbled as he was satisfied with the expensive wallets he managed to steal.

Placing the wallets into his bag, an image of his mother appeared in his mind.

This saddened Percy. He didn't even get to say I love you back before her car was thrown away.

Sighing sadly Percy focused on something else that got his mind off of his mother. He did not want to cry, especially now in front of the whole cabin.

Percy checked his back. He found sets of socks and underwear, pants, and shorts that could last for a full week.

 _Hhm weird no shirts, Percy_ thought.

Zipping his bag back up Percy got up off the ground and wandered outside.

Percy went to the side of the porch before leaning on the wooden baring.

"Hey dad," Percy said silently, as he looked up at the sky.

"I know you care about me and everything but I just wish you could have visited me once and awhile. Oh and just so you know I don't blame mom's death on you. I know you can't interfere with our lives to much due to the ancient laws. I just wish I reacted faster and that my powers didn't fuck up at that very moment."

Sighing sadly one last time Percy said, "I love you and please claim me tonight. I really want to know if you are listening."

Walking back into the cabin Percy missed the odd hissing of snakes in the grass.

* * *

Percy spent the rest of the day getting a couple sets of the mandatory orange camp t-shirt that he saw everyone wearing.

It had a Pegasus on the front bottom middle with the words Camp Half-Blood above it.

Luke had told him he would start his training tomorrow and that he should be prepared after tonight.

Percy began to wander around the camp after getting lunch with his cabin.

Apparently you got a goblet that would fill with any liquid you wanted. Of course Percy would always fill it with water as that was all he drank at home.

"Cleans out your system," His mom would always say.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches of different kinds.

There was peanut butter, turkey, roast beef, jam, and many more.

Before you ate you would sacrifice to your godly parent and since Percy didn't know who his was he just said, "to whoever you are for you father."

"Hey newbie,"Yelled an anonymous feminine voice.

Turning around Percy was met with a light browned haired brown eyed girl. She was wearing the same shirt as Percy but with blue jeans.

Following in her lead was two other people who seemed to be two teenage boys.

"Um hi," Percy replied nervously.

She looked like the type of person you don't want to fuck with.

The girl gave Percy a warm and friendly smile before ordering the two boys to grab Percy.

Percy unaware of what they were doing did not get away in time before four meaty hands grabbed his shoulders and began to drag him toward the bathrooms.

"My name is Clarisse. Daughter of Ares and cabin five counselor, and the two boys dragging you are my brothers," Clarisse said blankly.

"Where are you taking me," Percy asked in frustration, as he tried but failed to escape the two male's clutches.

Ignoring his question Clarisse quickly smirked before continuing on to the bathrooms.

Upon reaching the bathroom Clarisse said with arms spread wide in an upwards motion, "And this is the glorious bathroom."

Still struggling to get out Percy gave up. He did not want to waste all of his energy in a pointless battle. He would just wait it out and strike at the proper moment.

"Good choice," Clarisse said, noticing Percy had stopped struggling.

Entering the bathroom Clarisse ordered the two boys to open the stall door.

Stopping in front of the toilet Clarisse walked up to Percy.

"Welcome to Camp newbie. May your time with us be swell," She said before smiling and making the mistake of ordering her brothers to let go of Percy so she could do the honours of dunking his head into the toilet.

Percy knowing what was too come felt the hands let go of his shoulders.

 _Now's my chance, Percy_ said in his head, don't fail me now powers.

As fast as lightening Percy turned around and sent a lightning fast strike to what he now called them goon number one's stomach. Sending him flying across the bathroom and smashing into a sink braking the end with his skull. He was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Satisfied with number one down Percy quickly focused on number two.

Before goon number two could even register what was happening Percy sent a punch straight between his eyes. Knocking him out cold upon impact and also sending him flying back towards a mirror, shattering it upon impact as well.

Clarisse had time to react as she just watched two of her brothers get knocked out. Raising her fist, she tried to send a deadly blow at Percy's head. She tried but failed.

Percy being quite faster than her dodge the swing and with the flat of his foot kicked her out of the bathroom; breaking the door in the process.

 _These fighting lesson really paid off, Percy thought happily._

Slowly getting up off the ground Clarisse was now five feet from Percy. She growled in frustration before charging in the form of a football player, at Percy.

It was a huge mistake on her end.

Moving out of the way Percy stood on the side as he watched Clarisse slam into the bathroom wall.

Percy was fast to follow as he sent a quick punch to the back of her head. Ultimately knocking her out just like her brothers.

"Damn that was some fine aiming," Percy said sarcastically with a smug look on his face.

Looking around Percy noticed that nobody was around so he dashed off back towards the Hermes cabin.

* * *

Upon reaching the Hermes cabin Percy took a few seconds to catch his breath.

He was tired from using his powers. Especially after struggling to free himself from the meaty hands of the sons of Ares.

Looking at his fists he noticed the ring was not on his finger.

 _For fuck sakes,_ Percy internally screamed.

Frustrated by the attack Percy did not have any patients for anymore shit today.

Walking up to the Hermes cabin he swung open the door before shouting at the top of his lungs, "who the fuck took my ring."

The talking and stopped as everyone including Luke focused their attention on Percy.

Unsatisfied with the silence Percy said once, "My silver ring that I came in with? The one with the fucking snakes!"

Luke getting up made his way over to Percy.

"Relax man I got this," Luke whispered into Percy's ear.

Nodding his head Percy stood quietly trying to relax.

"COUGH IT UP NOW AND I WON'T BE TO HARSH," Luke screamed at the cabin mates in front of him.

A tall brown haired Blue eyed boy walked out from behind the crowd with the ring in hand.

"In my defense it was on the ground next to his bed," he said.

Shaking his head Luke snatched the ring from Travis's hand before handed it back to Percy.

"Clean up duty for a week Travis, and you also don't get to participate in any pranks for a week also," Luke explained his punishment to Travis.

Sighing and swearing to himself Travis went back into the crowd before vanishing.

Luke nodded his head to Percy before he said," Back to your things."

Percy got weird glares, but none of that mattered right now. All he cared about was the ring that was given to him by his father.

Sitting back down Percy realized something.

 _What is going to happen to my stuff at home._

Placing the ring on his finger Percy darted out the door towards the big house.

* * *

Chiron and Percy chatted for about an hour before they came to an agreement that next week they would go back to his old apartment and gather his things. They would figure something out for sally's belongings.

Now that it was dinner time Chiron walked Percy to the mess hall.

As they were walking they met up with Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said with a smile.

Facing Percy Annabeth smiled brightly at Percy before saying hi back.

She then faced Chiron.

"Um Chiron may I speak to you for a moment?" Annabeth asked, the smile dropping form her face.

Nodding his head with a blank expression, he told Percy to go meet up with his cabin and enjoy dinner.

 _Hhm, I wonder what she wanted, Percy_ thought to himself.

Shrugging his shoulders Percy made his way to the mess hall, leaving Chiron and Annabeth behind.

As he got closer Percy found site of Luke.

Percy liked Luke, it was just a feeling he had. He may not have talked to Luke much but he felt like there was something special about him and many others in the Hermes cabin. Like he was related to them.

Running up to Luke Percy quickly greeted him before walking to the Hermes table.

After settling down Percy quickly remembered to sacrifice some food to the gods.

"To my dad. Whoever you are," Percy mumbled under his breath.

Sitting back down beside Luke Percy began to dig into his meal. He hadn't realized how hungry.

Gobbling down the last of his meal Percy whipped his mouth with a napkin before handing his plate to a waiter nymph.

"Thanks," he said to the nymph. Who blushed and walked away after the fact Percy smiled at her.

Turning back around Percy began to talk to Luke for the remainder of dinner.

"So how was your first day?" Luke asked.

"Well besides all the stuff that had happened recently I would say it went pretty good," responded Percy, as he took small sips of water.

Frowning Luke remembered that Chiron had said Percy's mother was killed by the Minotaur. Which was strange because monster don't usually attack mortals unless ordered to.

Luke liked Percy he didn't know why but he had a feeling they were connected somehow. The kid wasn't half bad so it would be easy to make good friends with him, Luke would always say to himself.

"What happened to you Clarisse? you look like fucking shit," Percy heard someone say in the background.

"Nothing now get out of my way before I hurt you," Clarisse threatened.

Percy let out a small laugh.

Hearing this Clarisse tried to pinpoint the location of the sound.

Noticing this Percy went back to playing with his ring.

With no luck at finding the Person, Clarisse grumbled something under her breath before making her way to the Ares cabin.

As Everyone finished their meals Chiron made an announcement that the camp fire would start at nine.

Once Chiron was done talking Luke led his group back to their cabin.

 _Time to kill a couple hours, Percy_ said internally before laying down on his bed as he fiddled with the silver ring.

* * *

 **9pm**

Percy was sitting as far back as he could from the others. He liked it this way.

He could see everyone and everything around him.

Percy watched as the fire grew in size and then shrink back down

"Hey Perce long time no see eh."

Turning around Percy was met with his friend Grover.

Smiling Percy said, "Hell yeah mate. You still have a lot of explaining to do about," Percy pointed at Grover's legs, "those."

Rolling his eyes Grover sat down beside Percy were he began to explain what he was.

"So you are a satyr and your job is to collect demi-gods and bring them back to camp? "Percy asked in clarification.

"Yeppers,"Grover said.

"So you were at Murray because of me?"

"Mhm,"Grover agreed.

"I was going to bring you to camp at the end of the year but it seems you had other plans, "Grover said.

Percy drooped his head in sadness.

Grover realizing apologized.

"Hey man I'm sorry I forgot about your mother and everything."

Nodding his head Percy slowly raised his head before a sad smile formed on his lips.

"Want to see if I can climb that tree over there tomorrow on my spare time? "Percy said.

Smiling Grover said, "Hell ya I do."

The two friends enjoyed the fire together as they sang along with the other campers and watched as many of the new comers who had come recently were beginning to be claimed by their godly parent.

He was surprised to see at how many campers stay year round at Camp, and he hoped there would not be a ton more of unclaimed demi-gods as the Hermes cabin was crowded as it is.

As the camp fire was coming to a close Percy sighed as he realized his father didn't claim him.

"Maybe at the next one he will, "Grover guessed, as he patted Percy on the back.

Percy was about to say something when a small cloud of smoke appeared in front of everyone a video was playing.

Percy was quick to realize that it was him in the video.

He was shown attacking the Minotaur with his incredible speed.

Everyone watched in awe as the hero killed the beast in a blink of an eye.

"Who is that," Travis the boy from the Hermes cabin shouted out, still in awe at the display before him.

The video was now zooming in closer before it showed a picture of Percy's face before the image vaporized.

Everyone looked back at Percy with mouths wide open.

Percy sat there more nervous as he was before, he hated attention just hated it.

Still looking down Percy heard more gasped and he looked up confused.

He saw Annabeth staring at the top of his head.

"What," he tried to mouth to her, but since she was so occupied with looking at her head he gave up.

Then Chiron said it. The one sentence that would answer all of Percy's questions.

"All hail Percy Jackson son of Hermes the messenger god, god of travelers, thieves, roads, and merchants!"

 **Hey guys hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Anyways Sally is dead! Or is she? Who knows. Did she have time to use Hermes gift? And who was that body found in the vehicle? Anyways as always thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Would like to say thanks for the reviews, it is quite nice of you guys to do so Since it takes a little bit of your time :)**

 **Anyways here is chapter 6**

 **(6)**

The following weeks after Percy had been claimed where not as hard as he had thought they would be.

He expected to be followed around a lot which of course he was for about a week before the stalkers realized Percy could out run them.

The only People who did not bug him too much were his friends and family.

Percy was however expecting some form of jealously from his brothers or sisters due to his abilities.

All he got though was a bunch of questions that went on and on for about a week.

His family would always say they would rather have their abilities over Percy's speed.

"Too much responsibility," the cabin would always say.

It seemed most or all Hermes children did not like responsibilities.

Which left the hassle of jealousy off of Percy's shoulders, but he was sure one of his siblings did not find it quite as fair as the rest did.

Getting up out of his bed, Something Percy acquired once he was deemed a child of Hermes and partially because some un-determines where claimed.

Percy Let his legs drop off the edge as he whipped the eye goop away, and let out a long but silent yawn.

Scratching his back Percy did he daily routine of checking his things before he left (a precaution he still took just in case something where to happen) to do his early morning jog at the fireworks beach.

Tip toeing out of the cabin Percy slowly opened and shut the door making the least possible noise he could make. Once outside he walked down the stairs before starting his run with a fast paced walk.

Upon reaching the end of the cabin area Percy made his way towards the beach.

It took him about half a second to reach the mess hall at half speed.

Passing the mess hall Percy noticed it was completely empty.

 _To early I guess,_ he thought to himself.

Once he reached the beach Percy took off his camp shirt before hanging it over his left arm.

Something he would do since nobody seemed to be up this early and it felt better to run shirtless.

Percy then took some time to stare at the beautiful ocean in front of him.

The birds where chirping in the trees, a nice and refreshing breeze was coming off of the lake that felt nice on Percy's bare chest.

Percy had an athletic type body. Slim and partially muscular, something that a person of his age didn't usually have.

As time goes on his body would only improve, making him great bait for the Aphrodite girls.

"Such a splendid Saturday morning," Percy said with a smile as he took a huge breath of salty ocean air.

Taking a few more minutes to inhale that nice ocean air, Percy continued on his jog alongside the beach.

As usual Percy expected it to be like any other morning, empty, quiet, and refreshing.

He was right about two of those things.

Percy rang back and forth from one side of the beach to the next for about thirty minutes straight. Finishing a lap in about five seconds. Something Percy would have to work on if he wanted to grasp the full potential of his powers.

Deciding he had enough Percy stopped once he reached the closest point to the mess hall.

Now that it was closer to breakfast Percy would take a quick shower and walk around until the bell for breakfast was run.

"Damn he is so gorgeous."

Percy quickly put his shirt back on before turning around in a three sixty trying to pinpoint the location of which the sound came from.

"Awe! why did he put his shirt back on, "Percy heard a different girl pout.

 _Since when do Aphrodite girls wake up this early,_ Percy said internally, assuming that they where the younger daughters of Aphrodite since it seemed only they would follow him around as much as they could just to gaze as his body.

Sighing Percy shook his head slowly before making his way to the camp showers.

* * *

Upon finishing his shower Percy quickly dried and clothed himself before checking the time.

6:58 am.

 _Breakfast is starting soon shit,_ " Percy thought.

Throwing his towel in the towel bin Percy quickly darted out the door before making his way to the mess hall.

Once he reached the hall Percy noticed the lack of People there. Shrugging his shoulders Percy made his way over to the Hermes table.

Percy always sat on the edge of either side of the table. It would give him easy access to leave if he wanted to.

As the bell rang for breakfast, Percy sat down quietly as he watched People start to fill in the hall.

It took a good five minutes before most people where present.

The hall began to become more and more noisier as time progressed.

Rubbing his temples Percy looked around until he spotted Annabeth.

Percy watched as Annabeth sat down at her table. Only waving once she noticed him.

Grover on the other hand never usual came to breakfast as he was still asleep until about nine.

"Hey Perce"

Percy turned around before noticing who was talking to him.

"Hey Luke, sleep well?"Percy asked.

Nodding his head tiredly and letting out a yawn Luke clapped Percy's shoulder before taking his seat next to him.

Once every dingle camper was present Chiron took his place at the front of everyone and stomping his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning heroes."

Chiron went on for ten minutes about the events to come such as capture the flag on Friday and a whole bunch of other things that only bored the campers.

Once Chiron was finished the hall become very noisy once more.

"Quiet down," Mr. D the camp director and god of wine yelled.

Soon after the nymphs came in with trays full of bowls which had fruit inside. A meal that you would have to get used to at Camp Half-Blood.

As usual the Hermes cabin would be planning out pranks to do to the other cabins. This time they where heading after the Ares cabin, it was risky but would totally be worth it in the end.

Percy not one for always pranking just sat back and enjoyed his fruit. Answering any questions that came his way.

By the time breakfast was done the prank was already planned and was to be set up next Tuesday.

Connor Stoll, one of Percy's brothers who had blue eyes and brown hair just his older brother Travis walked up to him once most people were gone from the hall.

"We are going to need you Percy. You are the fastest in the camp and you would make things so much easier," said Connor. Percy had always liked Connor. I guess it was because he was fun to be around and once he forgave Connor's brother for stealing his ring the trio became best of friends. Always hanging out together and pulling some pranks on campers, that of course Connor and Travis thought of.

Nodding his head a smile formed on Connor's lips.

"It is going to be the best one yet. I can feel it," Connor stated.

Laughing Percy clapped Connor on the back before they both walked back to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

 **Hermes Cabin**

Ah the Hermes cabin. The worst place to be in if you where not apart of their family.

It was the cabin to go to if you lost something as it was usually with a Hermes spawn, and if not for a decent price they could find most objects in any area.

As usual Percy would sit on the edge of his bed until his first class would start. Which so happens to be sword practice with Luke his older brother and cabin counselor.

"Hey Percy I have a question that I'm sure most of us want to know," Luke said.

Looking towards Luke Percy nodded his head as in to go on.

"Well we all wanted to know how you came across that wicked ring, and what does it do?"Luke stated.

Smiling Percy explained that it was a gift form dad for his 12th birthday, and that it turns into a beautiful 3-foot-long celestial bronze short sword.

Every single one of the campers in the Hermes cabins froze with their mouth and eyes wide open.

Percy becoming quite nervous from this change of emotion, scratched the back of his head and said,"So...um yeah."

"Wait a minute," one of Percy's brothers named Dave said as he stepped out of the crowd.

"You are telling me dad gave you these awesome powers and even after that gifted you with a ring that fucking turns into a short sword?"

The campers including Luke knew where this may lead to so they stood back hoping for a fight to commence shortly.

Percy gulped as he noticed the anger rising up in Dave.

"I never asked for them, and you said so yourself that my powers took responsibility. Something that you seem to hate. "Percy said in defense.

"Still," Dave said gritting his teeth," I am fine with my Powers and I can say the same for our family, but when father gives you a special gift and not any of us one. Well there is something wrong there."

Percy got up off his bed.

"He is treating you like you are his favourite son and it is not fucking fair,"Dave shouted.

The other campers did not feel the same way as Dave. They did not care if one of there own had more unique abilities then them, or that they got special gifts from Hermes. They all knew deep down that every single one got a gift from Hermes even if they didn't realize it at first.

The only one that seemed to care if Percy was Herme's favourite son was Dave.

"I had no control over what I was given so don't fucking take your anger out on me,"Percy yelled back, now furious that Dave had the nerve to yell at him for things he couldn't control.

Dave gave a quick smirk before replying to Percy.

"I can't believe he gave you all these gifts and you still couldn't save your mother."

Boom and just like that Dave crossed the line.

Percy's mind went blank. It changed from sadness to pure rage in an instant.

Dashing forward Percy grabbed the scruff of Dave's shirt and said, "Never talk about my mother you fucking selfish prick. If you had half a brain you would fucking realize I was born with these Powers and the gifts given to me where to protect myself form monsters. Something you did not have to do!"

Ignoring the fact Percy had him by his scruff Dave continued to fuck with Percy's emotions.

"Whatever you still did not save your whore of a mo.."

Dave did not finish his sentence before he was knocked onto the ground with a 3-foot-long blade at his throat.

Fear replaced Dave's smugness.

"Give me one good fucking reason I should not kill you," Percy screamed in Dave's face. His anger taking control over him.

"Percy, "Luke said sternly, knowing that without his interference this fight would turn to bloodshed in an instant, "please release him. Mr D will go on a rampage. I will deal with him later.

Luke glared at Dave before returning to his regular self.

Sighing and nodding his head Percy took a glance at the crowd of his demi-god brothers and sisters. What confused Percy the most though was how Luke sounded. It was like he did not want to stop the fight, but someone was rather forcing him to.

Percy just shrugged this off before going to his siblings.

All of which were at the moment mumbling, "Dave is such a moron," or ," Percy is still family no matter what and Dave should know this."

Percy focused back on Dave, who was now scared out of his wits. Percy said one last sentence right in Dave's face, "You can talk shit about me all you want but never say a word about my mother got it?"

Dave quickly nodded before Percy let go of his shirt.

Getting up Dave looked back at Percy with a frightened expression before exiting the cabin.

Sighing Percy calmed himself down before putting away his sword.

"I am sorry, "Percy said to his family before also heading out of the cabin to the sword arena where he would wait for his first class.

* * *

 **An hour later**

"Hey bro," Luke yelled to Percy, who at the moment was decapitating straw dummies.

Stopping Percy put away his sword before Walking over to Luke.

"What is up? Is class about to start?" Percy asked.

"Class is cancelled for today I have to help Chiron with something, so you can substitute it for those dummies if you would like, "Luke explained, "The reason I came here was to talk to you about something else."

Luke motioned Percy to come sit next to him.

Confused as to what Luke wanted Percy walked over and sat down next to Luke.

Running a hand through his hair Luke gave Percy a quick pat on the back.

"Percy what is your take on the gods?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean like do I like them? "Percy asked in confusion.

Luke nodded his head in response.

"I cannot really say I haven't even met them, "Percy admitted.

Luke became angry.

"Who cares if you have not met them, their actions should already tell you enough about them. They are greedy, self-centered, and do not care about their children. They send us off on pointless quest so they can gloat about how great their sons or daughters are," Luke practically shouted," You see this scar?" Luke pointed to the scar under his left eye.

Percy nodded.

"Father sent me on a mission to retrieve a golden apple from the garden of the Hesperides. It was as suicide mission I barely made it out alive. He has been ruining my life bit by bit and I for one am not going to stand around and act like a puppet!"

Percy's eyes widened, "No, maybe he didn't know that would happen. I thought demigods love to get missions since it gets them out of the camp. I am sure if he knew how dangerous it was he would have not sent you on it."

Luke sneered.

"He never once said I am sorry or came to visit me to see how I was. I failed the mission so he doesn't care anymore. Just like if you fail to be who he wants you to be he will discard you like the rest of us!"

Luke calmed himself down a little bit before giving Percy a small smile.

"I never told you how I ended up here and I probably should. It includes Annabeth and that tree on the top of the hill that you saw while trying to enter camp."

Percy nodded to go forward before he realized something.

"Wait you said you watched me fight the Minotaur not climb the hill, so how do you know I knew that tree was there to begin with?"

Luke smiled creepily before it turned into a regular smile before Luke replied.

"The tree is noticeable from even the ground man so you must have seen it on your way towards camp."

Luke shifted around before coughing.

Squinting his left eye, Percy said," I Guess so."

Percy knew something was off about Luke. He may have only known him for a couple weeks, but in that amount of time he can learn a lot about a person.

Looking distracted Luke got up off the bench before saying, "Um got to go Perce see you later."

Luke then ran off towards the forest.

"Wait," Percy shouted.

"You forgot to tell me about how you got here..." Percy's voice quieting by the word.

Shaking his head Percy went back to killing straw dummies.

* * *

 **During Percy's spare time.**

Upon finishing his last class of the day, Percy went off to find Grover and Annabeth. They would usually hangout and talk about current events going on in the Greek world.

Walking down to the arena Percy found Annabeth sitting on a bench reading something.

Percy wanting to scare her silently but quickly ran around the arena before walking up behind her.

Percy knew Annabeth hated spiders so it would be the perfect prank.

Tip toeing up to her Percy then walked his pinkie and thumb up the right side of her back.

Annabeth looked right and Percy went to the left before throwing a fake spider in her lap.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Annabeth screamed and bolted up before stepping away from the bench.

"Kill it Percy kill it"

All Percy could do was laugh and laugh.

This made Annabeth very confused. After a few seconds she began to clue in.

"Oh you dick!" Annabeth screamed before hitting Percy with her giant book.

"Hey, ow ow stop okay ow stop. It was just a joke relax, "Percy said as he attempted to protect his face from Annabeth's wrath.

Annabeth stopped her hitting before she told Percy, "If you ever do that again It will be the end of you."

"But only if you can catch me, "Percy said as he taunted Annabeth.

"Ya ya,"Annabeth agreed, "Let's stop by the Athena cabin before we go looking for Grover."

Nodding his head in agreement Percy and Annabeth wandered off towards the cabins.

* * *

After thirty minutes Percy and Annabeth found Grover hanging with some tree nymphs.

Deciding they did not want to bug him, Percy and Annabeth went to the beach instead.

Upon arriving they found a nice spot under a tree.

"How come it never snows or rains or does anything in camp? "Percy asked Annabeth.

Laughing slightly Annabeth said, "It is because of the magical barrier. It keeps the monsters and even bad weather out."

Percy nodded his and said," Ah I see."

Percy and Annabeth sat alone silently as Percy was internally debating if he should as the question that he has been dying to know.

"Um Annabeth Luke told me to tell you that he wanted you to explain how he and you got here and how that pine tree is involved..." Percy said.

Luke never said such thing, but Percy was quite curious.

Annabeth stiffened for a couple seconds before relaxing.

"Percy I don't usually like telling people the truth since it upsets me dearly, but since Luke said so and we are good friends I can share the story but in a more shortened version so it does not take up a lot of time."

Percy nodded his head.

Holding in the tears that were threatening to fall Annabeth began the story.

Percy listened as he found out why he held so many grudges against Hermes, he found out that there had been another girl named Thailia that was with Luke when they found Annabeth as she was running away from her family.

Ultimately the story ended with Thailia dying and becoming a tree, which kind of angered Percy as her death could've been prevented, but instead all the help she gets is becoming a tree.

All throughout the story Annabeth had to stop a few times in order to clean her eyes and calm herself down.

Percy would always tell he she didn't have to say it anymore, but she was pretty persistent in finishing it.

He was rather thankful for the information, and every chance he got would try and repay Annabeth.

This information was crucial to Percy as he has been thinking something is wrong with Luke, and this info only confirms that there indeed is.

"Hey Percy I got to go I will talk to you later and sorry, "Annabeth said as she began to jog away.

"Okay bye and no problem, "Percy said back not realizing she was gone before he even finished.

* * *

 **Same day(Night) Around 9:30 at the arena**

"Mom I know you probably cannot hear me, but I want you to know I am sorry. It is my fault you died if I had only been faster you would be alive."

Whipping the tears from his eyes Percy said sorry one last time before saying, "I love you mom."

"Not yet my lord, but it will be done, "Percy heard a faint voice coming from the forest.

Deciding to investigate Percy quickly walked to the location at which he heard the voices from. While being as silent as possible.

Upon reaching the location Percy eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

This scene proved all the questions Percy has had in his head for the last couple of hours.

The one who had been talking was Luke. His brother Luke. The person it seemed that he was talking to was well no one.

Making Luke seem quite strange.

No one was here, it was only Luke and well now him.

"What about Percy my lord?" Luke seemed confused for a moment," He is very powerful yes but he has a love for our father Hermes, but I am sure with some convincing he will gladly join our side."

 _What did Luke mean our side?_ Percy asked in his head.

Percy looked at Luke once more time before walking away as he had enough headaches for one day.

'Snap'

 _Shit!_ Percy screamed in his head.

Hoping Luke did not hear the sound of a twig breaking, Percy quickly looked back to where he just was and saw Luke still standing there looking like a physco.

Relaxing Percy Turned around before hitting into something.

Grrrrr.

This was the only sound Percy needed in order to know he just fucked up.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading, and sorry for a short chapter. I hope you liked the chapter, but I am sorry for not answering many of the questions in the last chapter... those will be for later ones ;) Oh and I hope I did not rush things with Luke to quick.. i just want to get that stuff out of the way ... anywho till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry if the last chapter was boring or was shit.. but hopefully this one is better.**

 **(7)**

Standing next to Luke with their arms tied in a rope was Percy Jackson.

The hell hound standing a couple feet to the right of them.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this Perce, "Luke said with a sad look plastered on his face as he unsheathed his dagger.

With a terrified look on Percy stuttered out, "I-It doesn't have to Luke, I won't tell a soul. I-I promise."

Shaking his head sadly Luke stated, "I know you won't bro but I just can't take that kind of risk."

As Luke began to bring the dagger up to Percy's neck Percy began to panic.

"You can't kill other demi-gods I thought is it not forbidden?" Percy asked with a glimmer of hope.

Luke smiled evilly,"Well you see Percy I don't have to follow those stupid rules the god's ha..."

Luke stopped and began to listen to something.

His expressions turned into a frown into understanding before he changed back to his creepy smile.

"Change of plans Percy you won't be dying today, but you will be coming with me, "Luke explained as he walked over to Percy's confused but frightened figure.

"Wha..." was all Percy could get out before he was knocked out cold by the end of Luke's dagger.

Luke sadly stared down at the unconscious form of his half-brother before he silently said to himself, "My lord Kronos where do you want him."

 **"Bring him to the mountain he will be of great help,"** a raspy disembodied voice said, **"and Lucas do not forget about the tree."**

Nodding his head Luke motioned the hell hound forward.

"Take him to the mountain do not fail me, "Luke ordered the hell hound.

The hell hound growled before picking up Percy with its mouth and shadow travelling away.

* * *

Picking up a scent, the hell hound came out of its shadow travelling in a forest near California.

Sniffing the air one last time the hell hound dropped Percy and ran away.

Seconds later it came back with a deformed animal in its mouth. Throwing the piece of meat in the air, the hell hound caught it before swallowing it whole.

Satisfied the hell hound made its way over to Percy before picking up another scent. This one was stronger than the last.

The hell hound let out half a growl before an arrow came whizzing out of the bushes before it was embedded into its hide.

Upon contact the hell hound disintegrated leaving a pile of golden dust in its place.

Walking out of the bushes and towards the pile of dust was a young woman with black auburn hair, and dark silver eyes.

Picking up her arrow the young women walked up to Percy and checked his pulse.

"Still alive, "she muttered under her breath before yelling, "Apollo."

Seconds later a man with blonde hair that was spiked up in the front and had blue eyes appeared in front of the women.

"What is up sis,"Apollo said.

Pointing at the boy the women said," I found a demi god on my hunt I need you to do something with him."

Okay Artemis no problemo,"Apollo said before turning around to see this demi-god.

Walking up to the demi-god Apollo face turned into one of shock before saying silently, "Hermes is not going to like this."

Picking up Percy Apollo flashed himself and Percy to his temple.

* * *

Upon reaching his temple Apollo place Percy on his couch before contacting Hermes.

Within two seconds Hermes appeared with a concerned face.

"Where is he?" Hermes asked.

Apollo pointed towards his couch before they both walked over to it.

Bending down Hermes placed his hand on Percy's forehead.

"What happened?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know man Artemis apparently found him when she was on one of her hunts. He was apparently unconscious with a hell hound, "Apollo stated.

"Where?"

"Near California," Apollo said.

Nodding his head Hermes stood up.

"How long can he stay here?" Hermes asked.

"For as long as I can keep him a secret from dad," Apollo stated with a smile on his lips.

Nodding his head once more Hermes said, "Okay, now that he is here it might be easier to continue with our plan. That is of course if my son wants to do it."

Apollo nodded his head.

"If you are right about the war that is coming then this may be our only chance of survival, "Hermes stated.

"And what if dad finds out we are training a demi-god without his permission? Better yet how about the camp? "Apollo asked.

Hermes smiled before saying, "I will tell Chiron something, and as for dad well we will just wing it like we always do. See where he is going with it before saying something."

Apollo nodded.

Hermes patted Apollo back before telling him he had to go back to work and once his son wakes up contact him right away.

"Will do bro,"Apollo promised before Hermes flashed back to his mail room.

Turning back to Percy Apollo said,"We will have tons of fun together nephew," before going to work on Percy's wounds.

* * *

 **Camp Half-blood**

Upon finishing his business with Percy Luke made his way to the camp entrance.

Walking up to the Pine tree Luke said two words, "Sorry Thalia, "before taking out and opening a small jar.

Placing a blue substance on the tree Luke then put the jar back into his pocket before walking away into the night .

 **Camp, morning after in the Hermes cabin**

As the campers in the Hermes cabin began to wake they began to notice the disappearance of Luke and Percy.

"Where in the heck are they," Travis kept asking.

"I don't know bro guess we should go to Chiron about this, "responded Connor.

For now, the two brothers took control over the Hermes cabin.

"Okay campers go to the mess hall we will meet you there in 20,"announced Travis.

A bunch of okays was heard before the cabin cleared out.

Motion his brother Travis and Connor ventured off to the big house to find Chiron.

* * *

 **5 Mins later**

Upon reaching the big house Connor and Travis saw Mr. D and Chiron sitting on the porch.

You see Mr. D is the god of wine, and he was sent here as a punishment for going after a nymph that Zeus liked.

Walking up to Chiron and Mr. D Travis said,"Hey Chiron and Mr. D I have something you may want to hear."

Looking over towards the two approaching boys both Mr. D and Chiron stared in confusion.

Once Travis and Connor reached Mr. D and Chiron, Connor in a serious tone stated, "Luke and Percy are missing."

"Oh my, "Chiron said shocked.

"Oh great,"Mr. D said annoyed.

"Thank you for this information children. Now go enjoy breakfast we will talk after,"Chiron ordered.

Travis and Connor both nodded their heads before heading off to the mess hall.

Chiron sighed before facing Mr. D and saying, "What are we going to d.."

'poof'

There was a bright light before a man in an ups uniform appeared.

"Lord Hermes, "Chiron said bowing his head.

"No need Chiron," Hermes stated.

"Brother,"Mr. D said.

Hermes nodded his head.

"May I ask why you have come here lord Hermes. Not to offend you in anyway, "Chiron asked politely.

Hermes smiled before looking at his half-brother and back at Chiron.

"I am here to tell you about the disappearance of my son Perseus," Hermes stated, "I have sent him on son minor quests that should take up a few years. I will however send him back to camp if necessary.

Chiron nodded his head knowing not to question a god's actions.

"Ah so one brat down another to go,"Mr. D said as he was getting bored of this conversation.

Rolling his eyes Hermes asked, "Do I have to teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't call any of my children brats Dionysus?"

Mr D's eyes widened and he visibly gulped before shaking his head.

"And what do you mean one to go?" Hermes asked confused.

"Your other son Luke is also missing my lord, "Chiron said sadly.

Shocked Hermes nodded his head.

"Thank you for this information Chiron I will figure this out."

 _Maybe Percy will know something about Luke,_ Hermes thought.

Hermes said a good bye before flashing back to his palace.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace**

Hermes was sitting on his couch thinking about where his son Luke would be, and on the other hand he was also worried about Percy.

A ball of mist appeared in front of Hermes before saying, "incoming call!"

"Accept, "Hermes said in hopes of good news.

An image of Apollo appeared on screen.

"Hey bro your son is up, "Apollo said.

Nodding his head in excitement Hermes said, "Okay thanks be right there."

Slashing through the image Hermes flashed over to Apollo's palace.

* * *

 **Apollo's Palace**

Flashing in Hermes appeared in the living room where his son was laying down hours ago.

"Where is he?"Hermes asked confused.

"Wash room," Apollo stated.

Nodding his head Hermes sat down on the couch.

Minutes later Percy appeared.

Noticing his son Hermes stood up from the couch and nervously fiddled with his fingers.

Percy now in the living room asked,"Dad?"

Nodding his head Hermes was awaiting the smacking or yelling that he was sure to get form his son.

Those thoughts were washed away once he had felt two arms go around his waist.

Hermes looked up as he saw Percy back away.

"You don't know how long i have been waiting to do that, "Percy stated.

"Are you not mad at me for not being there for you and your mom?" Hermes asked in confusion.

Apollo sitting back was watching the scene in amusement.

Percy shook his head before explaining, "Mom told me everything. How there are ancient laws forbidding you from doing anything or being able to participate in my old life. I may not have forgiven you a weeks ago but I do now."

Nodding and smiling Hermes hugged his son one last time before motioning him to sit down.

"So what had your uncle told you so far?" Hermes asked.

Thinking for a sec Percy said,"That you guys have some type of training for me for an upcoming war that he saw, and how if I choose to accept the training it will be the best time of my life."

Grinning Hermes said," Yes it totally will be."

"So what do you say nephew will you do it or not?" Apollo asked with a glimmer of hope that Percy would say yes.

Pretending to think Percy took a few seconds before he responded.

"To turn down a great once in a life time opportunity like this would be insane," Percy stated before smiling brightly,"But what about my friends at camp?"

Hermes explained that he could go to camp whenever he wanted he would just have to tell either Apollo or himself.

In a more serious tone Hermes asked,"Percy do you know anything about Luke, and please answer honestly."

Sighing sadly Percy explained that the day before he had seen Luke in the forest talking to something, and being as clumsy as he was stepped on a branch and was captured and brought to Luke by a hell hound. Once there Luke was about to kill him but was stopped by the same voice that he had heard on the day of his mother's death. Then after that he heard something about mount Tam and he was knocked out.

"Anyways how am I here?"

Percy asked, confused as hell.

"Well son apparently Artemis found you on one of her hunts and she called Apollo which then brought you here,"Hermes explained.

Nodding his head slowly Percy looked over at Apollo before saying, "Thank you Lord Apollo.

Rolling his eyes Apollo said, "Don't call me that just call me Apollo or uncle and no problem Perce happy to help."

"Okay now on to different matters, "Hermes announced, "We shall plan out the training schedule!"

* * *

 **Mount Tam**

 **"I give you one fucking task and you screw it up!"** Yelled an irritated disembodied voice.

Shaking in fear due to the power of the voice Luke accomplished to push out the words, "I'm sorry, m-m-my Lord. I did not know the stupid hound would go and die before reaching th..."

 **"Enough!"** the voice screamed, **"I have another task for you. I need you to collect some things for our army. Do not fail me again."**

Nodding his head Luke was given the list of items before he began his quest.

* * *

 **Week later at Hermes Palace**

It has been a week since Percy accepted the offer of training with his father and uncle.

A week and he has learned so much about the different type of clubs the world has to offer.

Walking to the kitchen from his bedroom Percy greeted his father before pouring a bowls worth of oats crisp cereal.

Once he had finished his meal Percy did what he has always done in the morning. He would go and ride the sun chariot with his uncle while his father would deliver packages and letters.

"Gods I could never get used to this,"Percy stated as he looked down upon New York.

Apollo laughed before saying,"give it about a couple thousand years and you won't be saying that."

"True true,"Percy said laughing.

Time flew by in the sun chariot, before he knew it Percy was with his father studying the arts of thieving.

Hermes had always said it was a good skill to have since it would keep you alive, or earn you a few extra dollars.

Something Percy was happy to agree to as he still has the money he'd stolen weeks ago from those pedestrians.

As the lessons progressed Percy learned new techniques on pickpocketing and lock picking. Particularly on how to do them faster than usual. Takes up less time and more time to either get what you came for or run away.

As soon as the lesson ended Percy was flashed back to Hermes palace.

Yawning Percy got something quick to eat before making his way to his bedroom.

Changing into nightwear, Percy then contacted Grover like he usually does. Sometimes Annabeth would join in and the conversation would go on for hours.

All he wanted to know was the condition of camp. He may not have lived there to long, but it was his second home after all and he would be damned if anything happened to it. Even though Thailia's tree protects them.

Hopping into bed Percy closed his eyes before falling asleep almost instantly.

As usual Percy got the nightmares of some man and his friends. His friends were being torn apart limb by limb by Greek monsters. All Percy could do was watch as in the nightmare he was tide up to a pole on Mount Olympus.

A man next to him was saying,"This all could have been avoided Perseus if you just surrendered. The dream would end with a man that he couldn't tell slit his throat.

This always made Percy wake up sweating in the middle of the night.

Apollo had given Percy pill to take to get rid of the nightmares, but it seemed some force was forcing Percy to experience them every other night.

Upon telling his uncle and father Percy would always explain the difference in each one Maybe it would clue into the future. Something that is crucial as of right now.

Once morning came Percy would go over the multiple dreams again and again.

"Gods I hope this means something."

* * *

 **Mount Tam**

"It is done my Lord i have collected all of these items and given the ones highlighted to the god ares," Luke said to what seemed to be nobody.

 **"Good very good,"** said a raspy disembodied voice, **"My plan is falling into place. If the gods break out into war against each other it will leave them weak enough for me to destroy their very essence!**

Luke nodded in agreement.

"What is the next step to your plan my lord, "Luke asked as he bent down with one knee.

 **"Hang low for now, we will continue later on. No need to rush I still need to form before we can attack,"** The voice said.

Bowing Luke said, "As you wish.

 **"Actual I want you to start recruiting monsters and Demi-gods. Buy a cruise ship with the money provided and keep some of my army on it for a navel attack."**

"As you wish, "Luke said.

Collecting the money given to him by another titan Luke set off to find the biggest cruise ship he could buy. He would need it big especially if demi-gods and monsters where going to be living on it for years.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

"Where is it! "Zeus screamed.

In about five seconds all the major gods appeared in the throne room.

"What is wrong father? "Athena goddess of wisdom asked.

"My bolt. It has been stolen, "Zeus said a little calmer since it was his daughter he was talking to.

"Stolen but how? No one can steal a god's symbol of power it is forbidden.

There where murmurs of agreement going around the room before Hermes spoke up.

"Gods can't but demi-gods can. Isn't that right? "Hermes asked.

Athena nodded her head as she said yes.

"Then we will set out a quest, a search party whatever we can make. I need my bolt back and no one will get in my way of finding it!"Zeus announced.

Once Zeus was done his complaining every god and goddess flash away leaving Zeus to sit in his throne thinking of names he could blame the disappearance of his bolt on.

 **And that is it! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for such a short length but the next one will be about 5 maybe 6k words. Anyways see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for the past two chapter. I have read them over and noticed how badly they where written. They also seemed a bit rushed which I would like to also apologize for. Here is chapter eight a longer and hopefully better chapter .**

 **(8)**

 **Underworld**

Sitting on a side table in Hades palace was an orb.

It was dark. Pitch black to be precise. The only noises heard were whispers of the dead.

There was something Floating around inside the orb. It was a female body. The body was deformed and unrecognizable.

Hades who was staring at the orb sighed.

"Hermes and his gifts always make my job a little bit harder each day."

Picking up the orb Hades smashed it on the ground. Turning it into millions of tiny glass pieces.

Shadows began to twirl around raising in length by the second. After a good 10 seconds the shadows began to disperse and a female figure was left in its place.

The female inhaled a large amount of air before opening her eyes which quickly turned to confusion and shock.

"W-w-where am I? "She asked.

Hades sighed before tapping his throne.

Upon hearing this the women whipped around in Hades direction.

Satisfied Hades began,"Hello my dear I am Hades. You are here because it seems someone loves you dearly, so dearly that they gave you something that could say resurrect your body. Of course I have to approve it."

The women opened and closed her mouth before trying to process what Hades had just told her.

"Hermes!"She said with a gasp.

Nodding his head Hades said,"Yes Hermes had a doing in this."

"But why did you resurrect me? "the women asked in confusion.

Hades gave a small laugh before tapping his head.

"I use my brain dear. Would I want to start an unneeded fight with my family up in the sky or would i want to keep the peace and just resurrect you. I don't have to do too many so it isn't to bad anyways."

Nodding her head, the women asked once more, "When will I be leaving?"

"Ah straight to the point, "Hades said, "Well My Dear Sally you will be leaving right now."

Hades snapped his finger sending the women known as Sally back to her apartment in Manhattan, New York.

* * *

 **Camp half-blood A year after Zeus's bolt was stolen.**

It was a sunny day at camp half blood. The birds were chirping and the satyrs where running around playing on their wooden pipes. In the background you could hear the faint sound of the forges of Hephaestus working away. You could hear swords clashing against each other, and people cheering in excitement.

The noise that was the loudest out of them all was a scream. Not just any scream it was a scream of terror and sadness.

The scream was so loud that it made most of the camp stop what they were doing just to investigate this sound.

One of which was Chiron. He had raced towards the screaming where he found it had been Annabeth a daughter of Athena at the base of Thalia's tree.

Upon reaching Annabeth Chiron asked,"What is the problem my dear?"

His face was written with confusion.

Pointing at the tree she stuttered out,"The tree i-i-it's dying"

Annabeth began to cry.

Chiron trotted up to Annabeth before engulfing her in a warm hug.

"Don't worry Annabeth I'm sure we can fix it."

Annabeth nodded her head sadly before she was released by Chiron.

Minutes later Mr. D and 3/4 of the camp showed up.

"What did I miss?"Mr. D asked confused.

Chiron announced for all the campers to go back to their duties and that we will talk about it later.

There was a wave of groans before everyone cleared out except Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth.

"It is the tree,"Chiron stated to Mr. D,"Annabeth here says it is dying, but by what I do not know.

Nodding his head Mr. D walked up to the trunk of the tree and began his inspection.

After five minutes Mr. D stated that the poison used had soaked into the trunk and that it would be impossible to make an antipode for.

"Wait,"Annabeth said,"I might know something that could help."

Mr. D motion her to go on as he had taken an interest tin what this daughter of Athena had to say.

"The golden fleece,"She stated,"It is the only thing that could save her from dying all-over again."

Nodding his head slowly Chiron said,"Yes, yes this would work, But the only problem is the dangers of the island it is located on."

Mr.D nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes who would be dumb enough to go along with you,"Mr.D asked Annabeth.

Annabeth let out a small laugh before saying,"Oh don't worry I know someone who would be perfect for that position."

* * *

 **Hermes Palace an hour before the event at camp half-blood**

Ting, ting.,

Hermes blade was thrown across the room hitting the wall and falling on the ground.

Percy put the tip of his sword to his father's neck.

Taking his blade from his father's neck Percy transformed the sword back into a ring.

Hermes patted his sons back.

"Well done Percy, your skill and speed with a blade is getting better by the day. Add your speed to that and you will be a force not to be reckoned with!"Hermes praised.

Percy's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Thanks dad, but I could not have done it with out your help,"Percy said,"Before this training I could barely control my speed let alone defeat anyone in a dual. I would get exhausted within minutes."

Hermes laughed before nodding his head.

Motioning his son to follow him Hermes walked towards a bench.

Sitting down Hermes watched as Percy sat down right next to him.

"Have you noticed a difference after your battles or after you long jogs in the morning?"Hermes asked.

Percy placed his hand over his mouth in a thinking type manner before he shook his head and said no.

Smiling Hermes said,"Percy you do not get exhausted! You can last for hours and never tire. That is one of the great perks of adopting my speed. It gives you many advantages."

Percy face turned to one of shock.

"As your training progressed your abilities and perks did so as well,"Hermes explained, "Your injuries heal within seconds, your energy never depletes, and so many more things that I want you to find out in time"

Percy nodded his head.

There was still something Percy wanted to know though.

"But why me?"

Hermes tilted his head in confusion,"What do you mean?"

"Like why give me all these powers but let your other children off with minor ones?" Percy asked.

Hermes said and ohhh before he smiled at his son.

"You see Percy your powers are given to you by the decision of the fates. It was your fate to posses my greatest ability, and your fate will depend on how you use thus powers."Hermes explained to his confused son.

Staring at the ground for a few seconds Percy processed what he was just told.

"Okay,"Percy said.

"But don't worry you are my favourite son Percy I hate to take favourites but your mom is the first women I have actual ever loved in a long time. She loved you with all her heart and so do I. I do love my other children don't get me wrong,"Hermes said.

Percy nodded his head once more.

"I just wish I could have done something to save her,"Percy said sadly,"Her birthday is coming up and I wanted to plan something special for her this year."

Hermes nodded his head before he thought of a great idea.

"Why don't we go back to your apartment on her birthday"

Percy smiled sadly before saying,"That sounds like a great idea dad then we can celebrate it there."

With the plan set for when Sally's birthday came the two had no idea what was to come upon reaching the apartment in three weeks' time.

* * *

Now that training was done for the day Percy would spend his spare time with his uncle Apollo in his sun chariot.

"So how was training man?"Apollo asked.

Percy smiled before explaining how he disarmed his father 20 out of 30 times.

"Remind me not to mess with you Perce,"Apollo said nudging Percy's shoulder.

Percy laughed before focusing back on camp Half-blood.

What ever happened to Zeus's bolt?"Percy asked.

"Well Aphrodite found it on Ares as they where on a date, and she used charm speak to make him give it back to Zeus so a war would not break out between us. Thus ending the week long head ache of mine,"Apollo said with a chuckle.

Percy nodded his head as he noticed something at Thalia's tree.

"I wonder what's going on down there by Thalia's tree,"Percy said.

Apollo set his chariot into auto pilot before looking at the scene below.

Chiron, Mr. D, and Annabeth where all surrounding the tree while it seemed they where having a discussion about thus tree.

The curious side of Apollo took over and he told Percy,"Lets go find out then."

Before Percy could even respond Apollo flashed Percy and himself to a safe distance from the tree before they both made there way over to Thalia's tree.

* * *

Upon reaching the tree Percy heard a,"...perfect for that position." before him and Apollo where noticed by Annabeth.

"And speaking of that Person,"Annabeth said pointing to Percy.

Percy waved to Annabeth before saying to Chiron and Mr.D before making his way over to her.

"Percy have you been working out?"Annabeth asked,"Your athletic build is more defined then it had been last year."

Percy blushed. It was true his training had made his athletic build a tiny bit more defined then last year. He is still young and his muscle and body were still growing, but by his sixteenth year he may have the body of an Olympic athlete.

"So what's the problem,"Percy asked once he felt the heat leave his cheeks.

Annabeth gave him a sad smile before motioning Percy to follow her.

"Be back in ten minutes' bro,"Apollo shouted to Percy who began to walk away.

"Alrighty,"Percy said in response before wandering off with Annabeth.

"So,"Apollo said as he faced Chiron and Mr. D,"What seems to be the problem."

Mr.D ignored the question before asking Apollo,"Wait does father know that you guys are keeping Perseus with you?"

"No,"Apollo stated blankly before asking his question once more.

Mr.D just stood there thinking of all the chaos to come if Zeus found out about Percy.

Sighing Apollo said,"Brother don't worry we have got a plan once father finds out about Perseus so relax no war will be breaking out."

Mr.D nodded.

"Now the tree Chiron?"Apollo Aasked yet again.

"Oh yes sorry my lord,"Chiron said after a quick shake of his head,"It seems it has been poisoned by who or what I do not know."

Apollo nodded his head before he too examined the tree.

"Ah I see.,"Apollo said to himself,"Yes."

Mr.D and Chiron gave each other confused looks before looking back at Apollo who was in full doctor mode.

"What is your plan to save her,"Apollo asked."

"Well,"Chiron started.

"Annabelle said about getting the golden fleece,"Mr.D finished.

Apollo stopped what he was doing and stared at Chiron and Mr.D.

"You do know how dangerous the island is right?"Apollo asked in shock.

Chiron nodded his head before saying,"That is why we will need a powerful demi-god. Some one just like Percy."

"No,"Apollo shouted,"I won't let you. I don't want him to risk his life for the sake of others benefits!"

Mr.D rolled his eyes.

"It is his decision brother,"Mr.D stated,"And I am sure he won't let down the opportunity of helping others."

* * *

 **Percy and Annabeth**

As Annabeth and Percy went on a walk she explained the thing about the tree and about how she needed his help on a quest for the golden fleece.

"So you want me to go on a dangerous quest to save a tree form dying?"Percy recapped.

"Yeah that is about right,"Annabeth said."

Percy smiled before asking,"where do I sign up?"

Annabeth smiled in delight before giving Percy a huge hug.

"Thanks Percy. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for,"Annabeth announced which made Percy blush a crimson colour.

"Don't worry Annabeth if I get to spend time with Grover and you while saving the camp you can always count me in!"Percy said.

Annabeth nodded her head before telling him that the quest starts tomorrow and that he should meet them at Thalia's tree tomorrow morning at ten am.

Saying a good bye to Annabeth Percy watched as she walked away.

Turning around Percy used his speed to get back to the tree in and instant.

"Jesus christ Peter watch it,"Mr.D complained.

Percy rolled his eyes at Mr.D saying his name wrong yet again,"It is Percy sir and sorry."

Apollo and Chrion let out a laugh before Apollo patted Percy's shoulder asking him if he is ready to go.

Nodding his head Percy said good bye to Chiron and Mr.D before He closed his eyes and Apollo flashed Percy and himself back to the sun chariot.

* * *

 **Apollo's Chariot**

After a few seconds Apollo turned off auto pilot and began driving the chariot which happened to be a BMW once more.

"So what did Annabeth ask you?"Apollo asked already knowing the answer to come.

"Let's just say I am going on a quest tomorrow..."Percy said.

Apollo sighed.

"You do know the dangers of this quest right?"

Percy nodded his head,"I will tell dad tonight during dinner I am sure with some convincing he will let me go."

* * *

 **Hermes Palace at the dinner table.**

"No,"Hermes stated.

"But dad wit out the fleece we cannot save the tree which protects camp!"Percy argued.

"Percy I can't take the risk of you dying you mean to much to me. What would your mother say?"Hermes explained.

Percy sighed.

"She would be upset at first but understanding like you should be, I promise I will stay safe and come back in one piece. I have not been on a quest yet. Maybe this could be the chance to get Zeus to like me so when he finds out about us then he would not be to harsh,"Percy said.

Hermes thought for a moment. Percy was right this could help them in the future.

"Fine,"Hermes said.

Percy darted up from his chair before hugging his father.

"Thanks dad you are the best,"Percy said, delighted that his father let him go on the quest,"I better go pack the essentials."

Percy then darted off towards his room.

Shaking his head slowly Hermes finished his steak before flashing away the dishes.

Checking his watch Hermes decided to play some Xbox since he had the spare time.

Grabbing the controller Hermes started up the Xbox and started up the game smite.

He had always like this game as it was fun to play as other gods and even himself from time to time.

Picking Mercury, Hermes went entered the match and dominated the battlefield as always.

Ultimately winning the match in ten minutes' time.

"That is right Zeus I am Mercury the destroyer of all! Get ready to feel my wraith once more!"Hermes said aggressively as he went to play another match.

After about 15 minutes he won the match once more.

"Amateurs,"Hermes muttered while shaking his head with a smile plastered on his face.

Checking his watch again, Hermes turned off the Xbox as it was time to go back to work.

Leaving a note on the table telling Percy where he had gone Hermes flashed out of his palace and into his mail room.

* * *

 **Mount Tam**

Luke as always would come here once a week to let Kronos know of his progress.

As punishment for failing Luke would a non-lethal dose of poison injected into him which causes excruciating pain for an hour or more.

"Master,"Luke said as he keeled in front of kronos coffin.

The coffin that was pulled out of Tartarus months before by a groups of demi-god followers.

 **"Lucas what have you come to tell me today?"** The raspy old disembodied voice of Kronos asked.

"My lord we are growing by the day with followers for your cause. By this rate we should be able to crush the Olympians the day of the assault, "Luke stated with glee.

 **"Good very good,"** Kronos said, **"Keep up the good work Luke, but be wary when travelling to the golden fleece. Camp half-blood has sent out a quest to collect it for that tree of theirs."**

"Noted my lord,"Luke said.

 **"Keep me updated on the progress,"** Kronos demanded.

Luke nodded before walking away from Krono's coffin. Back to the cruise ship full of monsters and demi-gods demoted to Kronos.

* * *

 **Princess Andromeda**

Upon reaching the cruise ship Luke made a mandatory meeting of all group leaders.

once everyone was settled into the map room Luke began the meeting.

"I need four volunteers to help me in getting the golden fleece, "Luke stated, "I have also changed the plan. Three demigods are being sent to go and find the golden fleece. Upon finding it we will ambush the three and steal it thus speeding up Kronos resurrection process. "

The ten leaders talked among their selves as they decided who would go with Luke. In the end a son and daughter of Nemesis, a son of Isis, and finally another son of Hermes was to follow Luke on the quest.

"Good so it is settled then. Everyone go back to work we leave in two days so be ready by then,"Luke announced.

The four demigods nodded and everyone went back to their jobs on the cruise ship.

"Time to plan the ambush,"Luke said under his breath as he sat down and began to examine the map in front of him.

* * *

 **Next day Hermes Palace**

It was nine am and Percy was just finishing his breakfast. He was overly excited that today would be the start of his first quest.

He uncle gave him an enchanted bow that would shoot endless arrows. Percy's skill with the bow had gotten better over the years and Apollo was sure Percy would need it in his upcoming quest.

Washing his dishes Percy said a good bye to his father promising to contact him once a day.

His father gave him a sad smile before kissing his forehead.

Percy then headed out the front door where he would meet his uncle.

"Ready to go bro,"Apollo asked while smiling down at Percy.

"Yeppers,"replied Percy.

Nodding his head Apollo snapped his fingers and they both landed into his sun chariot.

Since Percy had an hour to go Apollo decided to get a conversation going.

"Are you sure this is what you want Percy?"Apollo asked concerned for Percy's life.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes uncle it is. Don't worry I have yours and my father's awesome training to help me along the way!"Percy stated.

Apollo smirked,

"Haha yes you do man yes you do."

For the next little bit Percy and Apollo talked about all the buildings they had seen while driving the chariot.

Before they both knew it time was up and Percy was sent on his way to camp.

"Stay safe Perce, and see you soon,"Apollo said before giving his nephew a manly hug.

"Will do uncle,"Percy promised before Apollo flashed him to the camp borders.

* * *

 **Camp borders**

Annabeth and Grover were sitting on half blood-hill waiting for the third quest member.

"Oh there he is,"Grover said as he pointed to Percy who was at the bottom of the hill.

Before they both could get up Percy was by their side in an instant.

"Hey guys,"Percy said cheerfully.

"Damn man is it just me or do you get faster everyday,"Grover said before walking up and engulfing Percy in a hug.

"I most likely am,"Percy admitted with a laugh.

Patting Percy's back Grover face Annabeth.

"Ready to go boys?"Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Yes yes sorry Annie I know you like to be on time with everything and it seems to be 10:05,"Percy said jokingly.

"I do not!"Annabeth stammered,"I can be late sometimes."

"Yeah right. Okay,"Percy said in a mocking manner.

Annabeth huffed in annoyance while Grover just stood back and laughed.

Percy smiled before saying,"Calm down I'm only teasing."

Annabeth smiled mischievously.

"Why are you smiling like tha.."Percy didn't even finish his sentence before Annabeth pushed him and he began to tumble down half-blood hill.

Annabeth and Grover rushed down to Percy who was slowly getting up as he groaned in pain.

"Okay okay I deserved that,"Percy admitted.

"Damn right,"Annabeth said.

Grover only rolled his eyes at the twos behaviour before telling them we should get in argo's van.

Agreeing the three friends headed off to the van where they would be taken to New York city in hopes of catching a plane to Florida where the golden fleece is located.

* * *

 **New York City**

Once they got to the airport Annabeth, Grover, and Percy headed off to find the plan that was heading to Florida.

After going through the security checks and ticket booth the three friends found their seats in first class.

"Man I have never been on a plane let alone first class before,"Percy stated.

"Me too man,"Grover admitted.

"I have only been on a plane twice but never in first class. Which doesn't seem too much different the the others,"Annabeth said confused.

Percy let out a laugh before explaining how the classes work.

"How do you know all of this stuff Percy?"Annabeth asked.

"My dad,"Percy answered while opening his bag.

Taking out two maps Percy handed one to Annabeth and Grover.

"Here is a map just in case we get seperated during some sort of fight."

"Thanks,"both Grover and Annabeth said at the same time.

Grover stuffed his map in his small bag.

"We have some time until we land so I am going to get some more sleep,"Grover stated before resting his head on the side of the seats back.

"Guess we should do the same to. See you in a bit Percy,"Annabeth said before she too went to sleep.

Percy wasn't tired as he only need a couple hours of sleep a day, so he volunteered himself to watch out in case any trouble found their way over to them.

Taking off his necklace that Apollo gave to him Percy examined it.

With a pull of the chain it would turn into a beautiful perfectly balanced and enchanted orange and yellow flamed bow.

 _I really can't wait to use this,_ Percy admitted internally.

As the plan ride went on Percy would sometimes watch Annabeth sleep which in a way was weird, but hey she would never find out so no harm right?

Once the plan landed in Miami Percy woke Annabeth and Grover up.

Shaking them Percy said,"hey guys we are here."

After a couple of minutes, the three now fully awake got off the plan, went back through security before exiting the Airport.

"Now where to?"Percy asked.

Recapping the prophecy that the oracle had told her Annabeth said it was best to find a boat that they could take to the golden fleece.

"After we get a boat, Grover will need to direct us towards the fleece,"Annabeth ordered.

"Will do,"Grover said.

"I can find us a boat while you guys find a place to stay in for the night,"Percy stated.

Nodding their head Percy said he would iris message them upon getting a boat.

"Okay so it is settled. Percy will contact us when he finds a boat and we will get a hotel room,"Annabeth said.

Nodding his head Percy said,"See you guys later," before he dashed off god knows where.

"He is going to steal one isn't,"Annabeth said sighing.

"Haha yep he is,"Grover agreed.

* * *

Percy has been to Miami hundreds of times with his father and uncle, so he knew his way around perfectly.

Besides buying a boat in the morning, Percy would steal one in the night from Dan's

Upon reaching his location which was Dan's boats and boat accessories Percy went to work on the front door.

Once he unlocked it Percy quickly disarmed any alarms and shut off the camera systems within seconds.

"Piece of cake,"Percy said with a smile.

It took Percy a couple of minutes before he reached the gated docks out back where Dan the owner would keep his high performance speed boat.

 _That is convenient,_ Percy thought as he looked at the boat in the water.

Going back to the front door Percy locked it before walking back out to the docs where he found the keys to the boat and then locked the back door.

Walking over to the boat Percy Stopped to stare at its beauty.

The boat was white with a red lightning bolt down the right and left side leading the front of the boat.

After a couple of minutes Percy came back to reality before hopping into the boat where he started the engine.

"She purrs like a beaut,"Percy said excitedly.

Navigating the white and red boat out of the docs Percy drove it away towards the cities civilian docs.

After about five minutes Percy reached his location.

As he slowed down the boat he came to a dead stop at and empty section.

"Perfect,"He said.

Climbing out of the boat Percy stuffed the keys in his pocket before tying the boat to a post.

Satisfied with his job well done Percy went to an empty area where he iris messaged Annabeth and Grover.

"All done Perce?"Grover asked.

"Haha yeppers,"Percy responded,"I got the guy to drop the price down to.."

"We know you stole it Percy no need to lie,"Annabeth said in the background.

"Okay okay it was an easy job. I then stored it at the civilian docs,"Percy admitted.

"Okay good work man,"Grover said with glee,"We are at the hotel just a couple of blocks from your location I will be waiting outside."

Percy nodded before swiping through the iris message.

"A job well done I must say,"Percy praised himself before walking off to the hotel where Grover and Annabeth where located.

Percy was completely unaware of the figure watching him in the shadows.

"That's my boy,"the figure whispered before vanishing away.

 **The end!... of the chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and later next week i am going to put a poll up what for I will say in the nex** **t chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gods I am so sorry guys. I was caught up in school work... Essays, machining metal, more essays... Anyways here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

 **(9)**

 **Morning after**

"Onto other ne..."

"Howdy folks. I a..."

"...Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants..."

Sighing Percy turned the t.v off and placed the remote on the side table.

"Why does hotel television always have shitty stations,"Percy moaned as he got up off his bed putting on a plain red shirt.

He looked at the awakening forms of Annabeth and Grover before saying,"Tell me when you guys are ready to go I am all set," as he made his way over to the outside porch door he heard a slight grunt from what sounded like Grover.

Opening the door Percy walked out onto the porch. Upon entering he was hit with a gust of fresh morning air.

"Ah nice and cold fresh air always hits the spot."

Rubbing his hands on his arms Percy gazed upon the scenario in front of him.

Whistling in astonishment Percy focused his gaze upon the dock at which the boat he had stolen was located.

 _Gosh I hope we leave before the owner finds out his boat was jacked by some kids,_ Percy said in his head.

Looking at the red speed boat one last time Percy walked back into the hotel room.

Shutting the door behind him Percy walked over to Annabeth and Grover.

Looking up Grover smiled as he noticed Percy coming towards his position.

"Morning guys,"Percy said as he smiled cheerfully.

"Someone sounds happy today,"Annabeth stated with a grin.

Nodding his head Percy said,"Of course I am! This is my second day on my very first quest. What shouldn't I be happy about?"

Grover shook his head while a huge smile was plastered on his face.

Rolling her eyes Annabeth said,"Come on you two we got a fleece to get."

Picking up her bags Annabeth made her way out of the hotel room closing the door behind her.

Percy gave Grover one last smile before motioning to follow.

* * *

 **At the docks**

Upon reaching the docks Percy led the way to the boat he had stolen the night before.

"Here she is!" Percy said with a large smile as he pointed his hand to the white speed boat.

Grover and Annabeth gasped in astonishment.

"Damn Perce when I thought boat I did not think you would get...well an expensive motorized boat!" Grover said still astonished by the type of boat Percy had managed to steal.

Shrugging his shoulders Percy explained,"well it was either fast or slow, so you decide G-man."

Annabeth ignoring the conversation decided to enter the boat.

"Hey don't touch that," Percy yelled to Annabeth who was looking over the controls.

Huffing Annabeth stepped back from the controls and said,"I was just looking!"

Rolling his eyes Percy turned around and motioned Grover to follow him onto the boat.

* * *

Once everyone was on the boat Percy took his position as captain.

"Everyone ready?" Percy asked looking behind him.

Both Annabeth and Grover nodded their heads.

Turning around Percy took a beep breath before looking at his surroundings one last time.

Miami was as busy as ever with the streets full of pedestrians either walking or rollerblading, but one thing seemed to be odd. There were no boats out in the water.

Shrugging it off Percy started the engine.

"hold on it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

 **Hermes Palace afternoon same day.**

"..so yeah she was so tigh..."

"Apollo, please not right now. We can talk about the girls you have had sex with later, but right now I need you to go and talk to uncle H about Percy's training," Hermes said, exhausted from all the thinking he had been doing lately. He is not the god of brains for a reason and it took a lot of energy to get that brain of his working. Getting up off the table chair Hermes walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Looking at his brother's confused face Hermes said," gotta feel like a regular mortal sometimes brother it gets boring acting like a god after awhile."

Taking a swig of his bottle Hermes sat back down in front of Apollo.

Nodding his head Apollo promised once he set the sun on auto pilot he would go right away. Even though he did not know what Hermes meant.

"But what training do you mean bro?" Apollo asked confused as he had not heard about such training.

"Ah yes I forgot to mention Hades will be training Percy in the powers he will be giving him."

Nodding his head Apollo turned around.

As Apollo began to flash away Hermes grabbed his shoulder.

Stopping and turning around Apollo was about to say something when Hermes interrupted him with a sad look.

"And please Apollo check up on my son. I need to know if he is okay."

Nodding his head Apollo firmly grabbed his brothers shoulder before stating," do not worry brother Percy is a strong one he will be okay, but if you insist I will go and check up on him."

Nodding his head Hermes said his goodbyes before flashing off to the mail room.

Sighing Apollo ran his hand through his hair before flashing to his chariot

* * *

 **Sun chariot**

Flashing into his now dodge charger, Apollo looked down and used his godly senses to find his nephew.

"Ah there he is," Apollo said cheerfully.

Percy was in what seemed like a speed boat with a satyr and a blonde.

 _nice ride bro that is such a ladies' magnet, Apollo said to himself._

At the moment the boat was slowly riding the waves and it seems an argument was going on below.

"Wonder what's got them all ruffled up down there?"

Raising his left eyebrow Apollo honked the car horn which set the sun to auto pilot before flashing to his nephew Percy.

* * *

 **Percy on the boat in the Bermuda triangle.**

"Well sorry how was I supposed to know the tank was a quarter of the way full!" Percy shouted in a attempt to defended himself.

Rolling her eyes Annabeth crossed her arms before saying," oh I don't know maybe if you check the gauge which is right her," Annabeth pointed to the fuel gauge.

"Guys come on calm down everything.."

"Shut it Grover," Percy and Annabeth said in sync as they gave Grover an angry glare before looking back at each other.

Getting the memo Grover backed off to let the two demigods argue it out.

"It said full when we left, and gas does not just magically disappear," Percy stated.

Scrunching her eyebrows together Annabeth shook her head before turning around and quietly saying," ridiculous."

Still angry Percy started to shout," where the hel..."

A blinding light appeared stopping Percy half sentence and forced him to close his eyes.

Upon opening them Percy focused on someone who instantly put a smile to his face.

"Apollo," Percy greeted his uncle.

"Hey bro," Apollo said as he patted his nephews shoulder.

Stepping back Apollo looked around the boat before asking Percy," so what seems to be the issue?"

As soon as Percy heard the question he sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"Well it seems we are having gasoline issues.

"Ah," Apollo said.

Nodding his head Percy motioned Apollo to sit down at the table/chair combo.

Once they were both sitting down Apollo got down to business.

"Technically I cannot help you since the ancient laws forbid it, but since I am not a god..." Apollo change his form into one of an old homeless looking man with bags under his eyes a balding head and really old and long dirty brown coat with matching pants to go with it.

".. I am a homeless old man name chuck," Apollo said his voice deeper than before.

Smiling Percy thanked Apollo numerous times before Apol.. No Chuck gave him a gift.

Reaching into his coat pocket Chuck brought out a small tank shaped figurine.

Eight here is a magical gas tank it refills by its self so it never runs out. Snapping his finger, the figurine disappeared another one which was much smaller appeared in his hand.

On further inspection Chuck explained that somehow they had put a whole in the tank.

"Haha yeah so I guess that was something important that broke when I went over the rocks.." Percy said as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Guess so bro," Chuck agreed.

"Thanks again Ap..I mean Chuck," Percy corrected himself as he winked at Apollo.

Smiling Apollo said goodbye before flashing off to god knows where.

"Probably a strip club," Percy laughed quietly to himself.

Deciding to apologize to Annabeth and Grover Percy called them both to the deck.

After five minutes both Annabeth and Grover where on the deck

"What is up bro?" Grover asked as he titled his head slightly. His shaggy hair falling to the side as he did so.

"Yes what is up?" Annabeth said with slight anger in her voice.

Ignoring the tone that was given to him by Annabeth Percy explained how he fixed the problem and they should be back in course in minutes.

"How?" Grover asked dumbfounded.

Laughing Percy said," with the help of a man named Chuck".

With a confused look Grover walked back down the stairs muttering to himself a man named Chuck.

As Annabeth was about to walk away even though she had many question she would rather not start another fight, Percy had stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"I am sorry for being rude earlier it is all my fault and I take full responsibility in my actions," Percy explained.

Annabeth nodded her head before saying,"forgiven, but you do owe me an explanation later"

Nodding his head Percy shrugged his shoulders and said," fair enough"

Nodding her head Annabeth cracked a slight smile before wandering off back to her room.

Feeling a bit better now Percy went back to the controls before starting the boat engine.

Looking around him Percy noticed a storm was beginning to brew.

Sighing Percy began to drive off in hopes of reaching the island before the storm hits. He did not want to deal with tons of water.

"Please just a little bit longer lord Poseidon I do not need any more trouble today," Percy pleaded to the Greek sea god before focusing back onto the ocean in from of him.

* * *

 **Zeus palace**

As always Zeus would spend his afternoons with his wife Hera.

They would walk in the gardens and watch the children play in the fields.

Today was a special day.

Zeus had felt something he has not felt in ages.

The feeling of secrecy among his fellow gods and he would be damned if he let that one person continue on with their plans.

He could not afford to lose his title as king he quite enjoyed the power and losing the control would greatly lower his power something he did not want to lose.

Wanting to explore on thing as soon as possible Zeus sent a message to his most trusted daughter Athena via mind.

Upon discussion he had gotten Athena to set up an investigation which would take place from tonight until the godling is found and punished for their crimes.

Relaxing a bit more Zeus stored the feeling in the back of his mind so he could explore it later as he wanted to focus on his wife before she started asking questions he did not feel like answering.

Putting his arm around Hera, Zeus ventured on with his wife through Olympus.

 **hey guys sorry for such a short chapter and for waiting so long. School got in the way once again and so did my broken computer. I did this all on my phone so sorry if it blows big time. Anyways the next poll will be tomorrow and it will decide who Percy should date later on. Good bye and see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys I am so sorry for the shitty update and my lack of updates I will try my hardest to update asap. It is quite hard on a phone, but I will try for you guys. In case you did not notice I have the poll for who Percy should date up so go ahead and vote away! Anyways here is chapter 10**

 **(10)**

"Gods I wish I could be at home playing Star Wars right now..." Percy complained.

It had been an hour after the visit from Apollo and Percy had given the controls to Annabeth who wouldn't stop bugging him for her turn.

After about five minutes he let in and gave her the controls. As she happily glided to the captain seat as Percy slowly walked to the kitchen bed.

Now on his bed Percy was as bored as ever.

Activating and de-activating his ring was his way of passing the time.

" killing those rebel scums or silently hitting those moronic storm troopers," Percy said with a smile," now that was fun."

As Percy smiling widen he began to day dream. Dreaming of being back in his room, playing on his Xbox, and seeing his mom.

At this point Percy frowned, even though it had been awhile since his mother's death it was still hard for him to believe she is gone forever.

"Hey Perce"

Jumping up a bit Percy hit the shelf above him, fallen down on pain instantly he slowly rubbed his head moaning in pain.

Grover the one who had called his name was just standing their feeling a bit sorry for unintentionally hurting him

Rubbing the back of his head nervously Grover said," um... Ha-ha sorry there Perce. Didn't mean to frighten ya."

Once his head felt a little better Percy for up from his fetal position.

Noticing Grover apology Percy waved it off as he walked over to a chair while rubbing his sore head.

Not wanting to stay Grover quickly stated his business.

" yeah...um... So yeah we reached the island and Annabeth wants you to come out… yeah."

Grover quickly trotted up the stairs as fast as he could.

Rolling his eyes at his friends frantics Percy quickly followed Grover.

As Percy walked up the stair he began to talk sarcastically to Annabeth.

"Good job Annie you drove the boat straight to the islan..." Percy stopped mid sentence as he noticed his friends in the hands of a stranger with monsters and a demigod around him.

"Hey there Perce, Long time no see."

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

"... But without you..."

"ENOUGH NEPHEW!" Hades roared.

Apollo stepped back in fear of his uncle's wrath.

"P-please uncle, it will only be for a couple of months," Apollo tried once again to sway his uncle's thoughts.

Sighing Hades calmed down a bit. Noticing his nephew shaking had made him realize he might have taken a wrong path in their conversation.

"It is not that I don't have time to do it, trust me I do. That is what assistants are for," Hades explained, "anyways as I was saying I just don't want to have anything to do with something my brother is involved in."

Apollo slightly smiled as he stopped his shaking," but uncle you see this has nothing to do with father. "

Hades tilted his head slightly.

Noticing his uncles interest Apollo decided to continue," in fact he has nothing to know about it, thus you would have gloating rights when Percy suppresses even father's children."

Hades put his full interest into what Apollo was saying.

"Hmm," Hades said as he stroked his imaginary beard.

Knowing that it was a high chance that his uncle would help him Apollo smiled was beginning to widened once more.

After a few minutes Hades looked dead into Apollo eyes.

Apollo dropped his smile immediately and began to feel uncomfortable. He started to pace in his spot before Hades smiled.

Hades looked like a psychotic killer ready to thrust his pocket knife into his victim's throat before he stated five words.

"When do we get started?"

* * *

Percy gulped Nervously.

Standing in front of him with his friends in hand was Luke. Percy brother and head of the Hermes cabin.

The brother who betrayed him and captured him. Then attempted to send him to kronos.

"Luke," Percy growled.

"Tsk, tsk. Brother.." Luke was stopped mid-sentence by Percy outburst.

"Do not call me brother traitor."

Luke began to shake his head in disappointment.

Completely ignoring the traitor remark Luke kept shaking his head.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. You should know better than to talk in that tone of voice to me while I have your friends."

Luke was right, Percy was making a huge mistake by being rude to Luke. If he wanted to get his friends out alive, he would have to play it smart and strike when possible.

Relaxing a bit Percy motioned Luke to go on.

Smiling Luke continued," good now that we are on good terms let me explained what is going to be happening for the next few minutes."

Luke handed Annabeth over to another demigod that Percy did not recognize.

"You see Percy we need the Fleece, and it is not to revive some stupid tree," Luke explained.

"But she was your friend Luke she was family, and now you-you are killing her!" Annabeth barely finished her sentence before she began balling.

Rolling his eyes and not turning to face Annabeth Luke said," she will be missed Annie, but I have more important things to worries about them losing an already dead friend! The fleece will be used to revive kronos!"

Upon hearing this Annabeth lost any respect she had for her brother and crush left.

Smiling as he notices the teared face of Annabeth, Luke turned around to face Perch once again shoving Grover as he walked towards him.

Stopping a couple of meters in front of Percy, Luke motioned to his crew.

"You are outnumbered So please just stand down and come to me peacefully and no harm will come to you and your friends," Luke promised Percy.

Pacing around Percy looked over everyone there including Luke. He was looking for a spot to strike.

He would be damned if he let into Luke if he knew the advantage was on his side if he got the opportunity.

Percy had one thing that these people didn't though and that was speed.

Luke knew about Percy's speed but as far as Luke knew was that Percy barely knew how to control his powers.

Percy saw a chance at Luke's chest and he would be insane not to take it, all he had to do was wait for the proper positioning.

Luke faced Percy before addressing him, "Percy I am giving you five seconds before I..." Luke was stopped mid-sentence as Percy's fist connected with Luke chest. Sending him off the boat into the waters below.

He was as fast as lightening sparks sprayed in the air as he rushed towards Luke and now the once attacker was the attacked.

Luke had been ignorant to let his guard down and it cost him hopefully his life. Standing away from his prisoners was a dumb move, but I guess like made a lot of those nowadays.

With his arm straight out and facing downwards, while his head was also facing down Perch slowly raised his head.

"Who is next?"

Pushing his friends towards him the two dracaena apologized quickly before teleporting away.

The one demigod though had other plans.

"I am not a weakling like the others you will die today hero, "the rogue demigod chanted.

The demigod unsheathed his sword and charged at Percy.

Rolling his eyes Percy waited for the demigod to get three meters in front of him before he quick as lightening pulled his arm back and Boom!

Percy's fist made contact with the demigod's face breaking his skull upon contact.

As the demigod fell to the ground blood began pouring out of his mouth and nose.

"Percy, what-the-fuck," Annabeth said frightened.

"What I saved our lives, and he attacked me so what was I supposed to do let him fucking Stab me on the chest?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Shaking her head Annabeth said," you could've knocked him out!"

"I DID! It is just I knocked him out so hard that he um... Died..." Percy said, trying to defend his actions.

Grover not wanting to become involved quietly walked down below deck.

"I saved us! So calm the fuck down and be happy you did not end up in Kronos clutches," Percy said as he had become agitated with Annabeth's attitude.

Shaking her head Annabeth whipped around before stomping down stairs.

"Women," Percy stated.

Turning around and looking at the lifeless corpse below Percy watched as the blood kept pouring out of his mouth and nose making a puddle of red liquid underneath of his body.

Walking up to the body Percy said," as much as I like guest, and trust me I like guests. We frankly have no room for you here so you have to go..."

Picking the body up Percy tossed it over the edge of the boat into the water below. only to find that the boat was lodged into the sandy beach of the island and the body laid in the shallow waters next to it.

"Well shit,"Percy said.

Looking over the island Percy noticed a strong power radiating from something on this island.

"Polyphemus's island," Percy said blankly.

"Yep this is the place," Grover said as he trotted up to Percy," it is just radiating with power I can feel it and it smells delicious."

Perch let out a small laugh before hearing a small shriek and a thud.

Turning around Percy was met with Annabeth cover in the blood of his unlucky victim.

"I did not know you where I into that kind of shit Annabeth," Percy said with a crooked grin.

"Screw you Percy," Annabeth retorted.

Percy laughed before pulling Annabeth up and tossing her into the water, which was met with another shriek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Annabeth screamed.

"Hey," Percy said shrugging his shoulders," I did say the blood doesn't suit you right?"

Annabeth grunted in displeasure which only made Grover roll his eyes and Percy laugh until he couldn't breathe.

After a good five minutes Percy motioned for Grover to follow him off the boat.

Stopping in front of the soaked Annabeth Percy said," hey why so wet?"

Annabeth responded with an arm full of water into Percy's face.

Annabeth began to laugh at the shocked face of Percy Jackson.

"Why so wet Percy?" Annabeth said as she continued to laugh

Shaking his hands Percy said," let's go," before he turned around and ventured forward.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace**

Hermes was sitting on his kitchen table eating a cheeseburger as a bright flash appeared and disappeared within seconds.

"Apollo how did it go?" Hermes asked.

Apollo smiling like a school girl said," oh we got em bro, and now Perce is going to be one of the best out there."

Hermes smiled happily," well done man now the plan can move forward and maybe father will finally realize his mistakes once this war is over.

Apollo laughed,"yeah like that will happen."

Patting his brothers shoulder Apollo asked," ready to go to the club?"

Upon hearing the question Hermes clothes morphed into casual party goer clothes.

"Hell yes! Let's get bloody wasted!"

* * *

 **Polyphemus's island**

"So Grover what you are saying is this monster is tall as fuck and is a cyclops?" Percy asked in reinsurance.

Nodding his head Grover also added,"It is going to be one hell of a fight man hope you are ready..."

"Yeah I assume so. Every fight can't be like Luke's quick and easy. Just the way I like my women," Percy said jokingly as he winked.

Grover only snorted in amusement.

Percy gave a grin before noticing Annabeth walking up towards them.

"You two boys going to stand around all day or are we going to find that fleece Grover?"

"Yes, um come one Perce let's go find that fleece," Grover got up before heading forwards.

Sighing Percy followed behind Annabeth and Grover in hopes of maybe this monster was blind and he did not have to fight.

To tell the truth Percy wasn't too fond of fighting, but due to the past months he had been getting used to it. Something he did not know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again I am sorry for lack of updating. Oh and the poll I only put gods and Artemis since I have been getting a lot of messages.. As much as it doesn't make any sense it may make for an interesting story line, but I still think it might be wrong in this type of story.. You guys decide! The poll is up and ready so have at her. Anyways till next yes and it would be greatly appreciated if you guys could give me some ideas for nicknames for percy.. Ah yes and don't forget to tell me what you would like to see in the future! Every bit helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys, please keep voting in the poll it would be greatly appreciated.. Best yet if you can't just put it in a** review **etc. Anyways so far Thalia is winning. Yeah, so keep voting it ends on December 1.**

 **(11)**

SMACK!

THUMP!

"ANNABETH, GROVER!" Percy screamed as his friends were swatted away by the giant hand of Polyphemus.

Annabeth and Grover where lying unconscious next to a medium sized bolder as the giant's laughter filled the afternoon air.

"You will not survive son of Hermes," the gigantic raspy voice of Polyphemus said," you will share the same fate as your friends."

"And what is that," Percy said confidently as he was trying to buy just enough time to fully analyze the cyclops in front of him.

A devilish smile formed on the cyclops' mouth.

"My dinner," the giant stated as he licked his lips, "and it has been awhile since I have had demigod meat."

Polyphemus began to day dream of his soon to come meal. Partially forgetting of the demigod's presence.

"Nice and juicy meat," Polyphemus said as he continued to lick his lips.

Taking this as a chance Percy quickly moved his friends to safety before resuming his position in front of Polyphemus.

Breaking out of his trance Polyphemus was confused as to where his dinner had gone.

"WHERE ARE THEY JACKSON!" Polyphemus roared

Pretending to think Percy tapped his mouth before saying, "Ah, I think they went for a walk on the beach they will be back in a jiffy."

This only angered Polyphemus.

"You will pay for your insolence," Polyphemus stated.

Reaching down behind a rocked near the entrance to his cave, Polyphemus picked up a gigantic club like object.

Stomping the ground, a loud and high pitched sound erupted before dirt coloured armour began to form around the cyclops' body.

Standing there with his arms crossed behind his back Percy patiently waited for Polyphemus to attack.

Percy had also taken this time to study Polyphemus.

"Today you will die boy!" Polyphemus shouted before smashing his club on the ground and charging towards Percy.

With every step the cyclops took the ground shook.

Sighing Percy quickly activated his sword before rolling out of the way from the lame attempt of crushing him.

"STAY STILL!" Polyphemus roared as Percy dodged every attack that came his way.

 _I need to find a weak spot._

Percy slash and stabbed at the cyclops armour before darting away.

With every hit dirt flew off leaving an open spot for Percy to stab, but before he could do so the armour would quickly fill the gap.

Much to quick for even Percy.

 _Dammit!_

Percy looked for any sign of opening before declaring there was none and he would have to hold the monster off until so.

After minutes of dodging Percy would've smacked himself in the head in disappointment if were not for the battle he was currently engaged in.

 _The head!_ Percy screamed internally.

Dodging another swing Percy ran at the giant. Just as he was close he started to slow down until his running was just as normal as a regular human.

"What the..." Was all Percy could get out before the cyclops' club hit him dead on in the side of the face.

Percy flew back 20 feet before smashing through two trees before the third had broken his fall.

Pain instantly filled his body. Blood dripped from his nose as he had broken it upon impact.

For a Partially blinded Cyclops he had pretty good aim.

 _How_! Was all Percy could think as he lied upon the ground.

Cold, raspy, and disembodied laughter filled the air before quickly dissipating.

Percy slowed his breathing down before attempting to rise. He was only met with a searing pain in his legs and spine. Apparently his powers had begun to come back as his natural healing came into action, but he was still very sore.

"Arghh," Percy moaned before laying back done.

There was only one way he would make it out of here alive, but he knew it was a 50/50 chance even if his healing ability was slowly helping.

Taking a deep breath Percy began to mutter something.

While Percy was doing this Polyphemus was making his way to him whilst laughing.

"You will taste delicious tonight demigod."

Percy sped up his chanting as he knew he was running out of time.

Activating his bow Percy held it between his two hands as he kneeled.

As Polyphemus got closer Percy could only hope the chant would work.

"...purify thy blood..."

Percy quickly finished the chant before happily pulling the string of his bow back.

"Now where is my dinn.."

"Right here you one eyed ugly piece of shit," Percy said before releasing an orange flamed arrow towards the cyclops head.

As the arrow hit its target, Polyphemus stumbled back about 10 meters before falling to the ground.

Rising from the ground Polyphemus screamed in agony as the flames were burning his head as he ran around in circles.

"Get it off, get it off!" Polyphemus screamed as he tried to pat the flames off his head.

The thing was the flames would not come off with a simple pat. In fact, if he jumped into the water the burning would stop.

Of course why would Percy tell him this.

The smell of burning flesh was filling up the air. Almost vomiting twice Percy tried to focused on crawling away from his recent position. Just in case Polyphemus tries to attack.

The screaming and smell went on for minutes before it stopped and a loud thud was heard which meant the monster was most likely dead.

Waiting a couple of more minutes Percy quickly got up off the ground and made his way over to Polyphemus body.

The body of Polyphemus was dissolving into golden dust as Percy approached it. The head of Polyphemus which was the last to dissolve was covered in black with hunks of meat burnt to a crisp. He basically looked like a burnt zombie from the neck up.

Shaking his head with disgust Percy said, "good riddance."

Reaching down Percy picked up a golden object before making his way back to the boat.

* * *

 **Camp**

As Percy, Annabeth, and Grover made their way to the camp entrance where the whole camp, Mr.D, and Chiron where waiting Percy stopped.

Annabeth and Grover noticed Percy's halt and stopped too.

Turning around Annabeth was the first to speak.

"What is it Percy?"

Percy shook his head before looking happily at Annabeth and Grover.

"Uh nothing...Here," Percy said as he quickly handed Annabeth the golden fleece, "Put this on Thalia's tree I have to go I am sorry."

Percy darted off as he left Annabeth and Grover confused.

"What is wrong with Percy?" Grover asked Annabeth as he hoped she would know.

She responded with a slow shake of her head," I do not know Grover, I do not know. But for one thing he seemed extremely happy for some reason."

Nodding his head Grover said, "let's put the fleece in the tree first then we can find out."

"Agreed Annabeth said before making their way over to Thalia's tree.

Upon reaching the tree Annabeth and Grover were met with tons of cheers and pats on the back.

"Where is Percy?" A small feminine voice said.

Annabeth looked to where the voice had come from.

It was Percy's younger half-sister Katie.

"He had to go do something Katie, but he will be back very soon I promise." Annabeth said as she slightly smiled.

Annabeth looked at Grover who was talking among the other, she then focused her attention in Mr.D and Chiron.

" I presume we will talk about this after hmm?" Mr.D asked.

"Yes sir," Annabeth replied.

"Okay, now place the fleece around the tree and let's get on with things," Mr.D ordered as he rubbed his hands together.

Nodding her head everyone become silent as Annabeth placed the fleece around the tree.

"Here Thals this should help you," Annabeth whispered as she bent down and placed the fleece along the bottom of the trunk."

Annabeth stepped back before the fleece began to work its magic.

"Look," campers shouted as the tree began to grow its leaves once more. The borders that surrounded the camp where beginning to strengthen and do their duty once more.

Every camper cheered as the fleece had worked Perfectly.

After the celebrations were done the camp went back to its normal self.

As for Annabeth she told Grover to go off and have fun she would deal with Chiron and Mr.D.

Annabeth retold the story of the quest up until the odd actions of Percy.

"So he just stopped gave you the fleece and said he had to go?" Mr.D asked as he repeated what Annabeth had just said.

"Yes," Annabeth stated.

Mr.D began to think.

"That will be all Annabeth," Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded before heading out the door.

As soon as Annabeth was gone Chiron asked Mr.D," what do you suppose this means?"

Mr.D sighed before stating," I do not know. We will have to wait and see. Most likely something his father has planned."

* * *

 **Hermes' Palace**

Hermes had just finishing up a game of conquest as his son flashed into the room.

"Is it true? "Percy asked excitedly.

Hermes only chuckled before turning off his Xbox and walking towards his son who at the moment was frantically waiting for an answer.

Hermes looked him dead in the eye before saying, "yes."

Percy began to cry with joy as he now knew for a fact his mother has somehow miraculously survived.

"When can I see her?" Percy asked as he began to calm himself down.

Hermes stopped smiling and sighed.

"Percy," he said as he grabbed his son's shoulder," you see it would not be the best choice to visit her for a while."

This confused and saddened Percy.

"But why," he asked.

"She could become in danger once more if you visit her this early," Hermes and explained.

"Oh," Percy said softly, "okay."

Percy then proceeded to his room. His figure was one of a saddened man.

Seeing his son so sad Hermes wanted to reconsider, but he knew deep down what it could cause if Percy visited Sally before the war to come is over.

"I am sorry son but it is for the best," Hermes promised.

Hermes saw Percy nod his head before he continued to walk to his room.

Sighing Hermes messaged Apollo and asked him to look after his son. He then proceeded to flash to his mail room.

* * *

 **Mount Tam**

"Everything is going according to plan my lord," Luke said as he kneeled in front of Kronos' coffin.

" **Good, Good** ," a cold and raspy disembodied voiced said, **"It is time to set things in motion. Once your friend is revived you will be tasked with getting her to join us."**

"yes my lord," Luke said.

" **Go and grow my army. As long as Perseus is still alive or on the god's side he will always be a great threat, so now it is time to recruit and do any necessary tasks for our campaign in world domination!"** Kronos ordered.

"Yes my lord," Luke said one last time before rising and heading back to the cruise ship.

* * *

 **Weeks later.**

Ccccccccc

"What the heck is that sound," Annabeth said aloud to herself.

At this moment she was guarding Thalia's pine tree as they had no guard to fulfill such roll.

Cccccccccccccc

This time the sound was much longer and louder.

"Who goes there?" Annabeth shouted in hopes of a reply.

Cccccccccccccccccc

POP!

THUD!

"What the hell now."

Annabeth quickly walked around the tree before she stopped in shock.

"Oh my gods I need to get Chiron!" Annabeth said before dashing off and leaving a teenage girl who was laying on the ground. She had on a leather jacket, blue jeans, black biker boots, and her hair was spiky and black.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter... Again. And sorry if i got the description of you know who wrong.. Please feel free to leave comment in well the comments section and to give your thoughts on what I should do next! An** **yways until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jesus I am so sorry guys, I have no excuse as to why I have not updated... So here have an longerish chapter as an apology!**

 **(12)**

 **Couple of months later.**

"Well done Percy well done," Hades praised.

In the months that had followed Percy had been sent to his great uncle's palace for training.

"Thank you uncle," Percy said as he shadow traveled beside Hades.

Hades gave a hardy chuckle before patting his great nephew's shoulder.

"It may not be what my sons and daughter's possess, but these powers will serve you well on the battlefield," Hades explained to Perseus.

"Uncle I could not ask for anything more," Percy promised, "these powers that I now possess are more then what I thought I was coming here for. I am forever grateful for your training."

Hades let out a friendly smile.

It was quite strange for Percy to see such a thing, which is why he had begun to back up.

Noticing the strange look on his great nephew's face confused Hades.

It was awhile before Hades realized what had confused Perseus.

"Do not worry nephew I have not gone mad...der," Hades reinsured Percy.

"Oh it was not that it just I have never seen you smile before so... Um it was kind of unsettling to say the least," Percy chuckled softly.

"Ah I see," Hades said.

Percy only nodded his head in reinsurance.

Looking at his watch Hades eyes flashed with shock before telling Perseus he could do as he pleased for the remainder of the day and that training will resume the following day.

Flashing out Hades left a pleased teenage boy who was about to have the time of his life.

* * *

 **Day of Perseus' birthday.**

Whack!

"Happy birthday Percy! "Apollo and Hermes cheered.

"Ugh... what in the fuck was that?" Percy moaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Moments before Percy had finished his training for Hades, he had shadow traveled to his father's palace.

"A project me and Apollo have been working on just for your birthday," Hermes explained as he tried to control his laughter.

Not so lucky Apollo, who was laughing on the ground got a good kick in the shin.

"Owe!" Apollo cried.

"That is what you get for laughing," Percy said as he gave Apollo a smirk.

Rolling his eyes Apollo got off the ground before engulfing his favorite nephew in a hug.

"Good to see you again Perce. It wasn't the same without you," Apollo stated as he patted Percy on the shoulder.

Apollo then proceeded to the kitchen table.

Turning towards his father Percy was met with yet another hug.

After a few minutes Hermes released his son from his grasp.

"It is good to have you back my boy we have so much to talk about," Hermes said.

Percy gave his dad a smile before saying, "It is good to be home father."

"Now to the presents!" Apollo shouted in the background.

Chuckling Hermes motioned his son to follow him towards the kitchen.

"Um father I did not expect any gift..." Percy did not get to finish his sentence before a box was thrown at his face.

"Heads up, "Apollo shouted as he tossed his orange flamed box towards Perseus.

Catching the box which had almost hit him in the face Percy was quick to ask, "you couldn't have just given it to me?"

"Wanted to check your reflexes, and I did hand it to you, "Apollo said, "just I threw it instead of handing it."

Rolling his eyes at Apollo antics Percy traced his index finger across the flames on the paper.

At times it seemed to move and other it was as still as a victim of Medusa's gaze.

 _This paper is too nice to get rid of,_ Percy thought.

Staring at the paper once more Percy shrugged his shoulders before saying,"fuck it," and ripped open the paper.

Beneath it was a plain white box.

Apollo began to smile. As did Hermes.

Inside the box was something they both knew may be a little to overrated, but hey he is using a sword and bow how much worse could it get.

Percy took off the box top before starring at the objects inside.

"No fucking way! "Percy exclaimed in excitement, "these are. These are..."

"A set of M1911 world war two pistols," Apollo re-insured Percy.

Percy starred at the newly acquired set of pistols.

"When do I get to use them? "Percy asked.

Chuckling Hermes said, "now if you would like son. It is better to get well acquainted with your new weapons sooner than later."

Percy smiled widely before shadow traveling to the training room

"I'm never going to get used to that, "Apollo said as he scratched the back if his head.

"Nor I bro,"Hermes said as his smile slowly faded

* * *

 **Training Room**

Standing in front of a straw dummy was Perseus. With his M1911s in hand Percy took aim at dummies before quickly sheathing them into his newly acquired holster.

Staring at his target Percy was quick to tale out his pistols and aim them at the star dummy quicker than the eye could process.

"Bang,bang!"

Percy continued saying this until the pretend clip was empty. To which he would then pretend to insert a fresh one into the olds one's place.

"I'm sure you would do much more damage with real ammo my boy."

Percy was quick to turn around as he had been startled.

"Dad don't frighten me like that, "Percy complained as he sheathed his pistols.

Hermes responded with a chuckle before handing his son two fresh mags.

"Thank you father, "Percy said before happily inserting them into his M1911s.

Hermes stepped back as his son took aim at the dummies once more.

This time as Percy pulled the triggers real sounds of a gun firing blared through the room.

 _No recoil? AWESOME!_

As twenty seconds went by Percy was quick to stop and stare at the guns before him.

"Endless mags never to empty," Hermes said.

Percy was quick to smile and give his father a quick hug.

"I know it is not much but it was all I could come up with," Hermes explained.

Percy shook his head.

"No father it is quite enough, "Percy said,"these past few years would not have happened without you and I am forever grateful."

Hermes was about to say something when his phone began to ring. Taking it out Hermes was met with the soft voice of Martha; one of the snakes on his phone.

"My lord, lord Zeus would like to have a chat."

"Thanks Martha, "Hermes said before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Looks like I got to go kiddo. I'm happy you like your presents and we can talk more later, "Hermes said quickly before he gave Percy one last hug before flashing to the palace room.

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

In front of Hades throne stood Alecto his most humble of servant. One of the three furies that serve him in the underworld.

At the moment they were in a discussion of the offspring of Hades

"...they must not reach my children Alecto!" Hades ordered.

"Yes my lord, but under the circum..."

"Fetch Perseus please," Hades ordered, "he will be of great service and I am sure he would love to meet the children of his favourite great uncle."

Alecto tensed a little the last time she had seen Perseus was when they had a disagreement. Let's just say it did not end well.

After a small pause Alecto got back together and said, "of course my lord."

Alecto bowed before disappearing with smoke left in her trail.

Sitting back down Hades summoned his servant.

Seconds later appeared a skeleton dressed in a black cloak.

"My lord," the servant said as he bowed.

Motioning for the servant to rise Hades said, "I need you to get two rooms ready."

"My lord? "the skeleton asked confused, "I did not know we were having guests."

Hades let out a soft laugh before facing his servant and giving him a smile.

"My lord, "the servant said confused and a bit scared.

Dropping the smile Hades waved off his servant as to which he left as soon as dismissed.

"It is going to take a while before people will get used to this Perseus, "Hades said as he ran his hand through his hair before flashing to his room.

* * *

 **Olympian throne room.**

At the moment Zeus was processing his son's explanation.

"So you are telling me you have been having multiple parties at your house without inviting me? The party god! "Zeus said with fake sadness.

"I am sorry father it is I just did not think you would have time with the women that you share a bed with, "Hermes said as he winked at his father.

Zeus laughed loudly

"You know me to well my son you know me to well."

Hermes and Zeus shared a laugh before parting way and going back to their homes.

Upon reaching his Hermes let out sigh before beginning to laugh.

"That was a close one," Hermes said as he laughed some more, completely unaware for the events that may out his son and himself at risk.

Hermes flashed on new clothes before meeting with his brother Apollo in his kitchen.

"So how did it go? "Apollo asked as he threw a grape into his mouth.

"Good, but I thought at moments I would have given us away, "Hermes stated, "gods I was so fucking nervous bro!".

Nodding his head Apollo finished his grapes before making his way over to his brother. Upon grabbing Hermes shoulder Apollo said, "let us party to celebrate!"

Rolling his eyes Hermes flashed them both to the hottest club in New York.

"Where would I be without Apollo? "Hermes asked over the noise.

"Dead most likely, "Apollo said.

This only made Hermes laugh while Apollo stood smiling.

"Come you jokester let's get fucked up!"

* * *

 **Percy's Room**

"..At-At destroyed focused all fire on The remaining At-At."

"Yes! "Perseus cheered as he had destroyed the last At-At.

The room went dark before a figured appeared.

"Alecto, "Percy said as he turned off his Xbox and t.v.

"Perseus, "Alecto said in response.

"What is needed of me? "Percy asked straight to the point.

"Ah straight to the point as always, "Alecto said, "Lord Hades has asked of your assistance."

"Alrighty,"Percy said as he shadow traveled away.

Sighing Alecto did the same.

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

Appearing before Hades throne Perseus waited for his great uncle to appear.

"Percy, "Hades said as he walked up behind his nephew.

"You are and always will be the sneakiest of the gods Uncle, well besides my dad, "Percy said with a smirk.

Hades laughed at his great nephew's remark.

"Indeed your father is a worthy challenge one that should be decided one day, but for now I have other matters to attend to, "Hades said.

Percy motioned him to continue.

"I have two children in a military school that I need to be delivered to me as soon as possible, and I was hoping you could be the one to do it, "Hades asked.

Percy's eyes light up in excitement at the request, "when and where."

Hades laughed at his nephew's excitement, "tomorrow and at Westover hall and their names are Nico and Bianca.

* * *

 **Day after**

"Come back safe my son, "Hermes said as he released his son from a hug.

"I will father I promise, "Perch said before flashing out.

Appearing in front of the Westover Percy was quick to use the shadows to change his appearance to one of a middle aged man.

 **"Suits you well Percy,"** Hades said in Percy's mind.

"Thanks uncle it does suit me doesn't it, "Percy said back as he dusted off his suit.

Hades laughed before he said his goodbyes and said he will see him once more by the night.

 _Now to find my uncle's children._

Upon entering the school Percy was met with loud music.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Someone said from behind Perseus.

Turning around Percy was met with a tall brown hair man wearing a military uniform with 2 medals on his heart.

"Who are you," Percy asked the man instead of answering his question.

Huffing the man said," I am the vice principle of this school and my name is ."

"Well I am you."

Thorn only looked at Perseues strangely before a sword was sent through his neck, decapitating his head clean off of his shoulders.

Mr thorn dissolved into golden dust.

"Ah good so he was a monster,"Percy said to himself.

Snapping his fingers Percy change every single mortal's brains to think that he was always the vice principal in this Academy.

The mist as he was told could be used to his advantage if used properly.

 _On to the children_

Upon entering the room to which the dance was going on Percy was met with many greetings.

"Niki stay close," a young girl said to her brother.

Upon hearing this Percy was quick to follow the voice before stopping in his tracks when he heard one word that sound familiar from everybody here.

"Hello."

 _What is he doing here? Fuck fuck fuck._

Not that Percy was mad to hear or see his best friends Grover, but with him here he knows that other from the camp will follow and thus will try to take him to camp.

A complication Percy hoped to not have to deal with.

"Hey Grover who is that with you? "Nico asked.

"Annabeth, my name is Annabeth young man."

 _Not her too..._

Walking over to the children Percy assumed his role as a vice principal.

Touching Anabeth's shoulder Percy felt her tense at his touch.

"Enjoying the dance children? "Percy asked.

"Um yes sir it is quite well done. thank you for letting us have it," Bianca said with a small stutter.

Annabeth and the others only nodded in agreement.

Thinking it was right to do so Percy did not smile but nodded his head and moved away from the group of demigods.

"Who was that? "Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but if I have learned anything from this place is to always be nice to people you don't know. They may end up to be someone important and that could cause great pain to you.," Bianca said.

Nodding her head Annabeth went back to telling them the plan for escape.

Meanwhile Percy was keeping a close eye on their position whilst he mingled with the crowd.

 **Hour later**

As an hour past the group of demigods had begun to move, and if Percy was to have any chance of collecting his Great Uncle's children then it would be best to follow.

Walking into the shadow Percy became a very hard target.

With his newly acquired powers he could hide in the smallest part of shade.

 _Thank you Hades,_ he said in his head.

The demigods moved outside as Percy watched them meet up with a strange teenage girl and boy.

"Thalia we are all set to leave," Annabeth said.

Nodding her head, the girl known as Thalia punched the boy in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" the boy complained.

"I don't know I just like hitting you," Thalia said with a smirk.

Grumbling the boy went on to collect Nico's and Bianca's things.

Grover came galloping at top speed before stopping in front of the group.

"Monster close by*huff*leave now*huff*,"Grover said between breaths.

"Grover relax, "Annabeth said as she placed a hand upon his shoulder, "what kind of monster?"

Grover was about to speak when a low roaring/mooing sound was heard.

"For fuck sakes, "Percy said under his breath, "not the fucking Minotaur too."

"The Minotaur! "Thalia said with a surprised face.

"We better get moving now! "Annabeth said.

"Oh relax guys I can deal with this thing... I think," the boy sort of boasted.

"Don't be foolish John not many have had the glory of defeating the beast and I am sure it won't be a rookie, "Grover stated, "the last time a rookie killed the beast he was out for 3 days."

"So a rookie can kill it then! "John said with hope.

"John," Annabeth said, "you would have to be a very powerful demigod to defeat such a thing not matter who you are, so please let us move on before we all go face to face with the bull."

John only nodded his head on understanding before moving towards the woods.

"Ahhhhh,"John screamed.

"What now muffin? "Thalia asked as she was bored with his nonsense.

"Hunters," He said as his terrified face was revealed as he ran out of the woods, "hunters of Artemis are here!"

Thalia threw her arm up in anger before saying, "of fucking course!"

"Thalia language," Annabeth said in response.

To this Thalia rolled her eyes.

John was now sitting on the ground trying to pull out an arrow that found its way into his butt.

After no avail Grover had come over to help him.

Roooar

The bull was now even closer than before.

"Guys the bull, "Grover said as he looked up to the sky while pulling out the arrow.

"Owwww!"John screamed.

"Relax Grover the bitches are here to most likely kill it," Thalia said unamused.

Grover only rolled his eyes before stating, "Thalia, a beautiful Goddess is among them so be in your best behavior!"

"Yes Thalia you wouldn't want to cause trouble now would you?"

Upon turning around Thalia was met with a black haired and eyed girl was stood about 5"3' tall.

"Zoe," Thalia said with disgust.

"We are here to kill not start an argument so if you excuse us..."

Right before Zoe finished her sentence the Minotaur enter the scene.

As ugly as ever Percy had put it.

"Formation now!" Zoë ordered.

Every hunter took out their bow and aimed it at the monster whilst forming horizontal rows behind a small girl.

Right before anyone could do anything the monsters turned around and charged at the position of Percy.

 _For fuck sakes…_

Taking out his Pistols Percy dodged the Minotaur's attack before facing him with his back turned to the others

"What the?" John said.

To this Percy only smiled before shouting at the bull, "you loved the taste of my blade so much that you came back early just so you could have another mouth full eh?"

The Minotaur growled in anger at the remark.

Laughing Percy was quick to aim his guns at the Minotaur.

"Except this time you will die by my guns instead," Percy said right as he unloaded his clip into the monster's chest.

It took 3 seconds for the monster to fall and in these three seconds the Hunters aimed their bows at Perseus.

"What business do you have here old man?" the young girl asked in a strict and demanding tone.

All Percy did was laugh in response before releasing the shadows and changing back into his regular self.

His plan had now change and he knew an adventure was sure to come before the children of Hades were in the safety of the underworld.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, as she was shocked to see her friend.

"Hey Annie," Percy said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Luke**

As time grew shorter Luke also grew tired of being yelled at and punished for things he cannot control.

Today though he would change all of this by sending something to capture both Annabeth and the moon Goddess.

"..and good I hope he gets whipped for his treachery, "Luke said with a hint of anger.

"Yes my lord," the servant said before running off.

"Rookies, always fucking things up," Luke complained.

"Luke!"

"Yes," Luke said as he turned around to face yet another demi god.

"I have word that you are to send the creature immediately, "the young demi god said," the minotaur is dead and they may soon be moving."

"Fucking weakling!" Luke screamed, "sent to do one simple task and he fucks it up!

"Um my lord if I may say Perseus Jackson was among the group," the demi god stated.

Smashing the table with his fist Luke took in this knowledge before pondering on when and what should he sent to capture his prey.

After a few moments Luke had an Idea.

"Open the kennels it is time for the dogs to hunt!"

 **Hey guys I apologize once more for the delay but please I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the exciting shit is about to begin! Oh yes and it seems Thalia has a great lead in the poll!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, nothing much to say so enjoy!**

 **(13)**

 **Back at Westover.**

"Perseus Jackson?" Artemis asked shocked to see her brother's kid at this very moment.

"Hey Aunt A how is it going? "Percy asked casually.

The group of demigods watched in shock as every one of the hunters gave Percy a friendly nod of the head.

Annabeth the most shocked out of the rest said, "Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, how in the heck do you know the hunters and Lady Artemis Percy?"

Sighing Percy said, "another time Annabeth."

Nodding her head Annabeth took a step back.

Next up was John who without a second to spare stepped up as quickly as Annabeth was done.

"You are my brother Percy?" John said a little excited for the display that just occurred.

Turning around Percy looked at John carefully.

He had brown hair which was cut short by the tip of the ears, his eyes were as blue as the sky, and his ears and eyes were slightly pointed at the tip. His body was just like any other Hermes child agile and long.

Smiling Percy only nodded his head which excited John immensely.

"Percy you still never answered my question," Artemis said.

Just before Percy turned around he took a quick look at Thalia.

Lightning blue eyes locked with his for only a few seconds before he looked away quickly and focused on Artemis.

"And that was?" Percy asked.

He could feel Thalia stare into his back it made him both uncomfortable and nervous.

"Why are you here?" Artemis stated curiously.

Barely hearing the question as his mind was set on other things, Percy quickly shook his head clear of his thoughts and focused back on Artemis.

Gulping Percy raised his eye brows and slightly motioned his head to the others.

Nodding her head in understanding Artemis ordered everyone to leave the area.

After a few moments of complaining, Percy and Artemis where finally alone.

Inhaling Percy began his explanation.

"I am here for the newly acquired demigods."

"Why," Artemis asked quickly after.

 **"She is trustworthy Percy you and I both know it,** Hades said to Percy internally, **"besides she doesn't take being lied to lightly."**

Nodding his head both to Hades and Artemis, Percy inhaled deeply before proceeding.

"Hades."

"Hades?" Artemis asked making sure she heard that right.

Nodding his head Percy wiped his mouth with the top of his hand

"Yes, Hades," Percy said, "they are his children."

Artemis froze.

"C-c-children,how,when?"Artemis asked shocked by the new information.

"Well you see when a man is attracted to a woman like I mean really attracted he well has a heated night or maybe two nights with the women. Then we'll um in nine months a baby is born," Percy said a little uncomfortable.

After Percy's explanation Artemis only starred confused at Percy.

Percy only stood there waiting for a response. He hoped he had not said anything wrong as it would be the end of his life if the goddess had been offended.

After a few seconds the realization hit her hard," Oh Ew! What in the fuck Perseus!"

Percy began to sweat nervously.

"You did ask me how.."he said as he rubbed his arms.

Sighing Artemis went to open her mouth before a howling and a feminine shriek filled the air.

Percy's eyes lit up before he shadow traveled to the location of the others.

After a few seconds Artemis did the same.

* * *

 **Moments before, at the others location.**

Right after being told to leave, the group of demi gods and hunters took off into the woods.

"So... what do you think they are talking about," John asked.

Looking completely disgusted Zoe said in a mocking tone, "What do you think they are doing?"

Zoe then walked over to John grabbed him by the scruff and lifted him off the ground and said, "Gods thou are stupid. If thou would use thy fucking brain boy thou would know it is about why Perseus is here."

"Let go of him Zoe," Thalia said as she got up off the ground.

John terrified stuttered, "Y-yes of c-c-course, how stupid of me."

Satisfied with her work Zoe threw John back onto the ground and walked back to the hunters.

Sighing Thalia walked over to John and offered him a hand.

"Don't worry about her she is just an old prune," Thalia said, raising her voice near the end.

To this Zoe sent a death glare to Thalia.

In response Thalia blew her a kiss.

John nodded his head before making his way back over to Grover, Nico, and Bianca.

Turning around Thalia made her way over to Annabeth who was at the moment staring off into the forest.

Leaning up against a tree and still unnoticed Thalia Said, "What are you thinking about Annie?"

Jumping up slightly Annabeth said in a shocked tone of voice," Thalia what the fuck don't do that you know I hate it when you do that."

Rolling her eyes Thalia sat down next to her old friend.

Patting her shoulder Thalia asked again," so what are you talking about?"

Annabeth looked at Thalia before saying, "Things."

"Like?" Thalia asked.

Sighing Annabeth ran her hands through her curly blonde hair.

"You would think he would at least contact us or at least visit as it has been a year you know," Annabeth said as she got up off the ground her anger raising, "Before the training and living with his father we used to train and hang all the time at camp. Now the only time me and Grover ever see him is when he is needed in some quest."

Looking confused Thalia asked," Who are you talking about Annie?"

Stopping right in front of Thalia Annabeth stared into Thalia's eyes and said, "Percy."

Right before Thalia could respond a multiple growling noises were heard.

"What was that," John shouted.

"We will talk later. Let's go, "Thalia said as she motioned Annabeth to follow her.

Upon reaching the others Thalia said, "Calm down probably nothing."

That was before multiple objects came out of the bushes growling.

Everyone drew their swords.

"Grover protect the kids," Annabeth said."

Nodding Grover moved the kids behind him as he unsheathed his dagger.

John then looked at Thalia, "Oh yeah nothing."

"Oh shut it," Thalia said.

"Hell hounds," Zoe said as she and her hunting had their bows drawn ready to fire upon attack."

Seconds went by the demigods and hunters waiting for the attack to commence.

Before they knew it a hell hound lunged towards John.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"John screamed as he was pushed out of the way.

Thrusting her sword forward Thalia sent the dog back to Tartarus.

Thalia looked at John before saying, "You scream like a girl."

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy came out of the shadows right in the middle of the battle.

The hunters where off shooting arrow after arrow never missing their target, Thalia and Annabeth were fending them off with ease. As for John, well he was being protected more than killing.

 _Now the children,_ Percy said.

As soon as he turned around Percy barely Dodged an oncoming claw. Percy was then quick to activate his sword and decapitate the hound.

"argh"

Not noticing the second one Percy's left arm was cut deep.

Staring at the hell hound Percy said, "bad choice."

Percy drew his pistol before shooting the hound right between the eyes.

He watched as its essence returned to Tartarus.

"Stay back, stay back."

looking over Percy saw four hounds circling Grover.

"Grover," Percy yelled as he watched a Hell hound lunged at his friend.

"Noooooo,"Percy screamed.

Holstering his Pistol Percy dashed over to Grover's position.

Activating his sword, he willed the sun to set it on fire as he jumped at the last second and lodged it into Grover's attackers head.

The hound turned into golden dust upon impact.

"Go," Percy said," keep them safe."

Percy got the attention of the hell hounds.

"Go," he yelled.

Grover nodded as he galloped away with the kids.

Turning back to the now three hell hounds Percy got into position.

"Now it is just us you fucking mutts."

Percy eyed the hounds carefully making sure that they were all in front of him. As he might not be as lucky as getting a just a scratch. He may have increased healing, but he was sure a fatal wound would not heal fast enough to save him. Even with Apollo's blessing.

Right as the hell hound on the right jumped at him. Percy rolled to the right and slashed off it's paw. The flames flying off of his sword and igniting the hound on fire.

The hell hound was left to burn alive as it's whining filled the air.

Its brothers growled louder.

"Don't be afraid I will kill you," Percy said as he laughed like a mad man before lunging at the last two hounds.

Within seconds the other two hounds where just as dead as the last.

Satisfied Percy went to help the others.

The battle was finished within minutes, and as far as he knew there was no casualties.

Meeting up with others Percy was met with sadden looks.

"What is the matter? Did someone die?" Percy asked a little confused as they had just won the battle.

Everyone looked at Percy. Grover came out of the group all by himself.

He looked upset.

"Grover bro, what is wrong?"Percy asked hoping for the answer.

Grovers lip trembled a little bit.

"I failed Percy."

"What do you mean failed?"Percy said getting a little concerned.

"The children they were captured and it is all my fault."Grover said, hanging his head in shame.

This was when Percy froze. His mind processing what he had just heard.

"Nonononononono,"Percy said repeatedly.

He then went up to Grover and grabbed his shoulders.

"Who Grover who was it?"

Grover's eyes widened," I d-don't know they were behind me and then the next second they were gone."

Percy released his friends Shoulders before asking,"Where is Artemis?"

This was when Zoe stepped forward her face devastated.

"S-s-s-she is missing also,"Her voice as broken as Grover's.

"Percy,"Thalia said.

Turning around Percy was met with an upset gothic teen.

"Annabeth is missing."

* * *

"..John contact camp. Thalia and Grover go with him,"Percy ordered,"We will meet back at camp in five hours."

The three nodded and went their ways.

"Hunters,"Percy said.

To which they all faced Percy.

"You are good at tracking, so use it to our advantage,"Percy said.

"It will be done Percy,"Zoe said.

"Girls move out."

Now it was Percy's time to deal with something of his own.

Hades wraith.

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

Taking his time Percy made many stops before shadow traveling to the underworld.

Percy came out of the shadows right in front of Hades throne.

Conveniently he was already in it, and he seemed to be pissed.

Walking up to Hades throne Percy was quick to stop as Hades' hand went up.

Before Percy could say anything Hades began,"When you find whoever is responsible for this you bring them to me personally."

"Um..yes of course lord Hades. I will bring the one responsible to you,"Percy said a little hesitant.

"Good, good. I know you would Percy,"Hades said getting off his throne. Grabbing his nephew's shoulder Hades continued,"Bring back my children Percy you are my only hope."

Nodding his head Percy had but one question,"Um Hades?"

"Yes Percy?"

"You um are not mad at me?"Percy finished as he rubbed his arms nervously.

Hades began to laugh and laugh and laugh.

After thirty seconds Hades stopped and smiled at Percy.

"My dear boy mad? No thankful for the help you are giving me,"Hades said,"Yes they may have been kidnapped but you did the most you could do and I envy you for that."

Nodding his head Percy smiled back up at his great uncle.

"Thank you Hades. Before you know it your children will be back in your arms,"Percy promised.

Hades smiled once more before Percy shadow traveled out of the underworld.

* * *

 **Camp**

Percy shadow traveled straight into a wooden post.

"Argh!"he cried.

"Nice one bro,"a familiar voice said.

"Connor?"Percy said as he rubbed his head.

"The one and only,"Connor stoll said with a grin.

Percy smiled before engulfing his brother in a hug.

"It has been too long bro,"Percy said.

"Indeed Perce,"Connor agreed.

Motioning his brother to sit down at the Hermes table Percy asked,"So how have you been?"

Connor's eyes lit up at the question.

"Oh gods Percy me and Travis have been doing the best fucking pranks this camp has seen in ages."

Laughing at his brothers answer Percy said interested, "Do tell!"

Grinning Connor began,"Well there was this one I did last week to the Athena cabin. It consisted of putting mechanic spiders; courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. And we set them to hide in their bookshelves, and beds. Basically anywhere they will be active at or in."

"Ah I see, " Percy said.

"Mhm,"Connor replied, "Anyways as I was saying we put them in the beds, and bookshelves, so when they get in bed or take out a book BOOM!"

Percy jumped back a little at Connors shout.

Smiling Connor finished with, "The spiders scare the fucking shit out of the Athenians and they come running out of the cabin which at that point Travis and I dump green liquid all over them."

Percy let out a quick laugh before saying,"And how did that play out afterwards?"

Connor's smile faltered a bit,"Well after the speech from Chiron we were forced to do clean up duty for a week."

"Only a week?,"Percy asked astonished as the small punishment.

"Yep,"Connor said, full smile once more.

"Lucky shit,"Percy said as he shook his head slowly.

Connor let out a huge grin before saying,"Well nice talking to you bro, but I got to go."

"Same to you too bro see you around," Percy said as he patted Connor's back.

Percy watched as Connor walked off towards the cabins before he too left to find the others.

* * *

After walking for several minutes Percy finally found the others.

They were all in the big house discussing current events.

Percy began to hear the conversation as he got closer.

"...must be the leader in this quest it is only right,"Zoe argued.

"I agree,"Thalia said.

Zoe looked at Thalia giving her a nod of thanks.

"So who are we talking about?"Percy said as he walked up to the group.

"Took thou long enough,"Zoe said.

"Well I had some things to take care of,"Percy said.

"What like whooing the ladies?"Zoe asked jokingly.

"Hardy fucking har,"Percy said.

"Language,"Chiron said.

"Sorry Chiron,"Percy apologized,"Anyways Zoe that is on Tuesdays.

Percy gave Zoe a grin.

"Boys,"Zoe mumbled under her breath.

"Anyways,"Chiron said getting back onto track,"We have all agreed on who should be the quest leader right?

Everyone nodded their heads excluding Percy.

Still confused Percy asked,"So who is the leader?"

Thalia turned towards Percy before saying,"you."

* * *

 **Luke**

 **"Good job Lucas you did good today** ,"Kronos said.

"Thank you my lord."

 **"Now it is time to greet our guests** ," Kronos chuckled, his laugh filling the air with his ancient voice, **"You will be set to take Atlas's place in a day or two."**

"Yes my lord," Luke said before walking back towards his "guests" who at the moment where cuffed and gagged.

Luke walked up to Annabeth and ran his finger across her check.

He bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"You will be mine Annabeth and soon there will be no struggle, no obstacles,"Luke stated,"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Annabeth shook her head furiously.

Luke smiled.

"Well to bad Annie since you will have no choice in the matter,"Luke explained,"and you will all be here until your usefulness is empty. Well except you of course."

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be longer I promise. oh yes it wouldn't hurt to spend less then a minute saying something you like or dislike about this story.. or you know if you do a meteor will hit your house and shatter your very existence. Anyways thank you to my recent reviewers and likes/followers and enjoy life/see you next time.:D(poll is still up guys so keep voting.. but I assume Thalia will win anyways)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, once again I am sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

 **(14)**

 **Back at camp**

Percy stood there confused out of his mind.

"Percy?Percy?Percy?"

Shaking his head Percy focused onto Thalia who was right in his face.

Blushing Percy was quick to step back and state the obvious,"Um..sorry you were just a little close."

"Oh um..Yeah it is okay,"Thalia said as she blushed slightly before joining the others in the back.

Everyone besides Thalia and Percy rolled their eyes.

"Can we get back to business now?" Zoe asked politely her black eyes staring into Percy's,"Please?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Ok,"Chiron said clapping his hands once,"Percy as we were just saying you will be the leader of the upcoming quest to save Lady Artemis and Annabeth."

"And Nico and Bianca,"Percy said.

"Who now?"Chiron asked confused.

"The children. The ones you sent Grover and the others for,"Percy said a bit agitated.

The confusion on Chiron's faced turned to one of realization,"Ah them. Almost forgot about them.. I am sorry my boy. Yes, and the quest to find the two children Nico and Bianca.

Percy only shook his head in disbelief,"How can you forget them Chiron are they not important?"

Chiron shook his head quickly,"No no Percy it is just I was...

Shaking his head Percy turned around and walked out before Chiron finished his sentence."

As he exited the building he mumbled under his breath, "not as important eh? They are god damn fucking demigods."

Shaking his head one last time Percy shadow traveled to his cabin.

* * *

 **Hermes Cabin**

Coming out of the shadows Percy was met with an empty cabin.

Or so he thought.

"Percy?" a feminine voice said.

Turning around Percy was met with the face of his half-sister Megan.

"Meg? is that really you? Gosh look how big you have grown!" Percy said before quickly lifting her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"P-P-Percy stop!"She said in between giggles.

Stopping and setting her down Percy kissed the nine-year-old on the head.

In return Megan gave Percy a quick hug before going out of the cabin.

Realizing he should find out where the others are Percy quickly ran up to her.

"Megan!"

Turning around Megan said,"Yes Percy?"

"Where are the others?"He asked, Percy's voice sounded confused with a hint of curiosity.

"Sword place,"Megan answered.

"Thanks Meg."

Megan nodded her head before skipping off into the direction of the big house.

Focusing on the sword arena Percy decided to "surprise" his cabin mates and any others in the arena.

Shadow traveling away Percy was sure to get attacked, but hey it would be all worth it in the end.

* * *

 **Back in the big House right after Percy left.**

"Well then,"Thalia said as she turned to face Chiron.

"Was it something I said?"Chiron asked, confused as to why Percy walked out so suddenly.

"No Chiron it is not thy fault,"Zoe assured Chiron.

"Your,"Thalia said as she faked a cough.

"Excuse me?"Zoe asked confused.

"Oh nothing hunter,"Thalia said with a smirk.

Shaking her head Zoe promised to go and find Percy to get an explanation.

Nodding his head Chiron said,"The quest will start tomorrow, so please make sure to get Percy in that attic."

Nodding her head Zoe exited the room.

"Now where are thou," Zoe asked herself as she opened the front doors of the house. ( **Tried my best to use some middle english,Oh and I went and changed some of her dialogue in the last chapter... I am trying okay?)**

* * *

 **Percy**

As Percy came out of the shadows he landed a couple meters away from the arena.

 _Perfect, Just Perfect._

Percy looked upon the crowd in the arena. Three quarters of the camp was there and Percy had to keep calm in order to stop the grin that kept trying to form on his face.

Cracking his neck Percy began to whisper and ancient chant. One that calls upon the most terrifying figures in the shadow realm.

After a few seconds Percy stopped his chant and waited for the shadows to form.

Not more than three seconds later a small black shadowy ball appeared next to him.

"My lord,"the ball said. The voice had a heavy Greek accent.

"Hey Jeff how is it going? oh and don't call me lord..Please,"Percy said casually like it was a normal everyday thing.

Sighing Jeff asked,"What can I do for you my... Percy?"

Smiling Percy explained his plan to Jeff.

Once Percy was done Jeff the shadowy ball shifted into one of a middle aged man in a ancient Greek tunic.

"It will be done my lor..I mean Percy,"Jeff said as he nodded his head and traveled away.

Cracking his fingers Percy wait for the chatter and screams to begin.

Percy felt the air getting colder, and the sky getting darker.

 _All going swell so far._

After a few moments Percy saw the shadowy figures walk past him into the arena.

One was as giant as a fully grown pine tree.

Looking at it Percy could tell this was what he had hoped for.

The monster had long and sharp horns on the top of his head. You could say he looked like the devil.

Letting a small smile form on his lips Percy indicated the shadows to surround and enter the arena.

After a few moments Percy's dropped the smile as soon as the screams began.

"Show time," Percy said rubbing his hands together.

Percy began to walk towards the arena his form glowing as he as he got closer and closer.

Once Percy reached the entrance the glowing stopped and the devilishly handsome Percy Jackson was now unrecognizable.

He was now a tall man covered in black torn robs that leaked out shadows at the ends.

The screaming continued and Percy watched as the campers tried to escape the arena only to be pushed back in by the shadows.

For a brief moment Percy felt regret. He thought he may be going too far, but before the thought consumed his mind it was taken over by the excitement of the prank.

 _Hey a little scare is good for the body once and awhile,_ Percy reassured himself.

As soon as all the shadows where in place Percy shadow traveled into the arena.

Once inside Percy examined the terrified faces of each and every camper in the arena.

Every cabin but the Aphrodite and Demeter cabin where there.

 _Perfect._

After a few seconds every camper focused on Percy some had their swords and bows drawn others where curled up in the fetal position.

With a wave of his hand the swords and bows where blown out of the campers hands and into the shadows.

At this point every single camper was now terrified. Without weapons they had to resort to their powers, but the thing was most of them did not have powers that could be useful in non-armed combat.

Deciding to move forward since He had the campers by the neck Percy ordered them to sit.

"You can't tell us what t-t-t-o do,"an Ares camper said boldly at first but ended it quietly as the shadows all focused on him.

Turning the around Percy glared into the camper's eyes. After a few moments the son of Ares sat back down.

"Would anyone else like to tell me what I can't do?"Percy asked, his voice deep and old as time itself with.

Every camper shook their heads quickly.

"THEN SIT!" Percy screamed.

Every camper sat down as quick as possible. As they did not want to anger this stranger anymore then they have already.

"W-w-who are you?"a terrified member of the Athena cabin asked, as she bravely stood up.

Smiling his once pair of pearly whites had been replaced with a decaying blackened pair.

"I am HELL!"Percy snarled at the Athenian.

In response the shadows moved in closer and the whispering was getting louder.

Her knees shook as she sat back down.

"H-H-Hades?" this time a member of the Hermes cabin asked.

Turning towards the speaker Percy only laughed in response.

His laugh was deep and ancient. Something you would expect from a titan such as Kronos.

"No my child I am much worse than Hades,"Percy explained with an evil smirk as he raised his head up just enough so the campers could see was his fire like eyes.

"W-w-what do you want then?"

Smiling once more Percy said but one word,"Death."

Percy opened his mouth and exhaled.

As he exhaled even more shadows came out of his mouth.

"Attack,"was the last word Percy said before every single shadow screeched loudly and rushed towards the arena and campers.

In response every single camper screamed in terror.

In seconds the whole arena was covered in shadows.

The shadows screeching became louder and louder as Percy's terrifying laughter filled the air.

After a few minutes of screaming the air and sky began to go back to normal, the shadows began to dissipate and what was left right in the center of it all was a laughing Perseus Jackson.

* * *

 **Zoe**

Once outside Zoe decided to look for Percy in his cabin.

"I swear if thou are not there, I will kick thy ass," Zoe mumbled to herself.

As Zoe reached the cabin she noticed how quiet it was. An unusual thing for the Hermes cabin.

Upon reaching the door Zoe knocked on it three times before hollering, "Perseus? Perseus? Are you in there?"

Knock knock knock

Silence.

Cupping her mouth Zoe screamed, "PERSEUS I SWEAR TO..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Multiple terrified screams stopped Zoe from finishing her sentence. Both male and female.

"What in the world," Zoe said confused.

Backing away from the door Zoe decided to investigate the commotion.

More screams where heard. A lot louder this time.

Pin pointing the location of the screams Zoe quickly ran to the arena.

* * *

As Zoe approached the arena she could not believe her eyes.

Right in front of her was multiple shadowy type creatures varying from devilish types to wraiths.

The air was also very cold and the sky was as dark as a rainy day, which was strange due to the camp's force field keeps out the bad weather.

"What in the world."

As soon as Zoe said this an unknown voice shouted the word "Death" before every shadow screeched and flew into the arena consuming it in seconds.

At this point Zoe was completely lost.

After a few seconds the screeching stopped and so did the screaming.

The once cold air and sky was now back to normal, as was the arena. Except there was one figure standing in the middle of the arena with people surrounding him.

It was Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **Percy**

As soon as everyone realized Percy was standing right where the creature that scared the shit out of them was every camper present rushed towards him with very angry looks.

"Oh oh,"Percy said with widened eyes.

"I am going to kill you Percy Jackson!"Clarisse screamed.

As did many other campers and most of the Ares cabin.

 _Time to go,_ Percy thought to himself.

Right before he shadowed traveled out Percy saw the smiling faces of his brothers and sisters.

* * *

Percy shadow traveled behind a tree that was a couple meters from the arena.

Deciding to wait for People to leave Percy watched as the crowd of people looked around in shock for a few moments before they gave up and walked off to somewhere else. Some of which cursed Percy's name repeatedly.

"Fuck I pissed them off good,"Percy said with a laugh.

"Yes thou did moron."

Percy quickly turned around.

"Zoë?,"Percy asked with widened eyes,"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough,"she said.

"It was that loud?"Percy asked astonished that she had heard the events that unfolded in the last few minutes.

Zoë nodded her head in response.

"Shit,"he said under his breath.

Sighing Percy motioned her to follow him.

"Come let's sit,"Percy said.

Once they were seated on a bench Zoë asked right away,"What where thou thinking?"

Laughing slightly Percy said,"I wanted to show the campers my new abilities, so what better way than to scare the living fuck out of them!"

Face palming and shaking her head slowly Zoë explained,"Yeah well how are you going to explain this to Chiron? And how are you going to stop the campers form killing you?"

Slashing his hand through the air Percy scratched the back of his neck before telling Zoe,"Ah they will get over it. Give them a few weeks and they will be laughing about it. Trust me do not worry. And Chiron? Well let's hope he did not hear the screams."

Rolling her eyes Zoë decided to change the subject and ask about the big house event.

"So Perseus?"

Percy with a smile nodded his head for her to go on.

"Why did you storm out of the big house after the talk about the quest?"Zoe asked as she tilted her head to the left.

Percy's smile turned to a frown.

 **"You can tell her Perseus.** " Hades said in Percy's mind.

Percy was about to ask his uncle something but Hades cut the link before he could.

Sighing Percy rubbed the back of his neck before asking Zoe,"Promise me you won't tell anyone anything that I am about to say."

"What?"Zoë asked confused.

Inhaling deeply Percy exhaled before repeating,"Promise."

After a few moments Zoë nodded her head.

Exhaling Percy thanked Zoë.

"You remember why I was at the academy right?"Percy asked.

"Um thou was with the others trying to bring the children to camp?"Zoë said slowly as she was not too sure if that was correct.

"You were partially right,"Percy explained,"I was there for the children, but I wasn't with the camp nor was I going to bring them to camp."

Zoë's face turned into one of confusion,"Then where were thou going to take them?"

Sighing Percy looked at the ground before responding.

"Hades,"He mumbled.

"Pardon?"Zoë asked.

Lifting his head up Percy said again,"The Underworld."

Raising her left eye brow Zoë asked,"Why?"

"Because they are his children,"Percy said blankly.

Zoë's mouth opened wide, as did her eyes.

Percy only gave a small chuckle at the look of his friends face before he told her,"You better close your mouth before something finds their way into it."

Zoë was quick to shut her mouth and just as quick to give Percy a death glare.

"Oh calm down I am only joking,"Percy explained.

Shaking her head Zoë huffed in annoyance.

Wanting to finish up the conversation Zoë said,"We leave tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, so be ready by then."

With that said Zoë walked off.

"Girls,"Percy said as he shook his head.

He then too got up and walked back towards his cabin.

* * *

 **Zoë**

After the conversation with Percy Zoe decided to go and talk to Chiron about her findings. Of course she would leave out the whole kids of Hades part.

Once she reached the big house Zoë found Chiron outside talking to Mr.D

Upon reaching him Mr.D was already making his way back into the house.

Before she could say anything Chiron asked,"Did you hear any screaming?"

Zoë only looked confused at Chiron for a few seconds before realizing what he meant.

"Yes,"Zoë said.

"I will have to look into that... but for now did you talk to Perseus?"Chrion asked.

Zoe Nodded her head.

"What did he say,"Chrion asked as he stroked his beard.

"Nothing much. Just that the children where special to him, and he was mad that you seemed to not care to much about them,"Zoë said, as she guessed the last part since Percy never really told her why he stomped out, but she presumed that was why.

Nodding his head slowly Chiron said,"I will have to talk to him once you guys get back from the quest."

Nodding her head Zoë said her goodbyes before walking off.

After the disaster that had happened earlier today Zoë was dying to blow off some steam.

She decided to make her way to the archery range. You never know maybe the children of Apollo will be there so she can show them how to shoot a bow the proper way.

* * *

 **Hermes Cabin**

Upon reaching the Hermes cabin Percy was met with the usual loud noise.

"It is good to be back."

Once Percy opened the door he was bombarded with questions about what he had just done.

After a good hour Percy had cleared everything up and answered the most asked question,"How did you get those powers."

Once everyone went back to what they were doing Percy went over to Connor and Travis.

"Hey Perce,"Connor said.

"Hey guys, so how is everything going?"Percy asked.

From that moment on Percy spent the rest of his night hanging with his cabin mates as he would be spending the next few days with an all-women's group. Something Percy was going to have a hard time dealing with.

* * *

 **Luke**

Luke was currently keeping watch as they moved their prisoners to the cells near Atlas's position.

"Annabeth,check. Artemis, check."Luke said as he checked their names off a clip board.

Artemis tried to flash out of the chains, but she stopped after realizing it was no use.

Laughing at the failed attempts to escape by Lady Artemis Luke said,"don't worry those are special celestial bronze chains,so you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

With that said Luke winked at Annabeth and threw them both into the cells.

"Dinner is at five, but don't expect much," Luke said with an evil grin.

Luke turned around and walked away.

 **hey guys, sorry for the wait.. where is nico and bianca? anyways the poll is closed now and we'll Thalia won! So yeah expect the paring to happen during the quest after this one maybe.. I don't know, but it will happen so don't worry :) it will be a challenge but hey it is my first book so fuck up are allowed.. so my others are better right? Well I hoped you** **reading due to it either..)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so I have decided to change Percy power wise. expect an odd event of sorts to happen sometime later. And i am so sorry for the 2 week wait...**

 **(15)**

 **Olympian Throne room after the Westover incident.**

Sitting down in the top middle of the throne room was Zeus.

He was rocking a devilish smirk with an evil glint in his eyes.

After a few seconds of staring at nothing the door to the throne room opened.

Upon opening a young woman with a black cloak on entered. Beside her were two children. One was a female with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a male who had black hair and brown eyes.

Zeus got up off his thrown with his arms in the air as if he was greeting them.

"Ah there they are!"Zeus said, in a happy tone.

The cloaked women whispered something to the two children before bowing. Seconds later the children did the same.

"Greetings my lord,"the women said,her voice was soft but firm,"I have brought the children of your brother to you untouched."

Rubbing his hands together Zeus smiled,"Thank you Hecate. Your services are no longer required,"

Nodding her head Hecate turned around and walked out of the throne room.

With a wave of hand Zeus then closed the doors.

"My sons think they can out smart me eh?"Zeus said with anger laced in his voice.

The two children looked behind them before turning around and looking up at Zeus.

Zeus looked at the children in front of him,"Once that boy of theirs finds me their plans of taking the throne will begin to collapse!"

Zeus smiled creepily before saying,"Let the plan of killing two birds with one stone commence."

* * *

 **Day After,**

 **Camp Half-blood hill, 8:00 AM**

The birds were chirping as usual, campers were finishing off their breakfast and heading off to do their morning chores. Hell even the people who don't do jack around camp where doing something.

Then there was Percy.

Percy was sitting down next to Peleus; the new guardian for the golden fleece.

He was staring up at the beautiful morning sky as he waited for the other quest members to join him.

"I hope you guys are okay,"Percy whispered to himself.

Sighing Percy continued to fiddle with his ring.

 **"Percy!"** Hades voice screamed in Percy's head.

Percy jumped up in shock. Looking around Percy did not notice anyone.

" _What in the fuck_?"Percy thought.

 **"It is me nephew.."** Hades sighed.

 _Oh..Well could you not yell in my head.. please?_

 **"Sorry.."** Hades said, In an apologetic tone, **"Anyways I am here to wish you good luck on your quest. And may fortune favour your blade."**

Rolling his eyes at his uncle's obvious reference, Percy thanked him before getting up off the ground and placing his ring back on his finger.

Yawning and stretching Percy decided to take a quick hour long nap.

Forming a sleeping bag and pillow out of the shadows, Percy placed them onto the ground before getting into his sleeping bag and shutting his eyes.

"Only for a few minutes,"Percy mumbled to himself before yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Hour later.**

"WAKE UP."

Bolting up Percy quickly activated his sword and pointed it at his supposed attacker.

"Thalia?"Percy said surprised.

Rolling her eyes Thalia smiled.

Taking his sword away from her throat Percy deactivated his sword.

 _Her smile is so...so...ugh!_ Percy thought as he starred at Thalia, _Wait what did I just say._

"You are in some deep shit,"Thalia said crossing her arms. Her smile dwindling down to a frown.

Confused Percy asked,"Why?"

"Thou were supposed to visit the oracle before we start the quest,"Zoe said coming up behind Thalia, her face angry and upset,"And it is nine now."

Widening his eyes Percy slide his hand across his face.

"I am so so so so so..."Before Percy could finish his apology Zoe interrupted him.

"Whatever, I went up and did it myself,"Zoe said quickly before walking down the hill to the outside world. ( **I know she can't. but I may have changed that...)**

Percy starred at Thalia with his mouth open.

Rolling her eyes Thalia smiled at Percy before shouting his mouth with her hand.

She then raises his head up by his chin.

"Come on hotshot," she said sweetly before dropping his chin and walking away slowly down the hill.

Percy's jaw dropped once more.

 _What in the fuck,What in the.._

 **"PERCY,"** Hades shouted in Percy's head.

Shaking his head Percy thought back," _Did you just see that_?"

 **"Of course not I am only in your thoughts.."** Hades explained.

 _Oh yes..um of course._

 ** _"_** **But what I can tell by your repetitive thoughts is something made your brain go POOF!"** Hades said,making the poof noise louder at the end.

 _"Well..Um.."_

Percy went on to explain what just happened.

 **"Percy,what you are telling me is that your brain went fucky when she touched your chin and called you hotshot? Percy it has only been a day and you have the hots for one of Zeus's daughters...Jesus,"** Hades said astonished, **"At age fourteen too. Starting young just like your father."**

 _Mhm,I mean no! I mean..ugh_

If Percy could see Hades at this very moment, he would see his great uncle shaking his head as he laughed.

 _It was the first time a girl has ever done this to me... okay. I am not used to it_

Percy could feel Hades laughter.

 ** _"Really?"_**

 _Yes! If any other girl did it, I would be shocked just as well. I do not like her..she just shocked me by her actions._

 **"Alrighty then nephew. I am sure it was because she was the first girl to ever touch, but.."**

 _It was!_

 **"If you say so."**

 _I do._

 **"Now then you better catch up to those members of yours wouldn't want to piss Zoe off some more now would we?"**

 _Of course not!_

Percy quickly threw away his pillow and sleeping bag before saying good bye to Hades before he too went down the hill.

One thought was still stuck in Percy's head,"What if I do though...

* * *

 **Outside camp borders.**

As Percy reached the borders of camp he was greeted by a giant white can with the words"Delphi Strawberry Service" on the side.

"Whats with the van?"Percy asked Grover who began to walk towards Percy.

"Our transport to New York,"Grover explained.

"Ah I see,"Percy said as he got into the van with Grover.

"Hey Argos,"Percy said.

Argos was the head guard of Camp half-blood. He has eyes all over his body. around a hundred to be exact.

Argos nodded his head in a hello aspect.

His eyes all blink simultaneously.

Percy took a quick glance at Thalia who was occupied with looking out the window.

Sighing Percy told Grover to tell him when they reach the city before resting his head on the side of his seat and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **New York City,**

 **Grand central station entrance.**

"Perce,"Grover said as he shook his friends gently.

Percy only moaned in response.

Before Grover shook him again Zoe walked up and smacked the side of Percy's head.

To this Percy bolted up,"Ow!"He complained as he rubbed the side of his head.

"We are here,"Zoe said with a smirk before walking away.

"I am sorry Perce if only I had.."

Percy grabbed Grover's shoulder firmly before saying,"No need to apologize bro. you didn't do anything wrong. Besides she would've smacked me sooner or later."

Grover smiled before saying,"You are damn right Perce."

The two friends went to meet up with the others as the camp van drove off.

"Percy meet Ann,"Zoe said as she pointed at the nine-year-old hunter in front of her.

"Hello Ann,"Percy said as he bowed.

"My lady trusts you so I will too,"Ann said with a smile.

Percy smiled back.

"So where to now?"Grover asked, as he had gotten bored of waiting and resorted to chewing at his sweater.

"First stop chewing your sweater Grover,"Thalia said as she walked over and smacked his head,"Secondly we are heading to an airport so we..."

Percy began to zone out as he heard a voice in his head.

"Meet me in the Smithsonian space museum gift shop."

The voice disappeared leaving Percy confused but curious.

"..Percy we.."

"We have to go to Washington D.C,"Percy said cutting off Grover.

"Why,"Thalia asked confused.

Percy looked around at everyone's curious and confused looks before saying,"I have a feeling that it will be vital for our quest."

Nodding her head Zoe agreed.

"Well then let's go!"Ann said excitedly.

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm before walking off into the grand central station.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace.**

Apollo and Hermes where enjoying a cup of coffee at Hermes kitchen table.

"Did you tell him?"Hermes asked as he sipped his coffee.

Nodding his head Apollo said,"I will meet him at the gift ship once I hear of his arrival."

Hermes nodded his head before saying,"I wish we knew of this sooner. It won't matter if they manage to save Artemis if the titans get their hands on it."

Apollo nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's hope Thalia is as strong as we believe her to be,"Apollo finished before he too took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

 **On board the train to D.C**

Everyone was seated to the left of the train.

Thalia was day dreaming about something or someone while the other two girls where talking about something Percy did not know.

Grover who was beside Percy tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah G-man?"Percy asked.

Grover was a bit skeptical about asking Percy his question since he doesn't want to offend him in any sort of way.

"Um.. I was wondering if I.. um.."

"Spit it out man,"Percy laughed.

"..could ask you a favour?"Grover finished.

"Of course anything for my best friend,"Percy smiled.

Grover sighed in relief before asking Percy his favour.

"When this quest is over could you help with my search with Pan?"

Percy thought about his request for a couple of seconds, but before he could answer Grover quickly said,"On your spare time of course."

"Grover,"Percy began as he gripped his friends shoulder giving him a stern look. Which made Grover a little nervous.

After the suspense built up Percy finally said with a smile,"Of course I will bro."

Grover relaxed Before smiling back at Percy.

The two friends got into a deep conversation. Something they had been needed for a long long time.

* * *

 **About 3 hours later.**

As the train came to a stop at the union station in D.C Percy went around and woke up the others.

As everyone exited the train they all met up outside of the station.

"Damn she is busier in the daytime,"Percy said as he whistled at the scene of cars and people around him.

"It is a city Percy they are always busy,"Thalia stated.

"I guess,"Percy agreed.

Percy turned around to face Zoe and Ann who at the moment were discussing something.

"Whats up?"Percy asked?

Zoe stopped her discussion and faced Percy,"We were agreeing on how to get to the museum the quickest,"Zoe explained.

Percy smirked before saying,"No need."

Snapping his fingers everyone was transported to the Smithsonian air and space museum entrance.

"Are thou mad!"Zoe screamed.

This gained some attention from others who were walking around them.

"Keep it down others are looking,"Percy said quietly.

Shaking her head Zoe said quietly,"thou could've been seen using thous powers!"

Percy smirked and wiggled his right index finger before explaining,"The mist is useful in many ways my dear friend."

Zoe rolled her eyes before letting a small smile form on her face.

"Come on guys let's find out what we need here and get the heck out,"Percy said as he took out a wallet.

"Agreed,"Grover responded.

Taking out his debit card Percy told everyone to follow him to the air and space museum.

"The tickets are on me,"Percy held up his credit card as he smiled.

"Where,"Thalia asked.

"How,"asked Zoe,Ann,and Grover.

"Stole it off a bloke on the train station, Moron keeps his pin written on a piece of paper in his wallet,"Percy said as he laughed.

Grover smiled too before laughing.

"Nice one bro,"Grover praised.

"Let's just go,"Zoe ordered with a shake of her head.

noticing her displeasure Percy told Zoe,"where would we be if i hadn't stole this wallet? Ah yes nowhere!"

Sighing Zoe turned around and apologized,"Sorry. Good thinking Percy.

Turning around Zoe continued into the museum.

"Come on guys,"Percy said as he emptied the wallet and threw it away.

 _Add this to my pile of cash at dad's._

Thalia,Grover,and Percy entered the museum. Upon entry they were met with posters and a giant plane, which was raised up by wires.

Percy motioned the others to follow him to the ticket booth.

Walking up to the booth there was a middle aged lady with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Percy told her,"Four adults and a child."

She then went on to put the numbers into her register before asking with a smile,"Debit hun?"

"Yes please,"Percy said.

Remembering the numbers beforehand Percy quickly paid for the tickets. saying goodbye to the lady Percy exited the area with the others. ( **I do not know what the museum looks like.. so please don't say I got it wrong. sorry guys..)**

Stopping at a space ship replica Percy explained to the other that he had to go to the washroom and would be back soon.

As soon as Percy was out of sight form the others he quickly looked for the gift shop.

"Gift shop, gift shop, gift shop,"He repeated as he looked over a map on a stand, "Ah there."

Locating the shop Percy looked around to make sure no one was looking before he shadow traveled to the shop.

Coming out of the shadows he landed behind a stack of plush dolls.

"Who are you?"

Turning around Percy was met with a small six-year-old boy with blonde hair parted to the side and blue eyes. He was about 3 feet and was wearing blue overalls and a white striped shirt.

Smiling Percy crouched down to the small boy's level.

Before he could say anything the child began to speak.

"Perce it is me Apollo."

"Apollo?,"Percy asked shocked.

Nodding his head Apollo smiled before he went back to a serious look.

"I have summoned you here to tell you about the creature we need you to find before the titans do,"Apollo explained.

"What is so special about thus creature?"Percy asked with his head cocked to the side slightly.

"It could be the end of the gods as we know it,"Apollo explained,"Whoever destroys the creature will be powerful beyond imaginable."

"Ah,I see,"Percy said slowly.

"Here is a map where it can be found,"Apollo handed Percy a brown rectangular map of the long island sound.

"I made it all this way just to have to go back.."Percy complained.

Looking guilty Apollo said,"Sorry Perce, but the others are needed here also so I can forward them to San Francisco while you search for the Ophiotaurus."

Percy nodded his head.

"Thanks Apollo I will not fail you,"Percy promised.

"You never do bro. You never do."

ROOOOOAR!

"KITTY!"

"What the fuck?"Percy said confused.

"Go check it out I will help the others after,"Apollo promised.

Nodding his head Percy activated his sword before racing out of the shop.

As soon as he exited the gift shop Percy was met with an enormous golden lion.

"For fuck sakes,"Percy shouted,"It is the god damn Nemean lion."

Upon hearing its name the lion moved away from the little girl and focused its attention on Percy.

Realizing what he had just done Percy's eyes widened before he put away his sword and took out his pistols.

Rolling out of the way Percy began to fire at the lion.

After moments of shooting and not going anywhere Percy did his best to distract the lion by throwing a garbage can lid at it.

When the lion looked away Percy quickly dashed behind a monument.

 _What in the fuck is it doing here!_

ROOOOOAR

 _Think Percy think._

 _Ah!_

After moments of thinking Percy had a plan that would probably kill it.

It was simple get it to open its mouth, then shoot it as fast as fucking possible.

Twirling his pistols around Percy slowly got up from his spot.

Walking out form his cover Percy glared at the lion, which bared its teeth in response.

"COME ON YOU GOLDEN PIECE OF SHIT ATTACK ME!" Percy screamed.

Knowing that the lion always roared before attacking its prey Percy readied his pistols.

As soon as the Lion opened its mouth to roared Percy screamed a chant of battle and began to fire his pistols rapidly.

The lion's throat was impaled with multiple bullets.

All off Percy's held in emotions came out in one burst.

As the lion dissolved into golden dust it left its pelt behind.

Noticing the shear panic off the people around Percy snapped his fingers too refresh everyone's mind up until the event started.

Picking up the pelt Percy chanted a few words and the pelt disappeared,"For Artemis. May your strength stay ever..strong aunt,"Percy said.

Percy looked back into the gift shop to see Apollo standing there nodding his head.

Turning around Percy sighed. Just as he was about to flash away he saw the face of Thalia and the others turn around the corner. she and the others looked confused.

After a few moments of looking around Thalia noticed Percy. She was about to run up to him when Percy said silently,"I am sorry," before flashing out of the museum and back to Long island sound.

 **Gods I am so sorry guys..you waited two weeks for a 3k shit chapter.. damn i feel sorry for my reader :p Anyways I will update tomorrow. I promise.**

 **No really I will. Till then! Please review!** **greatly appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, chapter 16! enjoy!**

 **(16)**

 **Luke,**

 **Mount Othrys(Hours before Percy met Apollo)**

Luke was currently in a deep conversation with Kronos or rather his pieces in a sarcophagus.

"..but my lord?"

 **"You will capture that creature Lucas,"** Kronos commanded.

"Yes my lord,"Luke said.

Bowing his head Luke yelled,"Ship in five. We have a Ophiotaurus to catch."

* * *

 **Hermes Palace.**

"YOU SENT MY SON TO CAPTURE THE OPHIOTAURUS ALONE!"Hermes shouted out in anger.

"Brother he will be fine he has power any sane demigod would dream of!"Apollo said in his defence,"Besides we need the others to save Artemis while the titans demigods are occupied with the Ophiotaurus."

Taking in the words that his brother had just said Hermes calmed down after a few moments.

Sighing Hermes apologized to his brother.

"You did good Apollo. I have been under stress lately do to overtime at work,"Hermes explained.

Nodding his head Apollo said,"No worries brother.

"Promise me one thing though,"Hermes said.

Apollo nodded his head for Hermes to continue.

Taking a deep breath Hermes asked,"Will you look after him. While you are in the sky of course."

"I promise,"Apollo said before flashing out.

"Thanks bro,"Hermes mumbled under his breath before he too flashed out.

* * *

 **Percy,**

 **Long Island sound.**

Coming out of the shadows Percy landed at Montauk Lake.

Taking out his map Percy checked over the location of the creature.

"Well I be damned she is right here at Montauk,"Percy said happily.

Looking up from the map Percy's eyes widened,"Shit,"He said quietly before quickly hiding behind a tree.

 _What are they doing here!_

Looking around the corner of the tree Percy got a better look at what he saw.

"The princess Andromeda!"Percy aloud before putting his hand over his mouth.

"What was that?"a feminine demigod voice asked.

"I will go check it out,"Another voice,but this time a masculine one said.

 _Oh gods. Fuck,fuck,fuck._

As the demigod began to walk closer Percy peeked around the other side of the tree.

 _OK, So the female is looking away._

Activating his sword Percy held it straight up over his chest.

Taking slow and quiet breaths Percy waited, and waited,and waited.

Until SNAP!

Bolting around the tree Percy quickly grabbed the demigod.

Percy held his left hand over his mouth and the hand with the sword over his throat.

"Shh, shh, shh,"Percy said quietly.

Getting a better look at the boy. Percy noticed something odd about him.

"An eye patch?"

"Ethan are you alright?"Yelled the girl.

"Answer her by saying yes,But say anything else and you are dead,"Percy explained Sternly. Hoping the boy did not know he couldn't kill him due to the laws.

The boy nodded his head.

Percy slowly took his hand off Ethan's mouth.

"Yes I am alright Sara,"Ethan replied

"Just call if you need me."

"Noted,"Ethan said.

Percy was quick to put his hand over the boy's mouth before he said another word.

"Thanks Ethan,"Percy said,"I have one more task for you. This one is very easy. All you have to do is sleep."

Ethan's faced formed into one of confusion.

Percy smiled brightly before taking his sword off the boy's throat and smacking the back of his head with the butt of the hilt.

Ethan would have dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes if Percy didn't catch him.

"Just to ensure you don't move,"Percy said to himself before binding the boy's hand and feet together with shadows. He then covered Ethan's mouth with a layer of shadows also.

Taking one quick look to make sure everything was safe, Percy layed the body against the tree in a way that nobody could see him.

With sword still in hand Percy quickly ran up behind the girl and knocked her out also. Percy then did the same to her as he did to Ethan before placing her behind another tree.

"I really hope they are not from camp,"Percy said a bit regretful.

Taking cautious steps Percy walked out from behind the tree once more.

Upon exiting Percy was met with an empty bogy area and a very large ship.

"This mission got this much harder,"Percy complained as he spread his right index finger in thumb about an inch apart.

Moooooo!

"What in the fu.."

Percy was cut short with another moo.

"There it is catch it!"Shouted a familiar voice.

"And there is Luke,"Percy sighed.

Walking around the ship Percy saw a few demigods failing to catch a cow like serpent in the deep waters.

 _Where are the others?_

Hearing noises coming from the ship Percy concluded the others were inside.

Taking one more look at the others Percy saw the cow like serpent being lifted into a boat.

Looking at the boat and again at the small rowboat Percy thought over his very stupid plan.

 _Destroy the ship while taking the serpent, but I might end up with a gigantic headache._

Taking a few more seconds to think it over Percy said,"Fuck it."

Walking back towards the tree line Percy positioned himself so he was in front of the ship and rowboat.

" .One!"Percy shouted before dashing off.

Percy began to scream as he ran.

Right before he hit the boat Percy covered his head.

 _Wait isn't that fucking metal._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"He screamed as he hit into the boat.

Upon exiting the boat Percy ignored his feats and focused on the Ophiotaurus.

"Thank you,"he said as he grabbed the Ophiotaurus and ran past and onto the other side of the lake.

 _How in the fuck did I just do that! The body was fucking metal! Wait does that make me a metal head? Father is going to love this!_

As Percy was figuring out his accomplishments that he deemed was going to fail upon start. He did not realize until after he was done thinking that he wasn't running anymore.

"What the?"he asked confused.

 **"You have meddled in my affairs to long Perseus Jackson,"** An cold and ancient voice thundered in the skies.

"Who are you?"Percy said with the Ophiotaurus in hand as he moved around with sword in hand.

 **"I am the true king of Olympus!"** The voice boomed.

"Kronos,"Percy whispered to himself.

The voice laughed in response.

"What do you want,"Percy yelled.

 **"This,"** Kronos said before the air became colder and a chanting noise was heard.

"What are you doing to me?"Percy asked as his body felt its power being drained withing.

 **"You shall be a problem no more Perseus Jackson,"** Kronos stated, **"I take from you your most treasured of powers."**

The chanting continued as Percy fell to the ground.

Percy began to scream. His insides felt like they were on fire. His very soul felt like it was being played with.

After a few moments the screaming stopped and Percy's body went back to normal.

Percy's body was drenched in sweat. His breathing was heavy like he wasn't taking in enough oxygen.

 **"Well done Hecate. Well done,"** Kronos said before his presence was gone.

The chanting stopped and Hecate's left also, but not before her laughter filled the air.

With all his strength Percy sent the Ophiotaurus to his father's palace before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace.**

Hermes was sitting on his couch playing on his Xbox when a loud thud was heard.

"What in the fuck?"Hermes asked confused.

Shutting off his Xbox Hermes walked around his couch where he was met with the..

"Ophiotaurus?"

MOOOOOOOOOO

"What is wrong with it?"

The Ophiotaurus flopped around helplessly as Hermes starred confused at it.

After a few more seconds Hermes realized it needed water.

Quickly snapping his fingers Hermes sent the creature into a tank of water in his living room.

Taking another long look at it Hermes' eyes widened before he shouted but one word,"PERCY!"

 **Hey guys, yes it was a short chapter... sorry. I just couldn't think of another way to end it. Anyways I hope you didn't hate how i took a certain power form Percy... Think of this question though. What Power did** **I take? Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,please can you spare a few seconds to write a couple of words... I want to know what you guys think, want, etc...**

 **(17)**

 **Montauk Lake,**

Percy laid still on the grassy ground.

His body was in the star fish position; drool was flowing out of the edge of his mouth. He chest rose and dropped as he breathed.

There was one thing wrong with Percy. His body was tense and trying to fight something. It was so hard to tell that even a trained professional may not even be able to tell the difference of a young teen sleeping peacefully or a young teen in pain.

Seconds later a bright light filled the sky.

As the light disappeared a tall man dressed in black robes that leaked black mist out of the end walked towards Percy.

Kneeling down beside Percy's unconscious body the man said,"Oh jesus what have they done with you nephew?"

Looking up into the sky The man shouted,"Apollo, Hermes."

Within seconds both gods appeared.

"Hades what is it?" Both Apollo and Hermes said in sync, their voices full of concern.

Hades sighed and pointed at the body beside him.

Upon looking towards were Hades was looking both Hermes and Apollo faces turned into one of horror. They both said in sync once more,"Percy!"

"Can you two please stop doing that,"Hades complained as he rubbed his temples,"I am getting a headache. Please just deal with Percy I need to go deal with some souls..."

"Sorry,"Apollo and Hermes said while they checked over Percy's body.

"Before you go could you explain how you found my son?"Hermes asked, his voice full of worry and fright.

Nodding his head Hades explained how he felt a strange power change in Percy. He tried to contact Percy but he got no response, so after about an hour he went to check out Percy. The location was easy to pinpoint once inside Percy's mind.

"Power decrease?"Hermes asked shocked,"How?"

Hades only shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Spells, magic, etc,"Apollo explained as he continued to check over Percy's body.

Hermes face turned from sad to anger really quick upon hearing those two words.

"I am going to kill her,"Hermes said determined.

Hermes was about to flash away when Apollo got up of the ground and grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah brother hold up,"Apollo said."If we are talking about the same Person here Hecate wouldn't do such a thing."

Hermes face turned to one of confusion,"Hecate?"He asked,"I thought it would've been...nevermind."

Hades who was standing awkwardly in the back finally said,"Um I am going to go. Okay?"

Too busy in their conversation neither Apollo or Hermes heard what Hades said.

Sighing Hades flashed out.

"We will get to the bottom of this I Promise."

Nodding his head Hermes sighed.

Going up to his son's body Hermes bent down and kissed Percy's forehead,"We will find out who did this my son. I promise,"Hermes whispered,"Rest now."

Apollo let out a quick chuckle.

"What?"Hermes asked while getting up.

"Oh nothing. It was that Percy is already resting and you told him to rest,"Apollo explained.

Rolling his eyes Hermes,"I didn't know what else to say,"Hermes admitted.

"You never word one for words were you brother?"Apollo chuckled.

Rolling his eyes Hermes asked,"Can you notify me of his condition by the hour?"

Apollo nodded his head,"Will do,"He promised.

Giving Apollo a half hearty smile Hermes flashed away.

Sighing Apollo said to himself,"I hope he will be alright."

Turning around Apollo faced Percy.

Snapping his fingers his outfit changed into one of a doctors. His white coat was button neatly with a name tag on his left upper chest.

Taking off his stethoscope Apollo crouched down and placed the one end on Percy's body. As Apollo stuck the ear piece into his two ears he said a couple of words.

After a few seconds Apollo took the stethoscope off Percy's chest. Putting it back around his neck Apollo whispered,"To relieve any pain you are in and to relax your body.

Within seconds Percy's body seemed to relax more than it was when Apollo first showed up.

Getting up Apollo said,"Lets get you to a nice warm bed. This floor just doesn't seem fit for our future savior."

Snapping his fingers Apollo flashed himself and Percy to his temple.

* * *

 **Kronos,**

 **Mount Tam**

 **"Without that ridiculous speed that son of Hermes won't be much of an issue,"** Kronos chuckled, **"OH and Hecate notify Hades that Zeus is keeping his children in his cells. That is sure to start some conflict."**

Hecate nodded her head before flashing away.

* * *

 **Thalia,**

 **On a train**

"I hope he is okay,"Thalia sighed.

"He will be,"Zoe assured Thalia,"as much as I hate to admit things about Percy, he is very talented and can take care of himself better than anyone here."

Nodding her head Thalia got up off the hay filled floor.

"Well it is getting late and we should be in Cally by the morning,"Thalia stated.

Agreeing Zoe said,"I will see thou in the morning."

Thalia closed the train carts door before heading off to her bed.

As she laid upon her sleeping bag one devilishly handsome young teen filled her head.

"Stay alive or else you will have me and Annie coming down to the underworld to kick your sorry ass,"Thalia whispered as if Percy could hear her.

Closing her eyes Thalia said a prayer to her father before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Thalia,**

 **Morning**

As she awoke Thalia heard multiple people talking.

One of which was...

"Apollo?"Thalia asked as she arose from her sleeping bag.

As she looked at the others Thalia noticed sadness and worry. It was especially evident on Grover's face.

Turning away from the others Apollo smiled sadly at Thalia.

"Ah cousin. Come join us,"Apollo said as he patted the ground beside him.

As Thalia walked over to the others she noticed something strange.

"Why are you in a lab coat? And why does everyone look so sad?"She asked confused.

"Ah we were just talking about that,"Apollo sighed.

Upon sitting down Zoe told Thalia how Percy was injured and is slowly but surely recovering in his temple.

"How?"Thalia asked her face full of shock and worry.

"Don't know Hades just found him lying down in the grass,"Apollo explained,"One thing for sure is we know it might be due to a power drain."

Nodding her head Thalia sighed.

Wanting to change the subject Thalia asked,"How much longer until California?"

Looking down at his wrist as if there was a watch Apollo began to count down,"3 2 1 Boom!"

As soon as Apollo made that obnoxious sound the scenery change.

They were now in a forest type area.

"Were are we?"Ann asked as she hopped out of the cart.

"Mount Tam!"Apollo said as he raised his arms in a presenting manner.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet.."Grover complained quietly as he rubbed his belly.

Upon hearing Grover Thalia Took out an apple from her pocket,"Here catch goat boy,"She said as she threw the apple.

Grover turned around just in time to catch a flying red object out of the sky.

His eyes lit up at the realization,"Thanks Thalia!"Grover said as he consumed the apple in two bits.

Once everyone was out and ready to go Apollo flashed the train cart away.

"Okay I have to go check on Percy, so good luck demigods,"Apollo said as he dusted off his pants.

"Thank you lord Apollo,"Zoe said as she bowed.

"My pleasure. Now please save my sis you are my only hope."

"It will be done don't worry My lord,"Thalia assured him.

Nodding his head Apollo said goodbye one last time before flashing away.

After a few more moments Everyone began to venture up the hill that Apollo planted them on.

"When we the garden I will deal with the people there,"Zoe stated.

"Fine by me,"Grover said.

"Got it,"responded Ann.

Thalia just nodded her head as if someone was looking.

After venturing up the hill for quite a while the group finally reached the beginning of a long battle ahead of them.

"We are here,"Zoe said.

"What is a garden of such beauty doing on a mountain?"Grover asked as he looked around at the flowers and grass.

"You idiot it is the garden of..."

"Hesperides,"a young feminine voice said, interrupting Thalia.

Turning around Thalia was met with four girls that look basically like Zoe. They were standing in a horizontal line.

They had the same volcanic eyes, caramel coloured skin, silky black hair, but the main difference was they were dress in Greek chitons.

"Sisters,"Zoe said.

"We see no sister,"The one on the very left said.

The youngest of the few.

"We see a satyr, two demigods and..."

The farthest on the right, and the oldest was interrupted by the Hesperides to the right of the youngest.

"We have no time to be joking around. I know we agreed to have some fun but we must not waste anymore of our sister and her companions time."

"Fine,"The oldest of the four said as she sighed.

"Zoe they are up past the garden couple of minutes' walk," the youngest explained.

Zoe nodded her head in thanks.

"But be careful father is up there with the demigod Lucas. They seem to be doing some sort of exchange,"the one to the left of the youngest added.

"Noted,"Zoe said.

"Oh and Zoe please bring some cute boys next time we see you,"the hesperide to the left of the oldest said.

Zoe only rolled her eyes in response.

The four sisters giggled before flashing away.

"What in the hell was that?"Thalia asked shocked.

"Did you not betray them years ago?"Ann asked confused.

Zoe nodded her head in response.

"Then why were they nice to you?"Grover asked just as confused as everyone else.

"Let's just say one crazy night made them forgive me,"Zoe said with a smile.

After a few more moment of talking Thalia and the others venture on quietly past Ladon the hundred headed guardian of Hera's golden apple tree.

"Oh look at all those delicious apples,"Grover said licking his lips. His stomach grumbled at the sight.

Hang on Grover,"Thalia laughed.

"Don't you think I am trying,"Grover responded with a sigh. **(sorry for the confusing hesperide part... forgot their names...)**

* * *

 **Annabeth,**

 **Titan base**

Upon being thrown back into her cell Annabeth collapsed at the exhaustion.

"This could've been avoided if you had accepted my offer the day I left camp,"Luke explained,"After my failure to capture a vital creature your allegiance would sure help me right about now."

"I would never join you Luke,"Annabeth said, pushing the words out in one breath.

Sighing Luke left Annabeth alone to watch Artemis carry the weight of the sky.

"You didn't have to do this my lady,"Annabeth stated.

Artemis who apparently was positioned to face the cells looked up at Annabeth and said,"Look at yourself you can barely stand. Another minute under here and you would've been dead."

Annabeth was only able to nod her head slightly before she passed out.

"By the time you awake we will be rid of this place,"Artemis whispered,"That I can promise."

"Atlas,"Luke shouted,"We have company."

Smiling Artemis said quietly to Annabeth,"See I told you."

* * *

 **Thalia,**

 **Entrance to the titan base**

Zoe was explaining her plan of how to release Annabeth and Artemis.

"If Artemis is under the sky I will take the weight so she can fight Atlas,"Thalia explained,"Who is most likely the only titan able to fight up there."

"Okay,"Zoe said.

"What is my duty Zoe?"Asked Ann.

Zoe smiled down at her younger sister.

"Your job will be to help fend off any monsters that join the fight,"Zoe explained.

Ann nodded her head as she took out her bow.

"Same for you Grover,"Zoe said.

"Got it,"Grover smirked as he took out his pipes.

"Ready?"Zoe asked.

"Yes,"everyone said in sync.

"Gods that was weird,"Zoe said as she shook her head.

Thalia,Grover, and Ann laughed for a few seconds before getting back into battle mode.

"Let's go,"Zoe commanded as she began to venture forwards.

Thalia activated her favourite shield and took out her spear.

Upon reaching the grounds were the weight of the sky is held, the group was met with Atlas Luke and two demigods.

Luke looked the same as before, but what was different was he had a stream of white in his hair.

Atlas on the other hand was tall, had black hair, and his eyes were as grey as stone. His uniform consisted of Greek style Armour.

The other two demigods seemed to be young blond hair kids with blue eyes.

"Well what do we have here?"Atlas smiled,"The disgrace of a daughter is back. To be taught a lesson I presume?"

Zoe glared at her once father before saying,"Thou fucking wish."

"My lady hang tight you will be out of there soon,"Ann yelled to Artemis.

Atlas and Luke chuckled to this.

"And then what?"Atlas asked,"Who will hold the sky?"

Ann only glared at Atlas in response.

"Thought so,"Atlas said before facing Luke,"Kill them but spare the nymph. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Luke nodded his head before calling upon a few dracaenas.

Just as Atlas was about to walk away Zoe shouted,"Stop right there Atlas, I challenge thou to a dual."

"Are you insane Zoe?"Thalia asked with widened eyes.

Zoe faced the others whose faces were full of concern.

"It will be the only way that you can get Lady Artemis out so she can put my father back in his place,"Zoe explained.

Thalia nodded her head.

"Very well my daughter I accept,"Atlas said with a grin,"maybe your lesson doesn't have to wait."

Zoe began to walk towards Atlas.

"This will be enjoyable,"Atlas smirked.

Drawing an arrow Zoe didn't say a word before she began firing arrows after arrow at Atlas.

Not one hit its target due to the reflection of Atlas' spear.

"You will not win my daughter. I am to powerful!"Atlas boasted.

"We shall see,"Zoe growled as she dodged another attack from Atlas.

On the other side of the battlefield the others destroyed the two dracaena and knocked out the demigods within seconds.

Grover had planted the dracaena into the ground where they were picked off by Ann.

Thalia then shocked the two demigods until they were unconscious.

All that was left was Luke vs Thalia.

"Pathetic,"Luke sneered before facing Thalia. He was determined to not lose like they did.

Thalia was quick to shock and disarm Luke and throw his dagger off the cliff.

As Thalia held her spear at his throat Thalia ordered for Luke to give her the keys.

Once Luke gave them to her Thalia got Ann's attention.

"Go tend to Artemis and Annabeth,"Thalia said throwing Ann the keys.

Facing back towards Luke Thalia said but one word,"Why?"

"Why not?"Luke responded with a grin,"The gods do not care so why should I? I joined for a new life. A life were I will be a ruler, and so shall you if you just join me!"

"You joined because of your lack of knowledge of the gods?"Thalia asked for reinsurance and to confuse and anger Luke a bit.

"What?"Luke asked slightly confused,"I know enough about them and seen enough to know that they do not care for us!"

"Well you are wrong Luke,"Thalia said as she inched forward towards the disarmed Luke.

Looking behind him Luke gulped in nervousness.

"Join us and you will be granted with extraordinary power!"Luke promised.

Thalia faltered at the thought of this.

Power was her weakness.

At times she craved it and at others she could completely care less about it.

Noticing the falter of his old friend Luke began to try and manipulate her once more.

"If you join us you can rule just as I will!"Luke explained, "there will be no gods to tell us what we can and can't do."

Thalia thought over this idea again and again. Her hand couldn't decide to pull away or stay put.

Just as she was about to respond Thalia was interrupted by a large shout of disbelief.

"What the,"Thalia said confused as she turned around.

What Thalia saw was Grover being pushed off of a pedestal and a large man being thrown under it.

 _Oh shit Luke!_

Turning around Thalia was met with an empty spot.

"Shit,"She cursed.

Sighing and shaking her head Thalia made her way over to the others.

Upon reaching them Lady Artemis was talking to Zoe and Grover.

At the moment Ann was taking Annabeth out of the cell.

Noticing that Thalia was approaching Lady Artemis rose up.

"Thank you for your help,"Artemis said.

"It was my pleasure my lady,"Thalia said as she bowed.

Taking heavy breaths, Grover said, "remind me to work on my physique. Holding that thing for more than a minute would probably kill me."

Laughing, Thalia patted Grover on the back, "you did good goat boy."

Grover only huffed in annoyance to her response.

"Let's get back to camp and talk some more there,"Lady Artemis insisted,"Where it is safe from titans."

"My lady are you sure you can do such a thing in your condition?"Zoe asked, concern filled her voice.

Artemis smiled before saying,"Do not worry Zoe someone sent me an offering that was most helpful."

Nodding her head Zoe went to check on Ann.

Thalia excused herself and began walking over to Annabeth.

"I will get you for this Artemis!"Atlas roared,"You just wait..."

"And wait and wait and wait,"Artemis said with a grin,"I got it."

Just as Atlas was about to respond Artemis flashed everyone back to camp.

* * *

 **Hades,**

 **Underworld**

After a long time of negotiating Hades resorted to sitting on his throne and going over his accomplishment in his lifetime.

Not noticing the young women who appeared in his throne room Hades was shocked when thus women said,"My lord?"

"Jesus christ Hecate,"Hades said catching his breath,"You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Tilting her head to the side Hecate asked,"Since when can a heartless person get a heart attack?"

"Oh hahah very fucking funny,"Hades said,"So what do you need?"

"I am here to tell you that your children are being kept in the cells of Zeus,"Hecate explained.

Hades face turned to anger upon hearing those final three words.

"WHAT!"Hades shouted in anger.

Hecate smiled as she thought _mission accomplished_ she was about to flash out when Hades grabbed her arm.

"No you are not leaving,"Hades explained.

"Wha.."

Hecate was interrupted by Hermes and Apollo flashing in.

"We have a few question to ask if you don't mind,"Hermes said before taking Hecate's arm and flashing her away.

They then both look up at Hades.

"I promise you Hades that we will free your children,but for now stay here,"Apollo promised,"We don't need any more conflict and it will just ruin our interrogation."

"Agreed,"Hermes said as he nodded his head.

"Very well,"Hades said as he began to calm himself.

Nodding his head Apollo flashed out.

Just before Hermes did so as well he said,"I know your pain uncle. We will get to the bottom of this I swear."

"I know you will nephew. I know,"Hades sighed sadly.

Hermes smiled sadly at his uncle before also flashing out of the underworld.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed it and well see you later... oh but please write something so I know what you think,want,etc.**

 **Oh and cool guess Llew, We will still have to wait and see! Well you will.. I already know what powers are gone... haha :l**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ello, Christmas is in two days, But I have no life and am bored so here is chapter...**

 **(18)**

 **[Oh and before i forget there is no Winter solstice due to the time line being in august.. But my planning fits just right for it so don't worry I will include it :)]**

 **Hermes Palace,**

Hermes flashed into his palace to see a tied up and gaged Hecate on the kitchen table chair.

Apollo was behind her just putting the finishing touch on the chains.

"These are celestial bronze chains,"Apollo explained,"Enchanted by.. well that doesn't matter but what does it you are not going anywhere anytime soon."

Feeling happy with his work Apollo rubbed his hands together in delight.

Walking up to Hecate Apollo leaned in close to Hecate's ear.

"This is going to be fun,"He said with and evil smile.

Face palming and sighing Hermes asked,"Is this necessary brother?"

Turning towards Hermes Apollo frowned before saying,"Of course it is!"

As Hermes walked towards Apollo, he mumbled,"You better hope she is the one.."

Upon reaching Hecate Hermes smashed his hand down on the table making Hecate flinched in the process.

"Now then,"Hermes said loudly,"Here is the deal."

Hermes then pointed to Apollo.

Apollo looking confused mouthed,"What?"

Face palming Hermes mouthed back,"Explain the fucking deal."

"Oh,"Apollo said aloud,"

Blushing due to embarrassment Apollo quickly swung Hecate's chair around to face him.

Snapping his fingers, a chair appeared in front of him.

Turning it around so the back faced Hecate Apollo sat on the chair. His legs hanging off the sides and his airs resting on the top.

"Here is the deal,"Apollo began,"We set up a points system. You earn one point for telling us the truth and telling us what we want. Lie to us and you lose two points. Got it?"

Hecate whose face was terrified quickly nodded her head.

"Good,"Hermes said with a slick smile.

"Oh and if you get twenty points you will be free without any consequences," Apollo explained.

"But if you get less you will well we will think about that later,"Hermes added with an evil smile.

"Okay then!"Apollo said cheerfully.

Slapping his thighs Apollo got up off the chair and flashed it away. He then went on to turning Hecate back around.

Hermes then snapped his fingers and a jug of water appeared on the middle of the table.

Hecate's eyes widened at the sight.

Apollo who noticed this laughed.

"Don't worry we are not going to torture you,"Apollo promised,"This is just for.. well that doesn't matter."

Hermes who was standing on the opposite side of Hecate looked at his watch.

"Let's just get this over with I need to deliver mail in an hour."

Nodding his head Apollo quickly cut of the gag.

Hecate took a deep breath of air as soon as Apollo did so.

"What do you want?"Hecate asked her voice was quiet and scared.

Hermes sat down opposite of Hecate before saying,"We want answers!"

Apollo decided to let Hermes do the asking and just stand behind him. He was more of the godly Lie detector and point keeper.

"First question,"Hermes said,"Have you been to Montauk in the past couple of days."

"No,"Hecate said blankly.

"Weeoo weeoo weeooo weeoo."

Turning around Hermes gave Apollo the "what the fuck" face.

"It is my lie detector noise,"Apollo said proudly.

Shaking his head at Apollo's childish noise Hermes focused his attention back on Hecate.

"So you have then?"Hermes asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, I swear I haven't,"Hecate said trying and failing to defend herself.

"Tsk Tsk. Negative four points already,"Apollo said as he wrote down the score on a piece of paper that was attached to a clip board.

"You see that?"Hermes said to Hecate as he pointed to Apollo.

Hecate nodded her head.

"He can detect all of your lies,"Hermes explained,"So basically you will not benefit from lying here."

Snapping his finger Apollo flashed a lamp onto the table.

Sighing Hermes asked,"What is this for brother?"

"To make it feel more like an interrogation!"Apollo explained happily.

Rolling his eyes Hermes once again focused back on Hecate who was looking around nervously.

"Next question,"Hermes said raising his voice to get the attention of Hecate,"Why were you at Montauk?"

Taking deep breath Hecate said,"To drain powers from a overpowered nuisance of a demigod."

"Well then,"Apollo said shocked,"Did not think she would come explain her reasoning that way..."

"How else was I supposed to explain it?"Hecate snapped.

Apollo shrugged his shoulders in response before mumbling quietly to himself,"Negative three points now."

Hermes who was fighting to keep calm asked with clenched teeth,"Who sent you?"

"I am not telling you,"Hecate said determined to not spill the name of her employer.

"Well then," Hermes said getting up,"You can wait here until you want to talk."

Forcing a fake smile at Hecate Hermes turned around and whispered something into Apollo's ear.

Apollo's eyes widened and he nodded his head excitedly.

"Have fun,"Hermes said with a crooked grin before flashing away.

Apollo smiled creepily at Hecate.

"What are you going to do to me?"She asked nervously with a gulp.

"Oh.. WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!"

* * *

 **Apollo's Palace,**

 **Percy's Room**

Hermes flashed in on his still unconscious son.

The room Percy was in look like any ordinary hospital room, but without windows, and he had a sixty-inch television instead of a small one.

"Hey Perce.."Hermes said quietly as he keeled down to his son's level,"So we got the Person who did this to you."

Hermes hoping for a response sighed sadly as one did not come.

Taking his Percy's hand in his Hermes squeezed it slightly.

"It is all my fault,"Hermes cried,"If only I sent someone with you this may have not happened. I could've prevented it!"

Deep down Hermes knew he would've been helpless in this type of situation, but a glimmer of hope was always shining inside of him.

"I have to go back now my son,"Hermes said sadly,"Please wake up soon. I need..Nah, we need you. You are our only hope."

Letting go of his son's hand Hermes wiped the tears that were falling rapidly from his eyes.

Turning around Hermes began to walk to the door.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Hermes eyes widened before he turned around.

"Percy,"he said happily as he rushed over to his son's side.

"Hey dad,"Percy croaked as he attempted to sit up.

Failing miserably, Hermes gave him a hand.

Once up Hermes was quick to asked,"How are you feeling?"

Smiling painfully Percy said,"I feel like somebody who hasn't exercised in weeks and just decided to do hardcore session."

Hermes stared at his son confused.

Rolling his eyes Percy explained,"The pain they are in the day after."

"Oh,"Hermes said. Now fully understanding what Percy meant.

Percy coughed dryly.

"Could I have some water please?"He asked.

Nodding his head Hermes flashed Percy a glass of water.

"Thanks,"He said before taking a sip of the water.

Realizing he should probably get back to his palace, Hermes said sadly,"I have to go deal with something and then I will be back. In the meantime just watch some television."

Kissing his son's forehead Hermes flashed out of the room and back to his kitchen.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace,**

 **Kitchen**

As Hermes flashed in Apollo was still singing songs from popular kids shows while Hecate tried to block the obnoxious sounds out.

"..Danny Phantom! Dun nun nun nun nun nun nun."

Noticing Hermes appearance Hecate eyes widened before she pleaded,"Make it stop! I will tell you everything! Just get him to shut the fuck up!"

Hermes face was blank of emotion as he nodded his head.

"Enough bro, we got er,"Hermes said.

Looking back Apollo nodded his head before clearing his throat and stepping back.

Taking a seat once more opposite of Hecate Hermes said,"Talk."

Nodding her head Hecate began.

"I am working for Kronos. I was sent to take away your son's powers so he wouldn't be much of a problem to him anymore."

Hermes nodded his head. His face still blank.

"Continue,"He said."

Taking a deep breath Hecate continued her confession.

"I took away his most popular ability. Our plan was to take away he self healing feature, so he could not run,"Hecate explained, "It was sort of like a torture tool of sorts."

Hermes nodded his head sadly.

"Next question,"Apollo stated, "Do you know anything about Hades children?"

Hecate nodded her head furiously.

"Yes. I was ordered to bring them to Zeus days ago,"Hecate explained,"He is keeping them in the cellar for his great plan."

"Which is?"Apollo asked.

"I do not know,"Hecate said with a frown.

Hermes looked at Apollo.

Apollo shook his head.

"She is telling the truth,"he announced.

"One more question,"Hermes said,"How many more minor gods are on Kronos' side?"

"A lot,"Hecate said seriously.

"Why?"Hermes asked with his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Why not?"Hecate asked aggressively,"Kronos offered us a new life were we would not be ordered around and treated poorly by you major gods!"

Shaking his head Hermes said,"Dad has made such a fucking mess this time."

Rubbing his hands together Hermes asked for reinsurance,"So you are telling me that Kronos will give you a better life by taking rule once more?"

Hecate nodded her head.

Hermes let out a non-hysterical laugh.

"Bullshit."

Hecate who looked offend but such words said,"It is not!"

"Yes it is my dear,"Apollo said, deciding to join in on the conversation,"Tell me how is Kronos any better than Zeus?"

"He may say such things like offering you a new life were you will not be ordered around, but is that true?"Hermes added,"How do you know he isn't lying and just wants your support to weaken the Olympians, so he can win. Then afterwards toss you away and treat you the opposite of what he promised?"

"I-I-I don't,"Hecate said with a sigh as she dropped her head in defeat.

Hermes got up from his seat and put a hand on Hecate's shoulder.

As soon as Hecate raised her head, Hermes said,"I promise you we will deal with the issues personally so it is better for all of us."

Hecate nodded her head sadly.

"Now then,"Apollo said rubbing his hands together,"Do you swear to sway form your path of evil.. well Kronos' side?"

Taking a deep breath Hecate took a moment before saying,"I swear?"

"Swear on the Styx,"Hermes ordered.

Taking another deep breath Hecate said,"I swear on the river Styx that I shall from this moment on not help Kronos in his plan for world domination."

"Or unless told to,"Hermes added.

Giving Hermes a weird look Hecate added,"..Or unless told to otherwise."

Thunder was heard in the distance.

Apollo smiled before saying,"Now could you do something for us Hecate?"

Rolling her eyes Hecate asked,"What is it?"

"We would like you to keep helping Kronos, but notify us of his plans, etc."Apollo explained.

"But I just swore.."

"I know I know,but technically since you said unless told otherwise you will not be breaking the swear,"Hermes explained.

Nodding her head in understanding Hecate asked politely,"Could you guys take these chains off of me? They are starting to chafe my arms."

With a snap of his fingers Apollo flashed the chains off of Hecate.

Once free Hecate rubbed her wrists.

"Now than when do I start?"Hecate asked with a smile.

"Um Hecate.. As far as Kronos knows you are still his trusted and loyal servant..."Apollo explained.

"Ah yes. Oops how stupid of me,"Hecate said as she began to blush due to embarrassment,"I must report back to Kronos. I will notify you of anything important."

Nodding their heads Hermes and Apollo watched Hecate flash out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone Apollo whistled before stating,"She is one fine fucking goddess."

Rolling his eyes Hermes said,"You say that about every goddess."

"Not every! I don't find that one goddess of um I think water..Hot!"Apollo said in his defense.

"Alrighty,"Hermes said in a mock belief tone."

"What I don't!"Apollo cried.

"Oh I believe you,"Hermes said in such tone once more.

"Yeah sure you do,"Apollo pouted.

Hitting his brothers shoulder Hermes said,"Oh stop your pouting we got my son to go talk to."

"Percy is awake?"Apollo asked excitedly.

As soon as Hermes nodded his head Apollo flashed out of the room.

"Don't wear the kid out Apollo,"Hermes sighed before he too flashed out.

 **There you have it Chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here it is chapter 19!Finally...**

 **(19)**

 **Artemis's Palace,**

 **Day after the battle on mount Tam**

"Oh lord Percy is going to be pissed," Thalia sighed with a face palm.

"Oh yeah," Artemis agreed.

At the moment Thalia and Artemis were discussing current events while the others were still asleep.

"Wait hold on a sec," Thalia said, her face confused slightly, "How did you find out father has them?"

Sighing Artemis explained how she had overheard a conversation between her father and some unknown person.

"Ah I see,"Thalia said as she nodded her head.

Just as Artemis was opening her mouth the room when bright before going back to normal in a few seconds.

"You can open your eyes now," a masculine voice said.

"Apollo," Artemis said with a sigh.

"Hey sis," Apollo greeted with a bright smile.

Putting her hands on her hips Artemis asked, "What do you want brother? and how did you know I was back?"

Smiling widely Apollo said, "I am not stupid Sister. You have been back for like an hour. Oh and Leave them a note."

"Why?" Thalia asked confused.

Still smiling Apollo responded with only three words, "he is awake."

* * *

 **Apollo's Palace,**

 **Percy**

Percy and Hermes were talking about random things when the room went bright.

"Tell me when, "Percy said with his eyes closed shut.

After waiting a few seconds Percy said, "Can I...OW!"

Opening his eyes immediately Percy was met with a smug looking Thalia.

His angry look faltered at her sight before completely dropping.

Rubbing his head Percy asked,"What was that for?"

"Making me worry, "Thalia said with crossed arms and a slightly annoyed face.

Rubbing the back of his head Percy said awkwardly,"Yeah..um sorry about that..Haha."

Keeping up the annoyed façade a little longer, Thalia quickly dropped it with a smile and walked up and engulfed Percy in a hug.

Shocked at her quick change in emotion Percy was slow to hug her back.

"I am just happy you are okay,"Thalia said happily, trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Missed you too Thalia, even though I have only known you for a little but I can say you are one of my best friends,"Percy said as he patted Thalia's back.

 _Gods she smells so nice!_ ,Percy thought, _Wait..what did I just think._

Smiling Thalia stepped back from Percy before walking back to the others.

"Same Percy same,"Thalia agreed.

Giving a quick smile to Thalia Percy went back to the thought he just had moments ago.

He was so deep into it that Percy did not notice Hermes calling him.

"..ercy?PERCY!"Hermes screamed.

Coming out of his thoughts Percy quickly looked over to his father before saying,"Yeah!"

"Um..are you okay?"Hermes asked with his left eyebrow raised.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, Percy quickly answered his father with a smile,"Oh yes totally."

Squinting his eyes Hermes said sarcastically,"Nope, nope. I think you are sick."

Walking up to his son Hermes put his hand on Percy's forehead.

As quick as he placed his hand upon Percy's head Hermes was quick to take it off as if it was hot.

Shaking his hand Hermes said still being sarcastic,"Jesus son you are burning up. Let's get you some water."

Rolling his eyes Percy gently pushed his father away.

Chuckling Hermes rejoined the others.

This time Artemis came up to Percy.

Smirking Percy asked,"Hey aunt A. How are you feeling?"

Rolling her eyes and smiling Artemis said,"Better than I was hours ago."

"Good. Mission accomplished,"Percy said smiling.

The conversations continued for about an hour more.

Everyone left except Artemis,But not before Thalia urged her to tell Percy sooner than later.

Coughing nervously Artemis walked slowly up to Percy's bedside.

Percy could tell something was up due to her upset facial expression and her constant pacing.

Cocking his head to the right Percy asked concernedly, "What is wrong aunt A?"

Sighing Artemis stopped her pacing and walked up to Percy.

Taking a deep breath Artemis said calmly, "It is about Hades' children..."

Looking shocked Percy said,"What about them?"

"Don't get mad Percy.."Artemis pleaded.

"Why would I.."

"Just promise,"Artemis said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Alrighty,"Percy said confused,"Um I promise to not get angry at whatever you are about to say."

Nodding her head in thanks Artemis began.

"The Di angelos were captured not by Kronos but..."

"Zeus,"Percy said.

A smile was beginning to form on his face.

Looking up in shock Artemis asked,"How?"

"Let's just say your brother and my father had a little chat with somone,"Percy explained with a chuckle,"And that someone may have been the goddess of magic."

"Ah makes sense,"Artemis nodded.

"Still,"Percy said,"why would you be reluctant to tell me such a thing?"

Smiling Artemis said,"You see...

Artemis was cut off mid-sentence by a bright light.

Closing his eyes Percy reopened them seconds later to see Apollo trying desperately to explain something to..

"Father?"Artemis said confused.

Zeus completely ignored Artemis and marched straight up to Percy, Apollo following by his side.

"ENOUGH!"Zeus shouted as he turned around to face his son, sounds of thunder filled the room for a brief moment.

Apollo stopped talking and stepped back from his father with a gulp.

It was well known that Zeus was furious, but what about. Well Percy had an idea or two.

"You,"Zeus growled as he turned around and pointed to Percy.

Percy who was now out of his bed and wearing the freshly new jeans and a red shirt had widened eyes full of fear and anger.

The fear was for his life, but the anger was for being face to face with the god he despised almost just as much as Kronos.

Percy was about to respond when Zeus grabbed his arm and teleported away with him.

Once the lighting was back to normal Apollo began to pace around the room. He was constantly cursing under his breath and tugging at his hair.

Artemis on the other hand was standing by the door, her face full of confusion.

"What in the heck is going on?"Artemis shouted trying to get her brother's attention.

Stopping in his tracks Apollo slowly raised his head and looked straight into his sister's eyes.

"Father wants to kill Perseus."

* * *

 **Mail Room,**

 **Hermes**

The mail room was a dark blue windowless room with tables and brown potatoes sacks

Hermes never really liked to make things complicated, so he decided to stay with his sorting bags.

At the moment Hermes was going through a bag labeled 'letters'.

"Where in the fuck is i..."

"Hermes!"

Looking behind him Hermes was met with Apollo and Artemis.

Apollo seemed to be distressed about something.

Placing the bag done Hermes walked over to his brother and sister.

"What is it Apollo?"Hermes asked confused,"You look stressed."

Taking a few seconds to calm down Apollo placed his hand on Hermes shoulder.

"He knows,"Apollo stated.

"Oh dear god,"Hermes cried.

"He also took Percy somewhere,"Artemis added.

Nodding his head Hermes said,"I know where he took Percy."

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other confused for a few moments hoping one of them would know the answer.

"The same place he is keeping the children of Hades,"Hermes sighed.

"Oh,"Artemis and Apollo said in sync.

Noticing that Hermes was leaving Apollo was quick to jump in front of his brother.

"Woah, were are you going?"Apollo asked.

Hermes face was full of anger and remorse.

"To go and get my son,"Hermes stated,"It was my doing that got him into this mess, so it is only right I get him out of it."

Standing up confidently Apollo said,"Not without me."

Nodding his head with a sad smile Hermes turned to Artemis.

"We have to do this alone,"Hermes explained,"Zeus may not trust us right now due to obvious reasons, but he should still have trust in you. Something we could utilize later on."

Nodding her head Artemis flashed out of the room.

Turning back around to face Apollo Hermes said,"Gods let's hope he will listen to reason."

Nodding his head slightly Apollo added,"but most of all let's hope..."

Holding up his hand Hermes stopped Apollo mid-sentence.

"Do you hear that?"Hermes said as he opened up the mail room door.

Looking confused Apollo said,"No I..."

Crackling and a large bang interrupted Apollo.

Gulping Hermes said,"Oh shit."

Gulping also Apollo added,"A meeting."

* * *

 **Zeus' Palace,**

 **Percy**

Percy had been thrown into Zeus' special cell.

"You won't be able to escape at all,"Zeus explained,"It stops you from using any sorts of powers you may possess."

Percy grunted in response.

"I will be back to get you in an hour, so be ready to beg for your life,"Zeus laughed with an evil smirk.

With that said Zeus flashed out of the room.

"Fuck,"Percy cursed under his breath as he shook the cage bars.

Letting go of the bars Percy decided to save his energy and just sit down.

 _Gods I hope father is thinking of something._

* * *

 **Throne Room,**

Upon entering the room Hermes was met with some vacant thrones due to the meeting not officially starting for another minute.

The gods and goddesses present at the time were Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Hera, and a very angry looking Zeus.

Taking their seat Hermes and Apollo went over their explanation carefully.

With Athena here it may be harder for them to explain the situation to Zeus.

After a few moments the room was full of the twelve Olympic gods.

"What is this meeting about?"Aphrodite asked, as she continued to file her nails.

Standing up Zeus looked around the room but stopped and glared for a brief moment at Apollo and Hermes.

"We are here to discuss the traitors amongst us,"Zeus announced as he looked around the room once more.

Sitting down Zeus was asked,"who?"

"Them,"Zeus said pointing to Apollo and Hermes.

Everyone turned around to stare at Hermes and Apollo.

"Impossible,"Poseidon said shocked.

Looking over to his brother, Zeus scowled before saying,"Oh but it is my dear brother. Read them the charges Athena."

Standing up and bowing to Zeus Athena took out a scroll from her pocket.

Clearing her throat Athena began.

"Illegal training of a demigod without council approval, attempted plot of assassination, one count of treason, and two counts of breaking our laws."

Upon finishing Athena quietly placed the scroll back into her pocket and sat back down.

"Now then what say you?"Zeus asked.

Standing up Hermes walked into the center of the U-shaped thrones.

Standing in front of Zeus Hermes cleared his throat before beginning his explanation.

"Two of those things are true. The others are false."

Standing up Apollo joined his brother in the middle of the room.

"We did this for a just cause,"Apollo added.

"Is that so?"Zeus asked.

"Yes,"Hermes and Apollo said.

"Care to explain your just cause,"Zeus jeered.

Nodding his head Hermes explained how Apollo told him of a great war to come in the following years. That his son was going to be the decision of our very existence.

"What war?"Athena scowled.

Looking over to Athena, Hermes stared into her eyes before saying blankly,"A war between gods and titans."

To this Zeus' expression turned to one of interest and worry.

"What was that you just said?"Zeus asked in reinsurance.

Noticing he had a glimmer of hope Hermes repeated, "A war between us and the titans."

The room went dead silent.

No one moved a muscle.

"Prove this nonsense, "Athena ordered.

"Very well,"Hermes nodded.

"Artemis would you so kindly explain were you had been the past few days?"Apollo asked

Nodding her head Artemis explained how she and the daughter of Athena had been captured by Kronos' minions.

"I assumed you were just out hunting like always,"Zeus said confused.

"For that long without contact?"Artemis asked logically.

Zeus shrugged his shoulders before quickly coughing.

Standing up Athena shouted smugly,"Nice try do you not think I would have known about my daughter's absence?"

Snarling Artemis said,"Then explain where I had been the past couple of days? Or better yet ask your daughter."

Opening her mouth to respond Athena was interrupted by Dionysus who was as usual looking through wine magazines.

"It is true,"He said still focused on his magazine,"I sent out a quest for them not to long ago."

Athena slumped down into her chair once she knew she had been defeated.

After about an hour more of explaining Zeus had once more question to ask.

"If it is true and father is back then why not notify the council of such things?"Zeus asked.

"It is because they are lying!"Athena stated.

"Enough Athena!"Zeus shouted.

Glaring at Athena Hermes was quick to say .

"We did not fully know what it meant at the time,but as the weeks went on things got worse and we ran out of options."

"What Hermes is trying to say is we were trying to do what was right and keep the peace until we found out the whole truth,"Apollo added,"We needed some time to explore and research, which is where Perseus came in."

Nodding his head Zeus snapped his finger.

Percy appeared, he looked the same as he did when he was captured by Zeus.

Except there were Celestial bronze cuffs placed tightly around his wrists.

"EEEEKK!"Aphrodite squealed with delight,"He is so gorgeous!"

Percy smiled awkwardly at the remark of Aphrodite.

"Um.. thank you my lady,"Percy said as polite as possible, ending it with a bow.

"You will have time later to stare and drool over the boy Aphrodite,"Zeus stated strictly.

It was true. For his age Percy was pretty fit.

Crossing her arms Aphrodite sunk back into her throne.

"Perseus due to recent events I have decided to not kill you,"Zeus explained.

"Thank you my lord,"Percy sighed with relief.

"If it is true that the titan Kronos has risen once more then we will be needing every single demigod we can get our hands on,"Zeus said.

Percy nodded his head.

"I still have to do this even though I know it won't make a difference, "Zeus stated.

Confused by what Zeus meant Percy stood their hoping for an answer.

"It must not be good since it has Athena smiling,"Percy muttered under his breath.

"Who votes to spare the boy?"Zeus asked.

To this Artemis, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes raised their hands.

"All those who impose?"

This time Athena, Hera, and Ares raised their hands.

"It is settled the boy shall live, "Zeus announced, "I would also like to apologize for my assumptions to both Hermes and Apollo."

Both Hermes and Apollo cocked their heads in confusion.

"Dad never apologizes,"Hermes whispered to Apollo.

"Beats me,"Apollo whispered back.

Gulping nervously Zeus muttered, "Now then I have some business to attend to. You are all dismissed. Oh but Hermes and Apollo we will talk later."

"Should've just killed him. Would've been more fun,"Ares muttered before he flashed out.

Upon saying that everyone but Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hermes left also.

Aphrodite walked up to Percy with a sway in her hips.

"Yes Aphrodite?"Hermes asked cautiously.

Ignoring Hermes Aphrodite focused on Percy.

"Call me when you turn eighteen Percy,"Aphrodite cooed.

Nervous as hell and confused Percy blurted out,"Wa?"

Smiling and licking her lips Aphrodite checked Percy out one more time before leaning in towards his ear and whispering,"We will have loads of fun."

Stepping back from Percy Aphrodite winked seductively at him before giggling and flashing away.

Standing there like he was baked out of his mind Percy thought but one word _'jesus'._

Next was Poseidon.

He was dressed in a formal sea foam coloured tux.

"Hey welcome to the family kiddo,"Poseidon greeted Percy with a pat on the back.

"Thank you lo.."

"Just Poseidon nephew,"Poseidon urged.

Nodding his head Percy continued,"..Poseidon I am thankful for your vote."

Nodding his head and smiling Poseidon looked down at his watch.

Upon doing so his eyes widened.

"Shit. Got to go to dinner with my wife. See you around kid, "Poseidon said quickly before he too flashed out.

Turning around Percy was met with Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes.

"Well then,"Percy said smiling.

"That went way easier than expected," Apollo said.

Nodding his head Hermes added,"But don't forget about that talk with dad later bro.

Dropping the smile Apollo sighed.

Artemis who was standing there decided it was her time to leave.

"Well if you excuse me I have to go check on my guest,"Artemis explained.

"Oh before you go Aunt A I would like to thank you for your help,"Percy smiled.

"It was the least I could do for your attempt at helping me,"Artemis said with a smile before flashing out.

Still smiling Percy took in what she just said before.

"Hey wait...what!"Percy shouted in disbelief.

Laughing Hermes and Apollo clapped Percy on either shoulder as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Technically you didn't save her Perce,"Apollo stated.

"Without me sacrificing the lion pelt to her she might not even be alive."Percy mumbled.

"How about let's just go home and cool off from this fucked up day,"Hermes suggested.

"Lets,"Percy agreed with a sigh.

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait... yeah um a three day delay was due to issues on the laptop. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**a Hey guys, next chapter is here. I hope to get back into the writing motion. Well... enjoy!**

 **(20)**

 **Hermes Palace, morning after**

Laying down on the black leathered and freshly polished couch with his feet spread off the side was Percy Jackson, who at the moment was eating a freshly opened bag of lays ketchup chips.

Hermes who was at the front door yelled to Percy, "I will be out for a while."

"Got it," Percy shouted back as he attempted to clean the stuck chips mush out of his teeth with his index finger.

Opening the front door Hermes took one step out before he halted and looked back inside.

Cupping his hands around his mouth in a tunnel shape Hermes shouted, "OH and don't answer the door for anyone, and make sure you clean those god damn chip crumbs up!"

Turning around Hermes quickly walked outside and closed the front door behind him.

Leaning up to hear the sound of the door shutting Percy smiled before saying out loud, "He tries to keep it too real sometimes."

While shaking his head slowly Percy launched himself up off the couch and began to walk towards the sky-blue coloured hallway.

"Relaxing time, "Percy yawned as he cracked his knuckles and entered the door to the right of his bedroom.

Upon entering the room Percy flicked the lights on and stared at the blank brown weight lifting room.

Lifting his right arm in the air Percy yelled, "Sequence 89!"

Within seconds the plain brown exercise room began to shimmer and shift into a woodland terrain with a giant waterfall on the left about a football field away and a never ending forest full of different kinds of trees to finish it off.

Smiling Percy mumbled to himself," A nice quick swim and a nap wont hurt anybody."

Closing the door behind him Percy was quick to take off his shoes and shirt.

turning around Percy dashed off towards the waterfall.

As he began to get closer and closer to the waterfall Percy began to feel something unfamiliar.

"What the fuc.."

And just like that exhaustion hit Percy like a freight train.

Within seconds Percy tripped over his own feet and face planted one meter from the base of the waterfall.

"What *huff, puff* the *huff, puff* FUCK!" Percy said confused and in-between breaths.

The sound of the waterfall was roaring in his ears as his exhausted body layed flat on the ground.

With one last heavy breath Percy's eye closed shut and his body fell stiff.

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

"Sorry?" Hades said flabbergasted.

"Yes..."Zeus nodded nervously.

Within seconds the dark eerie throne room of the underworld became colder than the heart of Hera.

In a deep and frightening voice Hades half shouted, "You came here to tell me you are sorry, and that you wish there are no hard feelings?" Hades voice riser higher and higher with every second, "You have the Nerve...

"How dare you raise your voice at me! "Zeus shouted back. Interrupting his brother," I am your king an..."

Zeus did not get to finish his sentence as Hades pointed the tip of his stygian blade at his younger brother's neck.

As he glared at Zeus, Hades said coldly, "Do not forget who is the superior brother."

Zeus trying his hardest not to give in glared back just as harshly. Although it only lasted a few seconds as Hades was just too overwhelming.

Gulping in fear Zeus' eyes widened as he had just noticed what he might have started.

Satisfied with his brother's fearful look Hades lowered the blade but didn't let go on his anger.

 _This might be a good time to utilize his fear,_ Hades said in his head.

"Respect is all I have ever asked for and if you cannot do it now then how will you ever be able to give it?"Hades asked.

"It was a reflex, "Zeus promised," I swear. I meant nothing by my outburst. It just I tend to get angry when others raise their voices around me..."

Rolling his eyes Hades mumbled under his breath, "Such a fucking child."

With another quick look at his brothers' fearful and honest look Hades sighed before he let the anger leave his body.

As the room and Hades went back to normal Hades took a seat at his throne once more.

Looking straight up at Zeus Hades said, "You bring me back my kids and we will talk about this apology."

Nodding his head quickly Zeus smiled nervously before flashing away.

Once Zeus was gone Hades sighed in relief before he layed back into his throne.

"Time to make up a list of my demands," Hades mumbled before he let out a small chuckled that ended in a creepy smile.

* * *

 **Apollo's Palace**

As Apollo was finishing his breakfast he noticed a change of atmosphere.

Smiling Apollo put down his fork and began to chuckle.

"Ready for reckoning? "Apollo asked as he continued his small chuckle.

Hermes who was standing right behind him sighed loudly before saying,"Ready? No no no, no amount of time could prepare me."

Wiping his face with a cloth, Apollo rose up from the kitchen table and turned to face his brother.

With one swift motion Apollo engulfed Hermes in a manly hug.

As the hug finished Apollo stepped back and took out a drachma.

Sticking his hand out to Hermes, Apollo said in a choppy French accent," The honour is all yours monsieur."

Rolling his eyes Hermes snatched the drachma out of Apollos' hand.

Hermes was about to begin chanting when he stopped and shook his head a few time.

"Wait what the fuck are we doing,"Hermes asked in confusion.

Now also confused Apollo asked, "What do you mean? We were about to call dad right?"

Sighing Hermes held the drachma in Apollos face Hermes explained, "We don't fucking need these things to call dad you dunce!"

"OH, "Apollo said embarrassed after a few moments of staring at the coin.

Shaking his head Hermes tossed the coin away and walked towards Apollos' living room.

"My coin!,"Apollo pouted before slowly joining his brother in the living room.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's pouting Hermes said, "Oh shut it I'm sure you have thousands more."

Apollo stood there staring at Hermes confused.

"Um what are we doing in the living roo.."

Apollo didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermes snapped his fingers.

Seconds later an image of a middle aged man with white shoulder length hair and a white beard was sitting on a black leather couch looking at the ground while twiddling his thumbs.

"OH, "Apollo said silently.

Hermes cleared his throat loudly. In attempt to get the man's attention.

Seconds later the middle aged man looked up surprised.

"Oh Hermes, Apollo, "The man said relieved.

"What is bothering you sir? "Hermes asked confused.

After a few moments of silence, the man was about to open his mouth when a feminine voice shouted, "Zeus!"

Mumble under his breath the man now known as Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Meet me in the throne room in one hour."

With that said the mist dispersed and Apollo and Hermes were left alone.

"Well then, "Apollo whistled, breaking the moments of silence.

"Since we got a few hours to kill want to go hang with Perce?"

Nodding his head Hermes said with a smile, "And show him the good time he deserves."

Laughing Apollo grinned and agreed.

"Lets!"

* * *

 **Back at the Palace of Hermes**

Both gods flashed into the living room.

Both expected to see the their favourite demi-god to be sitting there playing video games or watching the most recent Star Wars movie.

"Huh,"Hermes said surprised as he scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"Maybe he is in his bedroom getting it on with one of those hot minor gods, "Apollo suggested with a small laugh.

Shaking his head Hermes stated," Percy wouldn't do that. He is to loyal. Even for a son of mine."

Raising his left eyebrow Apollo asked, "Loyal to who? He isn't dating anyone."

Sighing Hermes explained," he is in love with someone. Who I do not know, I dare not ask."

Nodding his head Apollo began to think once more.

"Training room? "Apollo suggested.

"Makes sense," Hermes nodded in agreement.

"Wait hold on a sec…"

"Yeah?" Hermes said.

"He is like fourteen years old…" Apollo stated.

Shrugging his shoulders Hermes said, "Well you did say he could be fucking someone in his bedroom."

Blushing Apollo nodded his head and continued to the training room.

As both brothers entered the training room they both rolled their eyes.

"Ah the good old water fall sequence, "Apollo smiled.

"Should've guessed he would've been here, "Hermes laughed.

Apollo began to laugh as well.

As the two brothers began to walk towards the water fall each of them began shouting Percy's name.

"Better hurry up and finish up Perce don't want us to see you pleasing yourself don't ya?"Apollo said jokingly.

As they began to get closer and closer Hermes saw something lying flat on the ground.

"Percy? "Hermes shouted worryingly, "Oh shit!"

Hermes was off in a dash leaving Apollo wondering what just happened.

"Whatever it is it can't be good, "With that said Apollo quickly flashed to Hermes location.

Upon arriving Apollo was met with a concerned Hermes holding his son Percy in his lap.

"Apollo what's wrong with him?" Hermes said at the brink of crying.

Bending down Apollo placed his hand on Percy's forehead and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Apollo opened his eyes and walked back.

"Apollo what's wrong? "Hermes asked desperate for an answer.

Taking a quick gulp to clear out his mouth Apollo faced Hermes and looked him dead in the eyes," His body is dangerously exhausted. He could die any second now."

Hermes froze in place,"W-W-What?How?"

"It seems his ability for exhaustion is now non-existent, "Apollo explained, "We better get him back to my palace quickly before it is too late."

"Fuck we should've told him what Hecate said.."Hermes sighed.

Shaking his head Hermes flashed away with his son in arms.

"Oh dear lord here we go again Perce, "Apollo sighed silently before he too flashed out.

* * *

 **Camp Half-blood**

As usual camp was doing their daily routine of training and enjoying every second left in their lives.

There was one out of the bunch that was worried the most.

"Thalia?"Annabeth asked.

Thalia at the moment was sitting at the base of her tree. Her mind focused on only one thing.

"Percy?" Thalia asked with a concerned face.

"He is fine, "Annabeth said with a small smile,"did lady Artemis not tell you?"

Shaking her head Thalia sighed and laid back onto the tree.

"You really do care about him don't you?" Annabeth asked.

Looking straight up at Annabeth Thalia replied with, "Yes.."

Still smiling Annabeth sat down beside her best friend.

"He does have that effect on people,"Annabeth stated, "he can make many people fall in love with him."

"Wha.."

"Oh I do know you also love him Thals I can see it in your eyes, "Annabeth said plainly.

"NO I DON'T!"Thalia argued.

"Sure, "Annabeth said with a wink.

"I care for him, but I don't love him,"Thalia explained," I have not known him long enough or even well enough to say so."

"Mhm,"Annabeth mumbled,"Now, "Annabeth said cheerfully and changing the topic as she rose up off the ground, "How about we go and do some training eh?"

Sighing Thalia also rose up and joined her friend, "I guess."

"So two or three rounds?"Thalia asked smugly. Trying her hardest to forget about Percy.

"Oh are you asking how many rounds it will take for me to beat you?" Annabeth said following Thalia's remark.

"Oh hahahahah very funny," Thalia laughed sarcastically.

Smiling Annabeth began to run towards the arena.

"Oh you are not going to beat me this time Owl head,"Thalia shouted as she too dashed off in the same direction.

* * *

 **Apollo's palace, Patient room**

Percy laid flat on a medical table shirtless and still not moving. His breath almost nonexistent as well as his heart beat.

"What I am about to do may make his body jerk, so I repeat do not let him move and inch. Got it? "Apollo quickly explained to Hermes.

Nodding his head Hermes put all of his force on his son small athletic frame.

"But why?" Hermes asked.

"In order for the formula to work he must be as still as possible."

"Okay now, "Apollo began as he made a large needled syringe appear filled with a red and green substance," I am going to insert this needle into his veins."

Apollo flicked the tip of the needle twice before making his way over to Percy's left side.

Getting Percy's arm ready Apollo began to explain the depths of things," I am going to say this plain and simple. Percy's body is beyond the normal exhaustion point. I have never seen or heard of someone dying due to exhaustion, but it is possible. His heart is working thirty times faster than normal point and it could shut down any second."

Nodding his head Hermes let the tears out that he had been holding in for the past five minutes.

"Just do it, "Hermes shouted as he continued to cry,"do it before it is to late!"

Nodding his head Apollo inserted the needle and emptied the continents into Percy's veins.

"Okay now onto the final part, "Apollo said.

"Which is? "Hermes asked as he held Percy down. The tears still pouring out.

"The hardest part of it all, "Apollo explained, "the waiting game."

 **So Annabeth knows Thalia loves Percy, Thalia denies it blah blah blah, and Percy is in some health trouble! Exciting!  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I am starting on the next one right as you are reading this :)**

 **Till next time.**

 **(Don't forget about my question in the last authors note!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(21)**

 **Apollo's Palace**

"HOLD HIM DOWN! "Apollo screamed.

Percy's body was shaking wildly, and it seemed Hermes was having quite a hard time in restraining his son.

"COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME PUT ON THE STRAPS YOU DUMB TWIT!" Hermes hollered back.

"Straps? Oh fuck, forgot about them, "Apollo mumbled under his breath.

Nodding his head Apollo rushed over to Hermes.

Apollo quickly strapped Percy's legs up as tight as possible. and then went to do his arms.

After about five minutes Percy was fully strapped down.

"He won't be going or moving anywhere anytime soon, "Hermes said exhausted.

Nodding his head in agreement Apollo sat down in the visitor's chair to the right of Percy's bed.

"If I had remembered about the straps I installed years ago this may have gone smoother. And easier for you bro... Sorry, "Apollo apologized.

Taking his hands off of his head Hermes looked up at his brother before saying, "This works and I will personally get you a date with that girl you have been going on about for so long."

Apollo's eyes widened with joy. He jumped up out of his chair and made a fist pump.

"Oh. my. GODS! "Apollo screamed like a little girl.

Laughing Hermes beckoned Apollo to calm down.

Once Apollo was calm and sitting down once more Hermes said," ONLY if this works AND you better not act like that around her or I bet there won't be any second date."

Rolling his eyes Apollo was about to say something when a tired masculine voice interrupted him.

"I heard she likes girls, so no worries there Phoebe."

Both gods jumped in fright due to the new voice.

Looking over to where the voice was, both gods were shocked to see an awake yet still very exhausted Percy Jackson.

Hermes was about to speak when he noticed that Percy had fallen right back to sleep seconds after his little chirp.

"Well you got that date Apollo, "Hermes promised as he held his sons hand as best as he could.

Smiling with excitement Apollo walked up to Percy's left side as Hermes was on the right.

After a few more moments of smiling, Apollo shook his head and frowned.

"Wait did he just call me Phoebe?"

* * *

 **Camp Half-blood**

"I told you Annie you can never ever beat a superior,"Thalia boasted with a grin.

"Whatever you say lightning bug, "Annabeth raged.

"Why you.."

"Annabeth! Thalia! lunch time!" Grover shouted from afar, interrupting Thalia.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Thalia's annoyed figure before jogging off towards Grover.

"Coming!" Annabeth shouted back.

Thalia watched Grover and Annabeth walk off past a patch of tress before she sighed and began to slowly follow her friends.

"Gosh I am pretty hunger,"Thalia complained, seconds before her stomach began the traditional whale mating call.

* * *

As lunch finished Thalia and Annabeth went off to spend the rest of the day at Thalia's pine tree.

"Are you sure this is okay? "Annabeth said nervously, as she twiddled her thumbs.

Rolling her eyes Thalia sighed and said, "it is just one afternoon Annie and plus it is just art."

"Only this one time?"

"Yes,"Thalia assured her.

"Now then,"Thalia said as she stopped and faced her pine tree, "Let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the day. Is that okay with you?"

Sighing Annabeth nodded her head and sat down and laid against the trunk of the tree.

Satisfied with her friends answer Thalia did the same.

"So Annie..."

Interrupting Thalia was a whisp of mist. Within seconds the whisp turned into an image of..

"Lady Artemis?"Annabeth asked confused as she stared at the face of the moon goddess.

"Thalia, Annabeth,"Artemis said," can we have a quick chat?"

* * *

 **Apollo's Palace, Hour later**

"Phoebe?"

Apollo went on and on and on for the next hour about how Percy called him Phoebe.

"It is phoebus!"Apollo stated,"P-h-o-e-b-u-s!"

Hermes who was sitting down with his hands rubbing his temples had put up with this long enough.

"ENOUGH! "he shouted before quickly looking over to Percy. Making sure he hadn't awoken, "It was a freaking joke Apollo, so please just SHUT UP about it already!"

"BU..."

"No fucking buts. Just shut UP! "Hermes growled.

Pouting Apollo mumbled something before sitting down in his chair.

Calming down Hermes fixed his hair and looked down at his watch.

"Oh shit,"Hermes said with widened eyes.

"What? "Apollo asked.

"Dad, "Hermes sighed.

"Leave Percy a note and I will meet you there, "Apollo said before flashing out.

"Such a child, "Hermes sighed.

"You are no better."

"I at least have style and manners at times, "Hermes stated before getting up.

Smiling at his son Hermes asked, "feeling any better?"

"Well from feeling like I made contact with a freight train hours ago I feel quite okay, "Percy smiled weakly.

Patting his son's shoulder Hermes said," I will be back later, so rest up."

Just as Hermes was about to leave Percy weakly shouted, "are you not forgetting about something?"

Stopping in his tracks Hermes turned around from the door and snapped his fingers before flashing away.

Smiling Percy closed his eyes once more.

"Finally some peace and quiet."

Snuggling up to his pillow Percy exhaled before finally falling asleep once more.

* * *

 **Throne room**

As Hermes flashed in he saw his father Zeus and his brother Apollo sitting at a round table.

"Huh, that is new."

"Sorry I am late, "Hermes apologized whilst sitting down.

Zeus waved it off and frowned sadly at his sons.

"What is wrong father?" Apollo asked in a sincere tone. while his head was cocked to the side.

"Indeed, "Hermes agreed, with a nod of his head.

Sighing Zeus asked one simple question.

"Will you help me in meeting the needs of your uncle Hades?"

After a few moments of silence Hermes broke it.

"Um..Yes of course. Is that all you wanted? No yelling at us for breaking the rules?"

Apollo who was surprised sat there in awe.

Zeus nodded his head to confirm Hermes question, "What you did was for the better. It may not have been the proper way. but it will get the job done and we might just live to fight another day."

"Thank you father, "Hermes said, "We are sorry, it was just we didn't know how you would react to his powers and such."

Zeus just waved his sons remark, "No worries"

Breaking out of his faze Apollo shook his head before asking,"sooo.. we done here?"

Cracking a small smile Zeus nodded his head once again.

"Oh but before you go please do send my apologizes to your boy Hermes."

"Will do, "Hermes promised.

"Just notified us when we are needed, "Apollo said before flashing out.

Shaking his head Zeus said," I thought you would be the least patient one of the family."

"And it seems I am one of the only patient ones to date,"Hermes chuckled.

Rolling his eyes Zeus beckoned his son off.

Just as Hermes was about to flash away Zeus said one more thing, "tell your brother we will meet tomorrow."

Nodding his head Hermes finally flashed away. Leaving Zeus alone to his thoughts and an empty throne room.

After a few more moments Zeus flashed the table away before he too left.

"Gods our family is one big mess, "A feminine voice said as she stepped out of the fire that was casually burning in the middle of the throne room.

"Percy you are our only hope, so please don't stray as well."

* * *

 **Percy(Apollo's Palace)**

 _your destiny will be to destroy the gods..._

 _Father stop! Don't..._

 _Found you boy!_

 _Percy I love..._

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Percy screamed as he awoke.

Quickly sitting up Percy began to inhale and exhale deeply while sweat poured down his forehead.

Looking around Percy saw nothing but a bunch of machines and empty chairs.

Sighing in relief he laid back down. Wiping his sweat away Percy pulled the blankets back up over his body.

"What in the fuck were those voices."

"Your destiny," An old feminine voice said.

Percy looked around but couldn't find a source. It just seemed to be everywhere.

"Your future, "Another voice said. It sounded around the age of the last.

"Your one true love," a different but still feminine and very old voice completed.

As with that sad the voice was gone and Percy was left even more confused than before.

"What in the..."

"PERCY!"

Looking over Percy was met with the grinning face of Apollo and the disapproving face of his father.

"Jesus Apollo he could've been freaking sleeping dumbass," Hermes shook his head.

Rolling his eyes Apollo smiled and walked over to Percy.

"So how is our patient?" Apollo asked with his clip board in hand.

"Better than I was before you guys left, "Percy explained with a small smile.

"That is good to hear son, we will have a chat about what happened later, "Hermes said," I have to go do my mail run so I will be back later tonight. Oh and Apollo don't let him leave!"

"Yeah yeah,"Apollo said while he was occupied with his machines.

Nodding his head Percy smiled as he watched his dad flash away.

"Soo am I free to go home? "Percy asked while pulling himself out of bed.

"You know your dad told me not to let you leave and you know how much I want to please his every needs, "Apollo said sarcastically.

"Thanks uncle I will see you later, "Percy grinned.

Frowning Percy sighed," I don't want to use my powers at the moment. so.. could you.."

Apollo chuckled before snapping his fingers and flashing Percy back to Hermes Palace.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace**

Upon flashing in Percy landed right onto the couch.

"Ah, perfect, "Percy said happily, as he rested his feet on the coffee table and laid back into the sofa.

Turning on the television Percy turned it to the history channel.

"Greek Gods with Rand..."

'Click'

"Spider man, spider man. Does whatever a spider can..."

'Click'

Turning the television off Percy sighed.

Getting up off the sofa Percy walked over the front door.

"Maybe I should go for a little walk, "Percy suggested to himself.

Opening the front door Percy walked outside and was instantly hit in the face with bright evening sunlight.

"For fuck sakes Apollo."

 _Sorry Perce_

Closing the door behind him Percy set off towards the balcony overlooking Manhattan.

As Percy began his walk he was met with the beautiful sight of Olympus.

Many of the minor gods would nod their head or wiggle their fingers at him.

One of which seemed to be a minor goddess of love.

Percy just awkwardly smiled back and kept on walking.

After thirty minutes of solid walking he finally reached his destination.

"Ah beautiful Manhattan."

Leaning on the guard railing Percy scanned saw groups of people fighting, cops chasing criminals, people walking in the parks, and even mothers buying their sons ice cream.

"I hope everything is okay mom, "Percy sighed as he smiled sadly as he watched the mothers with their children," I will come visit soon. I promise."

 _You better do it fast Perseus._ An old raspy voice said.

"Who's there? "Percy asked startled.

 _Oh Perseus when are you going to remember the voice of your great grandfather?_

"Kronos?"Percy growled with gritted teeth, "What do you want?"

 _Liking the new additions?_

Clenching his teeth even harder Percy said, "was I to challenging for you? You took away my ability that prevents exhaustion to punish or weaken me even though you full know I still have my speed!"

Laughing Kronos said, _You really think that was my intent? I could squash you like a bug demigod. You don't realize this Perseus but without your ability to prevent exhaustion there is no running. Did you already forget about the little session?_

"Fuck you!"

And with that said Kronos was gone his laugh was left behind for a matter of seconds.

With widened eyes Percy sat down onto the bench that was directly behind him.

Placing his hands on top of his head Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My day just got one-hundred fucking times better!"

* * *

 **Back at Hermes Palace**

As night fall neared Percy had decided it was best to rest and watch a movie while waiting for his father.

Finishing up his pizza Percy laid down on the sofa before turning on a movie.

"Gods it has been way to long, Star Wars!" Percy cried.

"Oh my a whole month!"

"A day is even to long for me father, "Percy replied, still focused on his movie.

Laughing Hermes went over and sat down beside his son.

"I see Apollo let you out early, "Hermes sighed.

"Moment you left was the same I did as well,"Percy explained.

"Idiot,"Hermes mumbled under his breath.

Pausing the movie Percy turned around to face his father.

"Dad I know what the issue is," Percy said.

"You do? "Hermes asked surprised.

"You remember the time I was knocked out due to the Hecate event? "Percy asked.

Nodding his head Hermes motioned Percy to continue.

"Well.. it seems I lost my power to run, but not the ability, "Percy explained., "Thus why I was knocked out."

Hermes eyes widened as he face palmed.

"Fuck! I knew there was something we were missing,"Hermes moaned, "My mistake almost cost your life."

"Whatever, we have more important things to worry about, "Percy said, "well I mean I do."

"Which is? "Hermes asked waiting patiently for an answer.

Taking a deep breath Percy said, "how I am going to cope with these changes. We don't want something like this to happen again. I have to learn to better control my abilities. More of like an on and off switch, but mentally."

Nodding his head Hermes said, "Agreed. but for now let's get some rest and talk about this in the morning."

Nodding his head Percy yawned and turned the television off before making his way to the bedrooms.

"Night dad, "Percy yawned.

"Night son, "Hermes smiled.

After watching his son disappear into his bedroom, Hermes got up and flashed away the mess.

"Teenagers, "Hermes grumbled, "Love them but hate them."

Turning off the lights Hermes took one last look around the room before flashing into his bedroom.

It was going to be quite a journey for him and Percy, but in the end things might actually turn out better than expected.

 **Well I do hope this one was a good chapter. But I wont know if no one send me pm or reviews...**

 **Anyways till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is another one... and guys I have looked over my chapters.. I would like to apologize for shitty writing I did however fix chapter 9, I left a line blank it seems, so I added some info that may be interesting :)**

 **(22)**

 **Unknown location(Percy's dream)**

Percy was looking over a rampaging battle in a bird's eye view.

 _The ground was soaked with a thick red substance. Bodies laid upon on the ground in numbers of tens of twenties._

 _Bronze swords and shields doubled the body count._

 _If you ever had time to take a look around you would see that this was not any ordinary battleground._

 _No, it was in front of the empire state building._

 _"Percy!" a feminine voice shouted._

Percy's view now changed to a third person view of his dream self.

 _Slicing through a couple of snake like beasts a dark haired boy who did not look well turned around to where the voice had come from._

 _"Annabeth! "Percy shouted back as he looked in horror as the scene that had unfolded._

 _Annabeth was being held hostage with a knife to her throat, by non-other than Lucas Castellan._

 _"Luke! "Percy growled, "drop her now. This is between you and me."_

 _Smiling Luke said, "so be it."_

 _With one swift motion Luke slit Annabeth's throat and threw her on the ground._

 _Percy watched in horror as Annabeth dropped down, blood gushing out of her throat. Her eyes widened in fear and shock._

 _"NOOOOOO!"Percy screamed as he began to run towards Luke._

 _Just as Percy was about to reach Luke a giant wooden club hit him right in the chest sending him back twenty feet._

 _Luke turned around with a giant smile on his face as he looked towards actual Percy's location._

 _"This is your future Jackson. All this pain and suffering is due to your mistakes, "Luke explained, "You should've left when you had a chance."_

 _With that said Luke picked up a spear and sent it flying towards Percy._

Percy awoke suddenly as the spear made contact.

Breathing heavy and sweating Percy checked his body for any injuries of any kind.

Once he was satisfied he sighed and laid back down.

"What in the fuck is going on? "Percy asked himself confused.

Swallowing the built up salvia Percy threw his sheets off and got out of bed.

Taking a quick shower Percy went out for his morning jog to clear his mind.

Upon returning he was met with the sight of Apollo, and his father Hermes.

"Ah morning bud, "Apollo greeted Percy with a firm pat on the back.

Hermes just smiled at his son before flashing off.

"Mail? "Percy asked as he scratch his back and went to the cupboard.

Apollo nodded his head.

"Cereal? "Percy asked as he poured Froot loops into a bowl.

"No thanks kiddo,"Apollo said as he placed his feet upon the coffee table.

"Suit yourself, "Percy shrugged as he put the cereal away and dug in.

Finishing his meal Percy set the bowl aside.

"Done with breakfast? "Apollo asked.

"Mhm,"Percy replied.

"AH, look at those hot babes Perce! "Apollo said as he gawked at the page.

Rolling his eyes and smiling Percy looked over Apollo's arm.

Whistling Percy said, "Damn, not bad. Not bad at all."

Smiling Apollo patted Percy on the back.

Getting up off the couch Apollo closed the newspaper and threw it on the coffee table.

"Now what? "Percy asked a tad confused.

"Training, "Apollo said casually as he fixed his hair and puff out his shirt.

Smiling excitedly Percy walked up to Apollo and slapped his arm around Apollo's neck.

"What are you still standing here for? "Percy asked, "We are wasting xp!"

Percy's smiled widened before he dashed off towards the training room.

Shaking his head Apollo said, "We have all the time in the world basically, and he wants to rush."

"So like his father, Right?" A mysterious feminine voice stated from behind Apollo.

Turning around Apollo was met with a young eight-year-old girl. The feature that gave her away were her silver eyes.

"Artemis? "Apollo asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I may ask the same question to you. Artemis said, "Shouldn't you be controlling the sun?"

Sighing Apollo stated," I got Hephaestus to add a self-driven feature like years ago sis."

"Auto pilot,"Artemis sighed, " That is so like you."

Smiling Apollo said, "don't worry little sis. Got him to add it to yours as well!"

Artemis glared at Apollo, "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! I AM OLDER! AND DID I SAY YOU COULD TOUCH MY CHAIROT?"

Waving it of Apollo asked once more, "what are you doing here Artemis?"

Calming down Artemis huffed and walked towards the training room.

"I'm here to help train Percy."

* * *

 **Training room**

Percy had already begun running laps around the plain brown room.

He had hit his thirtieth lap when Apollo and an unexpected guest walked in.

Taking a break Percy jogged over to the bench near the door and took a couple sips from the water bottle before placing it back down.

Making his way over to the others Percy patted off the sweat forming on his forehead.

"What's it feels like to be normal-ish?"Apollo asked with a chuckled.

"Oh just swell! "Percy said sarcastically.

"We will find a way to get your powers back nephew, "Artemis promised.

Percy smiled with gratitude as he nodded his head, "technically it is only one though"

"Eh you can't use your powers except shadow traveling. right?"Artemis explained.

Percy nodded his head,"Yeah, yeah."

"For now all we can do it help train you to have better control of your powers, "Apollo stated.

"Even though we all know you were basically a master of your old ones. In a way, "Artemis finished.

"First we have to find out if any of your other powers are gone, "Apollo said.

"Already got that done, Percy stated, "nothing else is gone.

Nodding his head Apollo walked over to Percy.

"Strange."

"Indeed,"Artemis agreed.

"Maybe he doesn't know of my other powers? "Percy suggested.

Widening his eyes Apollo blushed.

"Um, yeah we keep forgetting this but me and your dad already have the answers.."Apollo stated, "Kronos only knows of your speed and self-healing.. Which of course they took your self-healing.."

"Well no shit they did," Percy sighed, "thanks for telling me this NOW uncle."

"Sorry?"

"Enough chit chat,"Artemis shouted, "Time to get down to business.

* * *

The training Percy would be involved in would be with his shadow traveling.

"I don't think I need to do this.."Percy complained.

Apollo and Artemis rolled their eyes.

"Begin! "Apollo shouted.

After the first one Percy landed back exhausted and tired.

Breathing heavily Percy laid still upon the ground.

Feeding him some weird style of food.

Percy's system was fully restored like a reset button had been pushed.

"I thought I would be used to this.."Percy sighed.

Smiling sadly Apollo explained how technically his body hasn't had a chance to get used to his abilities.

"So what you are saying is I am basically a noob?"Percy frowned.

Apollo nodded his head with a small smile.

"Cheer up kiddo. By the end of it you will be more experience and trained then most of your friends and allies, "Apollo smiled brightly.

Percy nodded his head.

"Wait, will that mean my body might get used to the running? "Percy said a little bit excited.

"No,"Artemis said with a sorry look.

Percy frowned sadly.

Apollo walked up and patted Percy on the back.

"We will find a way, "Apollo promised.

Nodding his head Percy smiled.

"I would give up anything just to get that power back!"

With that said Percy began to shadow travel once more.

* * *

By the end of the day Percy had gotten extremely bored of the repetitive shadow traveling that he resorted to pickpocketing the sleeping Apollo.

"Percy could you take that silver ribbon in the bottom of his pocket?"Artemis asked quietly as she walked towards him.

Nodding his head Percy was quick to collect the items.

Tossing the ribbon over to Artemis Percy looked over his items.

"Fifty bucks. It'll buy me a new pair of reeboks! "Percy said under his breath cheerfully," um... OH GODS!"

Percy shook his hand around until a white transparent object fell from his hand.

"Fucking nasty Apollo throw your fucking condoms out, "Percy whispered angrily.

Shaking his head Percy went back to his items.

"Fifty bucks, some drachmas, and a ripped off piece of a condom box..."Percy finished while he shook his head slowly.

"So what you find?"Artemis whispered as she stood in front of Percy in her younger form.

Scratching his head Percy whispered back, "just some cash and well and used condom..."

Looking disgusted Artemis shook her head.

"I must be off nephew, but I will see you again tomorrow for mental training,"Artemis explained.

"Alrighty see you later aunt A!"

Smiling Artemis flashed away.

Moments later Apollo began to wake up.

Putting the coins and bills away Percy stood in front of Apollo.

As Apollo opened his eyes Percy smiled and said, "rise and sunshine Apollo."

Yawning Apollo sat up and looked around.

"Where?"

"Hunters, "Percy said," I am guessing."

"Have fun? "Apollo asked, his voice still sleepy

"Ehhh,"Percy said as he tilted his finger back and forth.

Apollo smiled happily as he flashed himself and Percy into the kitchen.

Taking an apple from the fruit container Percy looked over to Apollo.

Checking his pockets Apollo sighed.

"The matter? "Percy asked with a mouth full of apple?

"My drachmas are gone.."Apollo sighed.

Percy nodded his head slowly as he took another bit of the apple.

"Ill just go back to my house before I leave again.."Apollo sighed.

Silence filled the room as Percy continued to finish his apple.

Apollo whistled to pass the time.

Once Percy was finished, he threw the core away and rubbed his hands together.

"So why shadow travelling?"

Looking at Percy confused, Apollo took a few seconds before he realized what Percy said.

"It is the only way you can get around, "Apollo stated.

"I can walk though,"Percy said confused.

"Percy for being the type of hero Olympus needs you will need more than just normal walking,"Apollo explained.

"Oh."

Chuckling Apollo looked down at his watch.

"Shit,"Apollo sighed.

Apollo quickly snapped his fingers and his once jean and bright orange shirt turned into a nice fit tuxedo.

"Formal? "Percy asked curiously.

"Yes, "Apollo said quickly as he fixed his hair and puffed out his tux, "Off to date."

"Already? "Percy asked shocked.

"Mhm,"Apollo said as he shined his teeth in the kitchen mirror, "It seems he got the date tonight while doing his mail runs. He notified me during that time you collapsed and Artemis was fetching more meds, so you just laid their tired out of your mind"

Percy mumbled something under his breath as he glared at Apollo.

Not noticing the glare Apollo finished up his work and stood in front of Percy.

"So, how do I look?"

Rolling his eyes Percy waved Apollo off.

"Just don't show her your dick and you should be fine, "Percy laughed.

Flipping Percy off Apollo flashed out just as Percy burst out laughing.

"So how did it go?"

Stopping the laughter Percy quickly turned around.

"Good father! "Percy said with a smile.

Hermes smiled proudly.

"Just remember Percy, "Hermes began before he stopped and smiled at his son's smiling face, "time is everything."

"just wish time would go faster.."Percy frowned.

Smiling sadly at his son, Hermes walked over and sat down beside Percy.

"I think it would be a good time to talk about yesterday..."Hermes said.

Clearing his throat Percy nodded his head.

"Where to begin..."

* * *

Percy recapped the events that took place yesterday, but he excluded the dream he had early today.

"I SWEAR IF THAT SON OF A BITCH TOUCHES HE..."

"DAD! "Percy shouted as he cut off his father's rage, "he never said he would hurt her. Kronos just said I better see her soon."

Calming himself down Hermes said, "Still what if..."

Smiling sadly Percy asked, "Why not just look after her once in a while?"

"I am forb..."Hermes stopped himself with a smile, "You are right. Once in a while won't hurt."

Smiling back at his father Percy sat down in the living room.

His father followed seconds later.

"Why did you move locations?" Hermes said a little confused.

"I wanted to be comfy for the decision making and shit,"Percy shrugged.

Rolling his eyes Hermes whispered, "Lazy fuck."

Raising an eyebrow Percy got comfortable before yawning.

"Soooo..."Hermes began," what do you think about the messages from the fates?"

"Wait, "Percy said with a scrunched up face, "The fates?"

"Yes son, the immortals who control the fates of humans etcetera etcetera etcetera, "Hermes explained.

Rolling his eyes Percy said," I know what they are, but I mean why me and why now."

Sighing Hermes said, "that I do not know.

Smiling sadly Percy agreed, "So do I..."

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

Hades watched as his children played around in Persephone's garden.

"Gods she would kill me if she ever found out, "Hades smiled.

"Dad!" Nico said cheerfully as he ran up to Hades.

"What is it my boy?" Hades asked with a smile.

"When will we get to see Percy again?"Nico said with a frown.

Hades smile faltered before it went back to normal.

"I don't know my dear son, but what I can say is it will be soon."

Smiling once more Nico waved goodbye and ran back to his sister.

Hades kept the thought of Percy in his head.

Seconds later Hades eyes widened.

"Shit... I knew I forgot something, "Hades sighed, "going to have to fix this tomorrow."

"Father? "Bianca said concernedly.

"Yes hunny,"Hades said as he bent down.

"Is something wrong?"

Smiling Hades assured her that is was nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Nodding her head Bianca called over Nico.

"Bedtime Nico!"

"AWWWWWHHHH!"he shouted back as he slumped over to her.

Looking at Hades Nico said,"dad?"

Smiling Hades kissed the top of his black haired head.

"Listen to your sister."

Pouting Nico slumped all the way up to his room.

Kissing his daughter on the head Hades said, "night sweetie."

"night dad."

Bianca then jogged up the stairs after Nico.

"Nico you better be in bed!"

Smiling and shaking his head Hades said to himself,"Thank you Percy. This wouldn't have happened without you."

 **So Hades has his kids back, Percy starting training again. Some weird dream occurred. FUN FUN FUN!**

 **Anyways I will see you guys next c** **hapter! ( can anyo** **ne tell me the age of Bianca in the titans curse...)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry I was gone for awhile.. I was trying to fix my previous chapters... I got 1-10 clean up before writing this... I don't know if they are easier to read..** **School may be done, but work may get the better of me. All I can do is try. Sorry guys. (oh and i changed some stuff in the last chapter. Nothing to serious just wording and such.)**

 **(23)**

 **Percy, day after,**

 **Morning**

As usual Percy would start his mornings by jogging around Olympus a couple of times before heading off for breakfast with his dad.

"Olypio D'era," Hermes shouted with his arms up in a "praise the lord!" type of manner.

Hermes was standing in front of a rundown looking restaurant in downtown New York.

A few "What the fuck is this guy's problem," Where said from the many passing crowds.

Ignoring the comments, Hermes continued to keep his arms up as he shouted "Olypio D'era."

As minutes went by more and more people gave Hermes strange looks. In reply Hermes would smile creepily.

Seconds later Percy slowly walked out of the alley way quickly checking side to side to see if anyone was staring at his father, before he quickly joined him in front of the restaurant.

Just as his dad was about to shout again, Percy was quick to cover his father's next attempt of embarrassing them.

Percy's hand vibrated slowly as his father continued to talk.

All that came out however was a bunch of mumbling and what heard like the word derriere.

Once Percy knew his father was done he took his hand away.

As Percy wiped his hand on the sleeve of his shirt he slowly shook his head at his father.

"What are you doing? "Percy sighed.

Smiling Hermes cleared his throat and lowered his arms.

Shrugging his shoulders Hermes patted his son's back.

"Just wanted to yell," Hermes smiled.

Looking around, Percy pointed towards they city.

"There are tons and tons of people here, "Percy stated confused.

"I like to do it in crowded places, "Hermes shrugged.

Rolling his Percy sighed, "Next time just do it alone...please."

Hermes chuckled as he followed his son into the restaurant.

Upon entering the establishment, you were greeted with a family friendly look. Something you could not tell from the outside.

The walls were olive green with a yellow and orange wavy stripe running through the center of the walls.

"Same thing? "Hermes asked casually as he took out his wallet.

"Yep,"Percy answered as he wandered off to find a table.

After a few minutes Percy found the perfect spot.

It was in the back right corner.

Upon sitting down Percy let out a huge yawn.

"Fuck I'm tired today, "Percy yawned.

"Excuse me!"

Turning around Percy rubbed his eyes before staring into the displeased face of an elderly women.

"Watch that tongue of yours young man, "The women said sternly.

"Sorr.."

Before Percy could apologize Hermes stepped in.

"Pardon my son's language Marg, "Hermes apologized, "He doesn't know how to control himself."

Rolling his eyes Percy leaned over the table and grabbed his breakfast from the tray Hermes was still holding.

Nodding her head Marg turned around.

"Marg?" Percy said quietly.

"Later, "Hermes smiled.

Nodding his head Percy put his focus back on his food.

B.L.T on a poppy seed bagel.

Percy licked his lips before taking a bite out of the side.

"eat up kiddo, got a long day ahead of us, "Hermes said as he took a sip of his coffee.

After about thirty minutes Percy and Hermes exited the restaurant.

"Always hits the spot, "Percy said satisfied as he patted his stomach.

Chuckling Hermes patted his son's shoulder.

"Ready to go back to training? "Hermes asked.

"Yep, yep," Percy said.

Nodding his head Hermes hugged Percy before stepping back and looking around.

"All good, "Hermes said smiling.

Smiling and saluting his dad, Percy was flashed away.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace, Training Room**

 **7:20 Am**

As Percy came out of the shadows, he was met with both Apollo and Artemis.

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted excitedly.

"Percy," the twins both said in sync.

Quickly stretching Percy began to lightly jog around the room.

If he has learned anything from yesterday, it was to conserve as much energy as possible.

 _5 Minutes later_

Once Percy was finished jogging he took a quick moment to take a drink before meeting back up with Apollo and Artemis. Who at the moment seemed to be talking about something.

"So what's next?" Percy asked eagerly.

Coughing Apollo stepped up.

"As I was just talking to my sis about, we should probably keep at the shadow traveling until we are for sure that you can do it without you getting extremely exhaust," Apollo explained, "Mental training can wait."

Joining her brother Artemis added, "we will however be adding a twist of sorts. Just to help you in real life encounters, and to help get used to this power quicker."

Nodding his head Percy took a few minutes to prepare himself.

Looking back at his aunt and uncle Percy asked curiously," what's the twist?"

Smiling Apollo said, "You will find out."

Nodding his head Percy put his focus back onto the task at hand.

Taking a few deep breaths Percy entered the shadows.

Seconds later he came out of them landing on his knees.

Breathing heavily Percy punched the ground.

"He will get used to it," Apollo said, "just all in time."

Clapping his hands Apollo shouted, "Keep er up Perce."

Nodding her head Artemis said quietly, "Let's just hope he doesn't kill himself trying."

 _3 hours later_

Percy came out of the shadows exactly as he wanted. Sitting on the nearby bench.

Apollo who at the moment was on his phone noticed Percy's presence and quickly walked over to him.

"See bro you are doing better!" Apollo praised, with a big smile.

Rolling his eyes Percy took one deep breath before saying, "Apollo I haven't forgotten how to travel and land where I want."

"AH," Apollo said embarrassed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Nodding his head and smiling Percy patted Apollo's shoulder.

Looking around the room confused Percy asked, "Where's Artemis?"

Smiling Apollo explained that she was getting the twist.

Nodding his head Percy took a sip from his nectar before disappearing into the shadows.

Chuckling Apollo smiled before yawning and closing his eyes.

"BOO."

Screaming like a little girl Apollo jumped up off the bench.

Turning around Apollo was met with a laughing and slightly exhausted teenage boy.

"That isn't funny!" Apollo said angrily.

Still laughing Percy barely got out a, "You screamed like the little girl next door to my mom's."

Walking up to Percy Apollo punched him in the arm a few times, which only made Percy laugh even more.

Wiping the tears from his face Percy toned it down to a chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

Turning around Percy calmed himself down with deep breaths before answering his aunt.

"Your brother here s..."

Before Percy could finish Apollo darted over and covered Percy's mouth.

Laughing non-hysterically Apollo said, "got stood up by a girl."

Rolling his eyes Percy flicked Apollo's ear.

"OW," Apollo whined while her let go of Percy and rubbed his ear.

"Oh muffin, it will be okay," Percy laughed.

Still standing there rolling her eyes at the two Artemis coughed to get their attention.

Once she got their attention Artemis pointed to the thing beside her.

"A mechanical training dummy?" Percy asked confused.

Nodding her head Artemis explained this was for the twist.

"Ah."

Walking over to his sister Apollo fixed his shirt.

"Now Percy you will be tasked with destroying the dummies before shadow traveling away to the next set and so on. After finishing the final set of open combat, you will then proceed to silently takeout the next few sets. Finally, you will have to shadow travel the two hostages away."

"Dummies? "Percy asked as he nodded his head.

With a snap of the fingers around twenty or more dummies appeared.

"Ah."

Snapping them once more the room change into a lush forest with a small pond to the far right.

The dummies where all set up in the corresponding spots and ready to go.

"I know you may become exhausted, but all you can is try your hardest," Artemis said," You will only have to do this five times a day, but you can continue to do them afterwards."

Nodding his head once more Percy put his full attention to the training bots.

"On the count of three, "Apollo began,"1…2…3!"

As soon as Apollo said three Percy raced to the first set of dummies.

Quickly transforming his ring into his beloved sword, Percy quickly dispatched of the dummies before shadow traveling to the next.

Apollo and Artemis watched in awe as Percy swiftly swept through the first set.

As excepted Percy was showing signs of exhaustion.

As Percy finished off the second set of the course he quickly shadow traveled to the two hostages.

Sweat poured down Percy's face as he approached the two tied up bots.

Taking a deep breath Percy put his hand on each bot before shadow traveling to Apollo and Artemis.

Upon coming out of the shadows Percy let go of the bots and quickly sat down on the ground. Well it was more of he let go control of his body and gravity took over.

Slowly looking up at the concerned faces of Apollo and Artemis Percy forced out, "Well, that was quite thrilling."

* * *

 **Hades Palace, 7:30 Am,**

 **Same day**

Hades as usual would eat breakfast with his children in the morning before sending them off to go play while he began his daily duties.

"If you get lost or need help just shout for Erebous, "Hades told Bianca and Nico.

At the sound of that name, both children's eye widened.

"Okay we will, "Bianca promised her father.

With a quick kiss the foreheads both children ran off into the unknown parts of the palace.

Smiling Hades watched his children until they disappeared around a corner.

"Well I have a couple more months until Persephone arrives, so I guess I should continue my duties."

Typically, Hades goes over reports of the new arrivals, and checks over any issues happening around the underworld.

This morning however seemed to be one of the rare calm ones.

Finishing the reports and sending them to the judges, where each soul will be well judged. Hades had decided to go for a quick walked around the palace to see if he could find his children.

Five hours had pasted since he had last talked to them, so he wanted to make sure everything was swell.

After walking around for about twenty minutes, Hades found Nico and Bianca in the theatre room.

Standing by the door Hades watched as his children were glued to watching the film _Finding Dory._

Not wanting to disturb his children Hades turned around and walked back to the throne room.

* * *

Upon reaching the throne room Hades remembered something important.

"I have to go tell Percy about that power, "Hades face palmed.

Leaving a note for his children, Hades placed it on a table before flashing away.

* * *

 **Hermes Palace, Training room**

It was now around one-thirty. Percy had successfully completed the course five times. Each time he did one he would take a break to regain his energy. Something that will grow back with time. As Apollo kept saying.

"You did good today Percy, "Apollo said, as he patted Percy's back.

Confused Percy thank Apollo, but he was still confused as to why the training was cut short.

"Um…but it is only one-thirty, "Percy explained.

Stepping in Artemis explained that with a harsher training session they would cut the training to half a day. As it was more reasonable for all three of them, and it wasn't good for him to over extend himself.

Nodding Percy thanked Apollo and Artemis before he exited the training room.

* * *

Once Percy had entered the kitchen, he quickly grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before chugging half the bottle.

He then proceeded to jump over the back of the couch whilst landing on the cushions.

Taking the T.V remote, Percy turned the television on.

It took him about five minutes before he finally found the history channel.

Greek mythology week was on, and Percy always loved to hear the myths about the Greeks.

Finishing his bottle Percy threw it over the couch.

"Hey!" a scruffy masculine voice said.

Turning around Percy chuckled softly before apologizing to his great uncle.

"Not to be rude or anything Uncle, but what do you need?" Percy asked as polite as possible.

He did not want to set Hades off, as Hades is always in a different mood day after day.

Chuckling Hades took a seat beside Percy.

"…after Hades god of the underworld kidnapped his wife…"

Hades scolded at the television.

"That not how it went! I never kidnapped her.."

"If you say so Uncle," Percy chuckled.

Rolling his eyes Hades turned off the television.

Clearing his throat, Hades said, "onto the reason I am here."

Nodding his head Percy motioned for Hades to continue.

"You remember how I gave you that power to change into random people, "Hades begun.

Percy nodded his head.

"And the power to travel using the shadows."

"Yeas uncle I do."

Taking a short pause

"Well... you may also be a lord of demons and such..."

Staring into Hades eyes Percy tried his hardest not to laugh.

As Percy could not hold it in any longer he broke the straight face and began to laugh.

Confused Hades asked, "What is so funny?"

After a few seconds Percy began to calm down.

Wiping the tears off of his face, Percy faced Hades once more.

"I found out during my spare time after we had our training sessions, "Percy explained.

"How though? "Hades asked still confused, "you have to say an ancient chant in order to call upon them."

"Well... I might have stolen one of your books from your laboratory," Percy explained with a quiet chuckle.

Rolling his eyes Hades mumbled something under his breath.

"Still, "Hades said, "you would have died if you were not a lord, or one of my children."

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Took a risk and it paid off," Percy grinned.

Sighing Hades said, "just come by the palace sometimes. Nico misses you."

Smiling Percy promised he would.

Moments later Hades said his farewells before flashing away.

Once Hades was gone Percy turned the T.V back on.

After a few moments one thought came back into his head.

 _Who the hell is Marg._

 **Well there she is finally... Some new lady, Percy still practicing his shadow travelling yadda yadda yadda. Anyways ill try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting. Till next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah so I have a lot to say. I have realized some of you may be confused as to how Percy has his speed, even though it was apparently taken away... Well I fixed my mistake. I went back to the interrogation and changed it from speed to self-healing. I also took a day to fix all my chapters, so hopefully most are better than before. I'm sorry I screw up with travelling and traveling. Anyways if anyone has any questions, concerns, etc. don't be afraid to message me. Oh and don't ask why I didn't post for a month… long story.**

 **(24)**

The month went by quick for Percy.

Every morning he would do the same routine; eat with his dad then go train his shadow traveling with his uncle and aunt.

As the training for shadow traveling had come to a close, Percy hade felt better than he has been in a while.

"Well done Percy!" Apollo praised as he patted Percy on the back.

Artemis smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Smiling Percy said, "without you guys It would have taken me ages to get back into shadow traveling."

Still smiling Artemis walked over to Percy.

"I have to go Perseus, but I am glad you at your achievement," Artemis said, "we will begin the second stage in a week."

Nodding his head Percy closed his eyes and waited for Artemis to leave the room.

"She gone?"

"Yep," Apollo answered.

Opening his eyes Percy sighed with relief before going to the fridge and grabbing a cup of water.

Sitting down at the table Percy took a sip of his water before placing it down in front of him.

After a few moments of silence Apollo joined Percy at the table.

"So.. your father told me he wanted to talk to you about something today," Apollo stated.

Just as Percy was about to say something Apollo said, "but I don't know what."

Closing his mouth Percy nodded his head.

"I didn't want to tell you this Apollo, but it seems the gift you gave me at my birthday seemed to just disappear." Percy said

"Yeah… they seem to never stay," Apollo sighed, "it's like I'm doing something wrong ha-ha"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Percy quietly mumbled under his breath.

"Would you like them back?" Apollo asked.

They may be a powerful tool, but he did not want any more powers at this point. More powers meant more work, and well of course a larger target on his head. If that was even possible.

"Ummm," Percy said, pretending to think it over, "nah it is cool. I already have those pistols, and plus your dad might throw a tantrum if he found out."

Nodding his head Apollo smiled.

"You may be just right bro."

Thirty minutes went by as Percy and Apollo were engaged in a conversation about his training to come, and well of course women.

Looking down at his watch Apollo sighed.

"Time for me to go Perce. Catch ya later?"

Nodding his head Percy said, "indeed."

Chuckling Apollo flashed out once he knew Percy was closing his eyes.

Opening his eyes Percy gulped down the rest of the water before placing the cup in the sink.

"I think it would be a great time to visit camp." Percy yawned.

Putting on a fresh pair of shorts and his camp half-blood t-shirt, Percy begun to make his way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Percy was met with his father sitting down at the dining table.

"Dad?"

Looking up Hermes smiled once he saw the face of his son.

"last day of training go good?" Hermes asked.

"Technically it isn't the last…but yes it did."

"Good, good," Hermes smiled.

"So, Apollo said you wanted to talk to me about something," Percy stated.

"Ah yes," Hermes said as he cleared his throat, "it was about that lady I have been talking to lately, and well you have been asking about.

Percy nodded his head for his father to continue.

"I didn't want to tell you this until after your training," Hermes said, "but it seems you are a persistent one."

"I knew I would get you to break!" Percy said proudly.

"Yeah-yeah," Hermes rolled his eyes, "anyways as I was saying. The training is crucial. Well not the shadow traveling part as much, but the mental training. Come to think of it I guess this would have been better to do before the training started."

Still waiting Percy said, "and that is?"

Smiling Hermes said, "a way to get your ability back."

Jumping up off his chair Percy's jaw fell to the floor.

"How!"

"Marg," Hermes smiled, "Well to be truthful it is just Hecate. I should've asked her sooner to be honest..."

"Uhuh," Percy nodded his head furiously.

"It's just she wanted to examine you for a while I guess, "Hermes said confused.

Ignoring what his father was saying Percy asked once more, "how?"

"By doing a deed for me."

Turning around Percy's eyes locked with Hecate's before she blushed and looked away.

"Yes that," Hermes said with a wave of his hand.

Still hungry for more Percy asked, "and that would be?"

Clearing her throat Hecate said, "simple. All I want you to do is bring a son and daughter of mine to camp."

"That's all?" Percy said relieved.

Taking a moment to think Hecate nodded her head.

"Alrighty," Percy smiled as he slapped his hand on his knees, "just give me the location and I will get them."

"They both live in Canada in the province of Ontario, and in the town of Brighton," Hecate explained, "my son had brown hair and green eyes, my daughter had Dark brown hair with green eyes."

"Twins I presume?"

Nodding her head Hecate added, "around ten years old. Son's name is Daniel, and my daughter's name is Ali."

Nodding his head, Percy wrote everything down on his note pad before putting it away in his pocket.

"Well lucky for you I have finally mastered shadow traveling without dying afterwards," Percy said with a crooked grin.

"Meet me at my place once the children are delivered," Hecate said before flashing out.

Quickly closing his eyes Percy waited a few moments before opening them.

"So dad I…"

Percy stopped talking once he noticed his father was no longer present.

Sighing Percy went and collected his things before exiting the palace.

Stretching his arms and legs he yawned before shadow traveling away.

* * *

 **Canada, Brighton, ON**

Upon exiting the shadows in hopefully the right place Percy bumped into a something.

Shaking his head Percy got up off the ground.

While dusting himself he noticed the sign about a foot in front of him.

It read "Municipality of Brighton".

"Ah so I am in the right place, and it seems to be around eight pm. Strange."

"Eh, you lost?"

Turning around, Percy was met with what seemed to be an eleven-year-old boy.

 _Strange. Thought they would look different as well…_

Coughing the young boy tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Eh, you still with me?"

Slightly shaking his head, Percy focused back on the child in front of him.

 _Brown hair and green eyes. No it can't be._

Clearing his throat Percy asked, "is your name Daniel by any chance?"

The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?"

Sighing out of relief, Percy smiled at Daniel.

"Let's just say I am a friend of your mother's, and I am here to bring you to her in a way."

"My mother?" Daniel said, ignoring anything else after the word mother. His voice was full of shock and excitement.

Smiling, Percy nodded his head.

Just before Daniel could ask a million questions about his mother, Percy interrupted.

"You can ask all these questions once we are at camp," Percy explained, "but first we need to find your sister, and I should probably talk to your dad."

"Dad?" Daniel said a bit confused, "I don't live with anyone but our pet dog River and my sister Ali. And this camp you speak of is it safe? Why should I trust you?"

"Wait wha..."

Grrrr grrrrr

Before Percy could finish loud growling noises from what seemed to be a large dog interrupted him.

"Ali!"

Daniel raced off towards the direction as to which the growling came from.

"Shit," Percy cursed as he chased after the boy.

* * *

Percy couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

There was a five-foot-tall hellhound fighting off what seemed to be four cheerleaders.

"What an odd place Canada is."

Within seconds the hellhound demolished each and every one of them.

Watching them turn to dust Percy realized that they were monsters.

"Still doesn't explain the pet hellhound story."

Daniel on the other hand was making sure his sister was okay.

"Daniel is she alright?"

Daniel nodded his head as Percy walked towards them.

Before Percy reached them the hellhound jumped in front of him. Growling with its teeth bared.

Taking a step back, Percy put his hands in the air.

"River, it is okay boy. He is a friend."

Giving one last growl River backed off and let Percy past.

Rushing over to the children Percy knelt down beside Daniel.

In front of Daniel was a young girl with dark brown hair that was in the form of a pony tail. She also had the same colour of green eyes as her brother. She was dressed in torn blue jeans and a thin pink neon sweater.

"Who is this Danny?" The young girl known as Ali asked. Her eyes full of curiosity, but fear.

"I'm Percy," Percy smiled.

"He is here to take us to some camp," Daniel explained, "he knows about ma."

"Really?" Ali asked with eyes wide.

Hearing a howling in the distance, Percy had decided it wasn't the greatest time for chatting.

"I will explain everything later, but right now we should get you to the safety of camp."

"Anything has to be better than here, eh Ali?"

Seeming a little hesitant at first Ali took a few seconds to think it over before she too agreed.

"What about River?" Ali asked with a tilted head.

Turning towards Percy Daniel added, "yeah is he coming as well?"

"There will be some struggle, but I am sure we can get him in."

Smiling, the two twins hopped on the hellhound.

"Listen very closely boy. You need to travel to camp half-blood. If you don.."

Before Percy could finish the hellhound was already gone.

"Well okay then."

Making sure he had everything, Percy shadow traveled away.

* * *

 **Camp half-blood, boarders**

As Percy came out of the shadows, he was feeling slightly dizzy.

Almost falling to the ground, Percy leaned onto a tree for support.

"You alright Percy?"

After a few seconds of rubbing and blinking his eyes, Percy noticed he was face to face with Ali.

"Yeah I am alright Ali. Just a bit exhausted I think."

"Did you want me to go grab some help?"

Beginning to yawn Percy said, "N-no I'm.."

Without finishing his sentence Percy fell to the ground. His body making a thump sound as it hit the grassy floor.

The sound of Ali shouting Percy's name was all he heard before darkness consumed him.

* * *

 _Around 12 hours later_

Waking up Percy was shocked as to where he was.

 _Camp infirmary?_

After a few seconds Percy's brain began to go over the memories of last night.

"Gods how long have I been asleep for." Percy croaked.

"About twelve hours, thirty minutes and twenty-two seconds to be precise.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, shocked to hear his best friend.

Tilting her head Annabeth asked, "why so shocked Percy?"

Shaking his head Percy climbed out of bed.

He instantly felt some dizziness, but it passed within a few seconds.

He had more important matters to attend to at the moment, so he had to suck it up.

Of course to Annabeth talking to her best friend was more important.

Ignoring the question Percy asked, "the twins?"

"Where do you think?" Annabeth said as she crossed here arms. She was a little upset as Percy didn't even bother to say hi, or how have you been.

"Thanks," Percy said as he raced out the door and to the big house.

Sighing Annabeth mumbled, "I wish that boy would just hold up for a few seconds."

Getting up Annabeth headed for the exit.

* * *

Once Percy reached the big house he quickly entered the building.

After about ten seconds Percy found the twins sitting in Chiron's office.

This time they were dressed in the tradition camp attire. Orange t-shirt with a Pegasus on the middle, and the words Camp Half-Blood above it. The only thing different was Ali was wearing jeans and Daniel was wearing black athletic shorts.

"Ah Percy," Chiron greeted upon noticing his presence.

"Chiron," Percy nodded.

"Hey Percy!" the twins said in sync.

Chuckling Percy said, "hey guys."

Focusing back onto the children, Chiron said, "that it about it. Once you reach outside there will be people to escort you to your daily activities."

Nodding their heads, the two children of Hecate walked out of the room. Smiling to Percy as they went by.

Once the two children were gone Chiron said with a smile, "it is good to see you my boy."

"It is good to be back Chiron," Percy smiled back.

"How long will you be staying for?"

"To be honest Chiron only a few minutes," Percy explained, "I just wanted to check up on the kids before I leave. I will be back very soon however."

Nodding his head Chiron smiled sadly.

"I do have a question though sir?"

"Yes my boy?" Chiron said a bit curious.

"Who let the hellhound in?"

"Hellhound?" Chiron said confused, "what hellhound?"

Stumped, Percy said, "nothing, forget I ever said it."

 _Another question for another time,_ he internally sighed.

Chiron watched as Percy shadow traveled away.

Sighing he said, "I will never fully understand that boy."

* * *

 **Front door of Hermes Palace**

Due to the fact Percy had no clue as to where the palace of Hecate was, he decided it was best to start somewhere familiar.

"Now, if I were a goddess of magic where would I hide?"

Taping his chin with his index finger, Percy did not notice that someone behind him.

"I take it the deed is done?"

Jumping forward a bit due to shock Percy turned around.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Rolling her eyes, Hecate said, "you are a powerful demigod. Should you not have noticed me way before I spoke?" 

Blushing due to embarrassment, Percy argued, "eh, I was deep in thought."

Rolling her eyes again Hecate said, "now then, I suppose you want something of yours I presume?"

With a giant smile Percy nodded his head.

Slightly smiling as well, Hecate took out a small vial.

The vial held what seemed to be a sky blue substance.

"Drink this and you will be back to normal."

Grabbing the vial out of her hand, Percy quickly took the top of and downed the liquid.

"Now what?"

"You wait. It won't just happen overnight," Hecate explained, "it will take some time for you to regain the power, but in the meantime you may get a sudden urge of energy. You may feel like you could run forever. Do not under any circumstances let the urge to run take over you. By any chance you do… Let's just say it won't end well."

Upon saying that Hecate disappeared.

Sighing sadly, Percy decided to go watch a movie. Just until after lunch. Then he would go back to camp.

"Why does everything involve waiting, and work!" Percy moaned as he entered the palace.

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Slowly rising, Percy stretched his arm as he yawned.

"Get your ability back?"

"Kind of," he yawned.

"Kind of?" Hermes asked confused.

Nodding his head, Percy said, "yeah, she said it would take a while to return."

Sighing, Hermes shook his head.

"Of course," he mumbled angrily.

"Not the worst part."

Looking over at his son, Hermes said, "it gets worse?"

Yawning, Percy got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"I have to fight some urge to want to run," Percy said raising his voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Fucking Hecate," Hermes cursed.

* * *

Coming back into the living room, Percy sat down next to his father.

Looking straight forward, in a serious tone Percy said, "dad."

Slightly confused, Hermes said, "Yeah?"

Turning his head to look at his father, Percy said, "got anything you can tie me up with?"

As Hermes quickly examined his son, he could tell something was bothering him.

"Tie you up with? What fo…

Beginning to quickly tap his foot on the ground, Percy cut off his dad and said a little more aggressive, "now!"

Nodding his head, Hermes snapped his fingers.

Within seconds Percy was secured in bronze chains on a wooden chair.

Seconds after Percy began to shake violently as he pleaded for his father to let him out so he could go run.

Taken back, Hermes said to himself, "What kind of fucking urge is this? He can't run? Enough with these fucking games Hecate!"

"I can never have any fun," a young sounding women sighed sadly.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Hermes said angrily, "fix it. Now!"

Rolling her eyes, Hecate snapped her fingers.

After a few seconds Percy's body began to relax.

Still angry, Hermes said, "why on earth?"

"Can't a girl just have a bit of fun?"

"Not by using my son," Hermes said firmly.

Huffing Hecate snapped her fingers once more.

"It hasn't been an extremely long time since Percy had lost this ability, so kronos will not know of its return for quite some time," Hecate explained, which gives me enough time to get what I need and fake my death."

Nodding his head, Hermes cooled himself down before saying, "keep me noted."

With a nod of her head, Hecate flashed out.

Looking over at his now sleeping son, Hermes smiled.

Snapping his fingers, Hermes took the chains off Percy, and sent him to bed.

"Rest well my son."

* * *

 **Day of training,**

The week went by pretty quick for Percy. Considering it was mostly spent in his bed resting.

Today however he was fully awake and well recovered from that odd occurrence that had just passed.

The second stage of Percy's training begins today.

"Excited?" Hermes asked, as he watched his son gulp down his water.

"Indeed!"

Chuckling, Hermes said, "then off with ya."

Smiling, Percy headed for the gym.

* * *

As usual Percy began with jogging around the gym.

After finishing, Percy met up with his uncle and aunt.

"After wasting a month thanks to Hecate we will start the mental part."

Sighing, Artemis explained, "what my brother means is that you need to acquire an on and off switch of sorts."

"For your running," Apollo added.

"Yes Apollo, for the running," Artemis sighed.

Excited to get started, Percy said, "what's first?"

Smiling, Artemis asked, "you like video games Percy?"

Confused on what his interest in video games has to do with the training, Percy answered with, "of course, but what does that.."

Cutting him off, Artemis explained, "basically the goal of a video game is to complete the objective. Right?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Well basically your experience while you are deep inside your mind will be like a video game," Artemis explained, "the objective is unknown until you are there, but once completed you should have an on and off type of switch."

Nodding his head once more, Percy asked, "and this should take?"

"Oh all day," Apollo said.

"Wait what?" Percy said a bit confused, "I thought this would take like a month or so?"

"What?" Apollo said as he began to laugh.

Turning to Artemis Percy looked at her confused.

"Percy, training is going to be for learning to properly control it."

"Oh."

Whipping the tears from his eyes, Apollo cooled himself down before saying, "all we want you to do at the moment is relax your mind and begin the process."

Nodding his head, Percy sat down on the ground with his legs crossed.

Taking a deep breath, Percy closed his eyes and began to relax.

All he heard was Apollo yawning before he was consumed by Darkness.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Percy was greatly confused.

"The living room?"

Percy seemed to be in and exact replica of his father's living room.

The only difference was every entrance had a bright white light shining from the inside.

Not knowing what to do, Percy decided to sit down on the couch.

Seconds later the television turned on.

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere a disembodied voice announced, " **Player one, please pick of the controller."**

"Controller?" Percy said to himself confused, "What controller?"

Not even seconds after asking, an xbox controller appeared in Percy's hand.

"Oh, that controller."

Taking a seat Percy waited for the next instructions.

Seconds later music began to play.

"Back in black?"

As soon as the music ended a rainforest like environment appeared on the screen. It would end at the top of a Mayan temple before restarting.

" **Welcome to Percy Jackson: and the temple of the crystal switch."**

Raising an eyebrow, Percy said, "Yeah.. um okay."

Flashing on the screen was a "Please press start **."**

Letting out a yawn, Percy said, "let's just get this over with. Got a world to save in the future."

As soon as Percy pressed the start button he blacked out once more.

* * *

Waking up Percy rubbed his head.

Not even noticing the rainforest he was in he said, "how in the fuck do I black out in my own mind."

A faint hissing came from a distance.

Noticing this Percy twirled around into the direction it came.

It was at that moment that he realized he was not in his dad's living room.

"Where in the hell am.."

Before Percy could finish his sentence the disembodied voice announced, " **Chapter One: Fight of the anaconda."**

Widening his eyes Percy stuttered, "anaconda."

Gulping Percy awaited his opponent.

As the hissing sound seemed closer Percy grip tightened on his sword shaft.

Becoming inpatient Percy shouted, "Come at me!"

Upon saying this the hissing stopped.

"What th.."

Percy was not able to finish his sentence as a gigantic anaconda lunged at Percy with his mouth open wide.

Smirking Percy rolled out of the way and shouted a battle cry.

"Here we.."

"For heaven sakes."

Looking at the snake that was stuck in the hole of a tree, Percy said, "d-did you just talk?"

Slamming into the tree in an attempt to push out the other end of the tree, the snake made a noise that seemed like a sigh mixed with a hiss.

"Yes-yes, and I can juggle with my tail also."

Shocked Percy said, you sound so human like."

"What did you expect?" the anaconda asked, "did you want me to hiss after every sentence like those damn Greek monsters."

"Uh well.."

"HI-SSSS NICE-SSS TO-SSS MEET-SSSS YOU-SSSSS."

Embarrassed at his remark, Percy said, "well if you put it that way."

"Yes it does," the anaconda agreed, "now then. Could you help me out of this tree so I can go and catch that damn rodent."

Confused Percy asked, "um.. are you not here to kill me?"

"Do you look like a rodent?"

Looking at himself just to make sure he didn't change, Percy laughed, "gods no."

"Then it is settle young sir."

Nodding his head, Percy broke the bark around the reptile's head freeing it from the hole.

Taking a longer look at his "attacker" Percy noticed it had a head the size of two large watermelons. It's scales seemed to be like armour, and had a dark green colour to them.

"Thank you kind one," the anaconda said, "the name is Steve."

Smiling Percy said, "no problem, and nice to meet you Steve. I'm Percy."

Tilting its head, Steve asked, "why would you think I was here to kill you?"

Scratching the back of his head, Percy explained, "well you see I was told that an anaconda fight would happen."

"Well no anacondas in this forest start fights unless they are hungry or are at the fight club near the temple."

"Fight club?" Percy asked confused.

Looking excited (it kind of seemed like Steve smiled) Steve explained how this fight club is where anacondas go to prove their strength.

Upon finishing his sentence, the disembodied voice re-emerged.

" **check point. Next task: go to the fight club."**

Looking up into the sky Percy shouted, "next task? You didn't even give me a fucking first task!"

Tapping Percy's shoulder with his tail, Steve asked, "um who are you talking to?"

Looking towards Steve Percy said, "did you not hear that guy?"

"What guy?"

Shaking the confusion out of his head, Percy rubbed his face before saying, "never mind."

Nodding his head Steve turned around.

"Nice meeting you Percy. Best of luck with finding the fight club."

"Same to you," Percy shouted back.

Turning around Percy sighed, "I honestly thought this would have been just a simple meditation training type thing, but no! It always has to be long and complicated."

Looking on the ground Percy saw markings that seemed to point in some direction.

Raising his arms in a y form, Percy shouted, "Thank you!"

Readying himself, Percy ventured on as he made sure to follow those weird markings as he went.

* * *

 **Fight Club**

After a couple minutes of walking, Percy found the entrance to the fight club.

"Mike's Fight Club."

The club was basically an attachment to the temple itself.

"Such a creative name," Percy said with a chuckle.

Looking up above the red neon sign, Percy took a moment to examine the giant brown pyramid shaped temple above him.

Vines from the tress had begun to consume the temple, so it seemed to be more green then brown.

Taking a deep breath Percy entered the club.

* * *

Once inside Percy was taken back by what he saw.

The rom seemed pretty big compared to the outside.

There were different colored anacondas all around the place, but the thing was these anacondas seemed to be about normal size.

"If I had a phobia of snakes I'm pretty sure this would be the definition of my hell," Percy said to himself quietly, "and If I ever see Steve again I should ask him why he is so big..."

Not only was there anacondas, but also gorillas and other types of monkeys.

It seemed at the moment a fight was taking place, as the room was full of shouting and cheering.

Wanting to get in on the action Percy pushed his way to the from.

By the time he had gotten there it seemed the fight was already over.

The gorilla was pounding its chest as the anaconda was dragged away.

Seconds later a microphone clicked on.

The gorilla holding it said, "up next is the deadliest anaconda to have ever entered my club. The one the only sir ulrich von Liechtenstein!"

Cheers filled the room as black and red anaconda slithered into the ring.

Cheers roared as he opened his mouth revealing his fangs as he gave a loud hiss.

"Tonight, and tonight only. One lucky contestant will have a shot at this beautiful medallion!" the gorilla announced as he held up a bronze medallion with the symbol of...

"Dad?" Percy said confused as he looked at the medallion, "why is his symbol on the medallion?"

" **Checkpoint,** " The disembodied voice announced, " **Task complete. New task: defeat the anaconda and win the medallion.** "

"Of course!" Percy groaned as he raised his hand and shouted, "I volunteer to be the first contestant."

All the cheering and shouted dwindled down upon Percy's shouting.

Every animal and reptile in the room looked at Percy.

Gulping due to sheer nervousness, Percy said once more, "I volunteer."

Smiling the ape motioned for Percy to enter the ring.

The gazes of everyone in the room stayed locked on him as he entered the ring.

Clearing his throat Mike said, "there we have it! Our first brave contestant."

"Foolish, not brave."

Percy heard from the crowd.

"The young human…"

"Percy,"

Nodding his head to Percy Mike continued.

"The young human Percy will be our first volunteer."

The ref who was also a gorilla motioned for Percy and Ulrich to come to the center of the ring.

"Per usual there are no rules," the ref explained, "good luck gentleman."

"Don't need no luck to beat this pathetic human, "Ulrich scoffed as he slithered to his corner.

"We will see," Percy laughed nervously.

To be honest even he was not sure if he could defeat Ulrich.

Backing into his corner, Percy anxiously waited for the bell to ding.

" **pro tip: don't get bit.** "

Looking up Percy said sarcastically, "gee thanks for the helpful tip!"

DIING!

Percy barely had enough time to shadow traveled out of the way of the oncoming attack.

" **Shadow traveling charges are now empty.** "

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME I HAD A FUCKING LIMIT!"

Growling at the idiotic disembodied voice Percy focused back on Ulrich.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Ulrich hissed as he attempted to hit Percy with his tail.

Rolling out of the way of the tail whip from Ulrich Percy continued to stay on the defensive side.

"Kill him already!"

"Stop toying with your food Ulrich!"

The shouting from the crowd only managed to make Percy even more angry.

 _Wait a minute why am I not using my speed?_

" **Speed ability is temporarily unavailable.** "

"Oh so now you tell me something before I try and use it," Percy sighed.

Keeping his eye on Ulrich Percy rolled his ring in the palm of his hand.

 _Never said anything against using weapons._

Staring down his opponent, Percy waited for the right moment to activate his sword and chop the head off of Ulrich's long slimy body.

Motioning for Ulrich to attack Percy let an evil grin form on his face.

"Time to die boy, "Ulrich hissed.

Not saying a word Percy watched as Ulrich lunged at him.

Just as he was getting close Percy side stepped, activated his sword and quickly swung it down through Ulrich head.

Ulrich's body instantly dropped and began to wiggle for a few seconds before laid still.

The room went silent.

Everyone was shocked at what had just unfolded.

Smiling, Percy sung his sword for a few seconds before turning it back into its ring form and placing it on his hand.

Pleased at all the surprised and shocked faces, Percy grabbed his medallion from Mike's hand before exiting the club.

" **Checkpoint. Task complete,** "the disembodied voice announced, " **chapter one complete. Chapter two begin.** "

* * *

 **Outside of the club**

Yawing, Percy decided it was best to go and sit down.

Taking a seat on one of the temples stones, Percy played with the medallion he had just won.

" **Chapter two: Finding the room of crystal,** " the voice announced, " **new task: enter the temple.** "

Shrugging his shoulders Percy said, "sounds easy enough."

Jumping up off the rock Percy once again followed the strange marks on the ground.

It took him a whole five minutes to find the entrance, but once he arrived it reminded him of something familiar.

"Mom's apartment door?"

Slowly opening the door Percy was once again taken back by the appearance.

The room this time was an exact replica of his mother's apartment in New York.

Closing the door Percy flicked on the light switch.

"It-it seems so real."

" **Checkpoint. Task complete. New task: find your bedroom.** "

Shaking his head Percy focused on his task.

"Right find the room."

Putting away any emotions he was beginning to form, Percy walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing these tasks are getting easier. I don't think I could stay in this room any longer then needed," Percy sighed.

Once he reached the entrance to his room, the disembodied voice came back.

" **Checkpoint. Task complete. Chapter two complete. Time for the final chapter.** "

"Thank god."

" **Final chapter: The flicking of the switch. New task: enter the room of crystal."**

"The lord? Huh."

Confused, Percy opened the door to his bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Percy said even more confused, "everything is-is crystal!"

" **The room of crystal.** "

"Yeah yeah…"

Closing the door behind him Percy waited for the next task.

" **Task complete. New task: Place the medallion of Hermes in the slot and protect it from any oncoming enemies.** "

"What kind of things would be attacking in my room?" Percy laughed.

Chuckling, Percy placed the medallion on the side table.

A minute of silence went by.

"See nothing…"

A small rumbling noise was heard coming from Percy's toy box.

"What in the fuck?"

After a few seconds the toy box finally busted open and a bunch of his favourite toys came pouring out.

"Buzz lightyear, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and woody are the attackers?" Percy laughed.

"Reach for the sky Andy killer!" Woody shouted.

"To infinity and beyond with your head!" Buzz lightyear growled.

"You killed Padme!" Darth Vader roared.

"Uncle Owen and aunt Beru are human bbq because of you!" Luke cried.

Percy continued to laugh as the toys charged at him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Percy booted all four of the toys back into the box.

"We will get revenge!" The toys shouted before being locked away in the toy box.

A loud clicking sound filled the room before Percy's bed changed into a giant switch.

" **Task complete. New task: Flick the switch and forever change your life."**

"Finally the end of this retarded sequence that I am sure Apollo thought of. Well the ending anyway."

Clearing his throat, Percy walked up to the switch.

"Nice to meet you Steve!" Percy shouted to no one as he flicked the crystal switch on and blacking out as soon as he did.

His body dissolved into thin air as the disembodied voice said. " **Task complete. Final chapter complete. GAME OVER!** "

* * *

 **Back in the training room.**

"Quick he his waking up," Apollo shouted to Artemis as Percy's eyes began to flutter.

Percy woke to Apollo's grinning face and Artemis' curious look.

"How did it go?" Apollo asked excitedly.

Moaning Percy said, "very weird experience. The last little bit was actually quite easy."

"Well Percy all you really had to do was sit there and relax as me and Apollo worked our magic on you…" Artemis explained.

Confused, Percy asked, "what do you mean?"

Still smiling Apollo said, "that video game adventure you went on was just something to pass the time while you were blacked out. Otherwise you would have gone insane with all the sitting and waiting."

"Oh.. makes a lot more sense now. It seemed way to easy. I thought unlocking something would have taken a lot more effort," Percy chuckled, "It was kind of weird and didn't make any sense. Let me guess you made it?"

Shaking his head, Apollo said, "Percy everything you experienced in there was used with the memories and data stored in your brain. Even the weirdest things you have thought of. I just did the processing to make sure you had something to do.

Processing what Apollo had said, Percy slowly nodded his head.

"one more question. What was it you did to me?"

"We just entered your mind and unlocked some firewalls that were restricting your access to full control," Apollo explained, "something only gods can really do."

"Ah okay," Percy yawned as he got up off the ground, "time for training?"

"Dude it is five in the afternoon," Apollo said as he looked at Percy like he was crazy.

"It took you that long?" Percy yawned, but shocked at the length of time it took.

"It was a long process, and we need you to be completely out and relaxed," Apollo explained.

"And we did say it would take all day," Artemis added.

"Yeah yeah."

"Anyways I got to go Percy. Training will continue tomorrow same time," Artemis smiled as she flashed out.

Sitting back down, Percy let out another yawn.

"Some dinner would do some good right now," Percy said with a stretch.

"Indeed," Apollo agreed, "let's go find Hermes and get some food at the sports bar.

"Sure," Percy said as he got up off the ground.

Making sure he had everything, Percy flashed to his bedroom to get changed.

Turning off the light in the room, Apollo exited the training room and made his way to the living room.

 **A little bit longer because I needed to get something out on this chapter and it has been to long since I have written… anyway hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Longer wait once again.. Sorry.. But enjoy!**

 **(25)**

 **Hermes Palace,**

 **final day of training**

After a long month of crucial training, Percy was finally able to successfully turn his powers off and on, but most importantly he able to control his speed more efficiently.

At the moment Apollo was watching Percy complete his exam. Which consisted of using his new found ability.

"That's it Percy!" Apollo shouted as Percy finally reached the end of the course.

Shadow traveling to Apollo, Percy smiled with accomplishment.

"Two months," Percy sighed with relief, " took me two months to learn how to not crash into trees!"

Laughing as well Apollo added, "and turn off your abilities at will. You are now a master of stealth with your shadow traveling, and a master of speed!"

Smirking and nodding his head Percy said, "just wish Arty could be here to see the end of are beautiful adventure!"

"Well apparently her hunters needed more attention today," Apollo sighed.

Shrugging his shoulders Percy shouted, "end sequence!"

Within seconds the large training room turned into the typical brown exercise room.

"You have gained a lot and exceeded my expectations in less time than any normal demi-god would be able to do, "Apollo said proudly, "you were able to do years training in about two months."

"Plus the time with my dad," Percy added.

Nodding his head with a smile, Apollo said, "point is you are a fast learner, you can adapt to any or most situations with ease and incredible efficiency. You just have to remember to never underestimate your foes. Otherwise all this training could come crashing down on you."

Nodding his head Percy said," don't you worry uncle I won't forget.

Nodding his head and Smiling, Apollo clapped Percy on the back and said his goodbyes before flashing away.

Running through everything that Apollo had just told him, Percy exited the gym

* * *

Percy got something to eat from the fridge before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Seconds later Hermes appeared.

"How was the day?"

Swallowing his food, Percy said, "it went pretty well."

"Excellent!" Hermes smiled, "now all we have to do hope for the best with the future events to come.."

Sighing Percy said, "indeed."

Percy and Hermes spent another ten minutes talking about their days before Hermes went off to do more deliveries.

Finishing his lunch, Percy stopped as a thought came back into his mind.

"I have a lot of visiting to do," Percy sighed.

Looking at his watch Percy read, "only twelve-thirty. Think I will visit Nico and Bianca first."

Grabbing presents from his room Percy shadow traveled away to the underworld.

* * *

 **Hades Palace**

Coming out of the shadows, Percy saw smiling Hades watching his children play in his wife's garden.

The sound of Nico and Bianca laughing relaxed Percy as he hasn't seen the twelve and eleven year old children in quite sometime.

It only took seconds before Nico noticed Percy standing in the shadows.

"PERCY!" Nico shouted with happiness.

Smiling Percy came out of the shadows next to Hades.

Nico ran up to Percy with open arms.

Crouching down, Percy hugged Nico before doing the same to the smiling Bianca.

"How have you guys been?" Percy asked with a smiled.

"Everything has been perfect since we left that horrible school," Bianca smiled.

Nodding his head furiously, Nico added, "and we are having so much fun here with dad!"

Chuckling Percy said, "great to hear kiddo."

Deciding it was best to ask now, Hades asked, "how about you Perseus? How are you? How did the training go?"

Sighing in relief Percy recalled the events that took place in the last two months.

"Always great to hear the words training and done in the same sentence," Hades chuckled.

"Indeed," Percy laughed, "just a whole lot of practicing now."

Hades nodded his head with a smile.

Looking back at the kids Percy said, "got something for you guys."

Nico's eyes lit up at the sound of got and something.

Smiling at Nico's excitement, Percy took the two presents out of his pocket.

Handing them to Bianca and Nico Percy said, "a little something to help you through your training Bianca."

Bianca opened her present which revealed a gold and silver ring with tiny flowers.

"Speak the words afypnizo."

Nodding her head, Bianca placed the ring on her ring finger and said, "afypnizo."

Within milliseconds the ring transformed into a beautiful dark oak shortbow.

The sight of such bow made Bianca gasp in delight.

Rushing over to Percy Bianca engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you Percy! I love it."

"You are welcome," Percy said as he smiled.

"Guess that scratches a bow off my list of weapons to create," Hades sighed in relief.

"My turn!" Nico exclaimed.

"Of course Nico!" Percy said as he handed Nico the rectangular box like present.

As Nico ripped into his present, Percy said, "I know you don't like bows are daggers Nico, and I imagine your dad already has a sword being made for you, so I got you the next best thing."

"A set of the ultra rare god card!" Nico exclaimed happily.

Smiling Percy said,"Your dad told me about that card game you played and how you didn't have the last few cards."  
"How?" Nico asked stunned.

"Found them at a stall while I was in town."

Smiling with happiness Nico hugged Percy as he said thank you over and over again.

"No problem little man, enjoy them!"

After about ten minutes the children of Hades went off to play with their newly acquired items.

"It was nice of you to visit Percy," Hades said with a friendly smile.

"It was nice to finally see them again. Safe and sound in your palace," Percy explained with a joyful tone.

"I would give my life for my children," Hades said firmly.

Smiling at Hades remark, Percy said, " those are the best kind of dads. Your children will grow to love you even more than they do now. Just remember to give them the care and love they deserve.

Rolling his eyes, Hades said, "I may be a god, but I am no brother of mine who only has them to gloat and fulfill prophecies given to him by Apollo."

Smiling at Hades' remark, Percy yawned before saying, "tell the kids I will be back sometime next week. Well if that is okay with you of course."

Nodding his head and smiling, Hades said, "you are always welcome here, come and visit us as you please."

Nodding his head, Percy said his goodbyes r before shadow traveling back to his father's palace

* * *

 **Hermes Palace,**

It was now one-fifteen in the afternoon.

"Guess it is time to visit camp."

Putting on his camp shirt and a pair of blue jeans, Percy shadow traveled away.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Coming out of the shadows Percy was met with a familiar sight.

"Ah the good old strawberry field."

As usual the twins Castor and Pollux where picking and eating strawberries from the field.

Inhaling the camp aroma, Percy smiled, "Good to be back."

Once Percy was in camp he decided to visit the people he owed an apology to.

"Now if I was an Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia where would I be," Percy mumbled under his breath.

Seconds after he said this a bunch of screams were heard from outside the borders of camp.

Turning towards the location of which the screams came, Percy quickly shadow traveled to their location.

Coming out of the shadows Percy was met with yet another familiar sight.

"The Minotaur?" He mumbled confused, "I killed him like two-ish years ago."

Hearing the others from camp running to the same position he was in, Percy decided it was best he took on this monster himself. He did in fact have a little quarrel with this beast.

Cracking his neck, Percy moved to the right so he could be dead on with the Minotaur and far away from the kids.

"INCOMING!" He shouted right before he dashed off.

Within milliseconds Percy knocked the beast down from under the legs with his nifty new slide attack.

The minotaur mooed in surprise.

Getting up and turning around, the minotaur widened it's eyes with shock.

"Miss me?" Percy taunted, "seems so since you are already back from the depths of Tartarus."

Letting out a loud and angry moo. The Minotaur charged at Percy with his horns in a deadly position.

Moving to the right, Percy evaded the attack with ease.

Noticing he had missed, the Minotaur slowed down and turned towards Percy once more.

"And still wearing that same pair of underwear that I met you in," Percy said as he shook his head with a disappointed look, "you outta clean those things once in awhile you know. They are more brown then white.

Huffing in annoyance the Minotaur scrapped his hoof against the ground.

"Awww is bull man a wittle upset."

Mooing loudly, the Minotaur charged at Percy once again.

Intertwining his fingers, Percy extended his arms and cracked his fingers.

Shadow traveling to the location that the Minotaur was just in, Percy watched as the beast struggled to get out of the tree he had just so clumsily got stuck in.

Once he was free, the Minotaur turned around and faced Percy.

Activating his sword, Percy gave it a quick swing before pointing it at the Minotaur.

"This is the last time you will ever see the light of day," Percy shouted in a deep and dark like tone.

Not caring about what the demi-god had to say, the Minotaur charged at full speed.

Slowly walking toward the beast, Percy quickened his past as seconds went by. Right before the Minotaur hit the one-hundred meter mark, Percy activated his speed and ran at the beast.

Once he had reached the Minotaur, Percy sliced its heels so that it would fall onto it's knees.

Using the nearby tree, Percy turned off his speed just as he was about to lung at the beast.

The speed would have pushed him a little bit farther than needed.

As Percy lunged towards the Minotaur, he held his sword with both hands as he thrusted it down into the skull of the Minotaur as soon as the head was close enough to him.

The sound of flesh and bone tearing and breaking filled the area.

Percy stabbed the Minotaur several times in the head before it fell on it's stomach.

"Can never be too careful."

Jumping off of the beast, Percy watched as it's essence was sent back into Tartarus.

Summoning his demonic servant, Percy ordered him to make sure the beast would never leave the depths of Tartarus ever again.

Nodding his head, the servant vanished.

Cooling himself down, Percy turned around and made his way back to camp.

"Hope those kids are alright," he said to himself, as he was concerned for their safety.

Not knowing where they had went, Percy decided it was best to check in with Chiron.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of the hill, Percy looked up to see the entire camp looking down on him.

Sighing he mumbled, "first day of camp all over again."

Not wanting to be bombarded with campers, Percy shadow traveled to the big house. The Place Percy knew the children he just saved might be.

* * *

Once he was inside Percy walked to the room that had the most noise.

"Most likely them," he said to himself.

Expecting to see some new faces, Percy was surprised by the familiar faces of the two Hecate children he had saved a little while back.

Noticing Percy Chiron stopped talking before motioning Percy to come in.

Upon entering Mr.D said, "did you know of these two's little adventure in search of their imaginary dog?"

"He isn't imaginary!" Daniel said a little agitated.

"Then why haven't we SEEM HIM!" Mr.D shouted.

Taken back by the shouting, Ali's lip began to quiver.

"Dionysus," Percy growled as he gritted his teeth and cocked his head at Mr.D.

"Percy is right," Chiron stated, "that was out of line. Shouting at these children."

Cutting off Mr.D, Percy, "before you speak the dog they are talking about is real. I saw it with my own eye. The night I fell conscious after bringing them to camp he seemed to disappear."

Seeming a bit agitated, Mr.D said, "and why did you not report this to me?"

"Simple, It isn't any of your business," Percy stated.

Now clearly angry, Mr.D said, "watch your tone of voice around me Perry. Don't forget what I am."

Rolling his eyes, Percy said sarcastically, "you are the great god of wine! I should tremble under your ability to make wine in front of my eyes!"

Huffing with annoyance, Mr.D left the room.

Once he was gone, Chiron sighed, "Percy he may be a bit of a douche, but he is still a god."

Shrugging his shoulders, Percy turned towards the twins.

Able to calm Ali down, Daniel looked up at Percy.

"Could you find him for us? He may have been spooked by the force barrier or something."

Nodding his head, Percy said, "I promise I will find him for you guys."

Smiling, Ali got up on her tippie toes and kissed Percy's check.

"Thank you Percy."

Smiling back, Percy said, "no problem Ali."

Saying his goodbyes, Percy left the children to Chiron before venturing on to find his friends.

* * *

After about ten minutes, and after many campers greetings and pats on the back, Percy finally found his friends.

At the moment Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth seemed to be talking down by the beach.

Walking up to them, Percy up a rock from the ground and attempted to skip it across the water.

As soon as the rock hit the water, all three friends turned around to see a smiling Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" Grover bleated with joy.

"Hey G-man," Percy smiled at he hugged his oldest friend.

"Annabeth, Thalia," Percy said with a smile and a nod.

"Long time no see," Annabeth said, her hands on her hips like an angry looking mother.

Scratching the back of his head due to his embarrassment, Percy said, "training does take away a lot of my social life Beth."

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth walked up and quickly hugged Percy before stepping back.

"Enjoying the life of a human once again?" Percy said, looking at Thalia with a crooked grin.

Rolling her eyes and laughing Thalia nodded her head before hugging Percy as well.

Such a wonderful smell, I wonder what shampoo she uses. Must be lemon or something like that.

Stepping back Thalia joined the others.

"I see you are letting your hair grow," Percy commented as he calmed himself down.

Nodding her head, Thalia said, "decided to change it up a bit. Since I have to wear these camp clothes, and Annabeth says longer hair suits me."

"I totally agree," Percy smiled.

Trying not to blush, Thalia was quick to change the subject.

"So what's up?

"Eh, just finished my training, so now I have a lot more time off to do visits and hangout," Percy explained, "how about you guys. Anything happen while I have been away."

"Once all the summer time campers left it's been a lot quieter around here," Annabeth said in relief.

"And for happening, well nothing besides those newbies you brought in awhile back," Thalia added, "basically not a whole lot. It has been quite dull."

"Sounds boring," Percy laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Annabeth as she rolled her eyes.

Looking at Grover, Percy could tell something was up. Whether it was good or bad, Percy wanted to find out.

"How about you Grover?" Percy asked, "anything special at all?"

Gulping, Grover said," Uh.. Well you see I well.. Met this tree nymph named Juniper.. and well we are now dating."

Percy's smile grew after every word Grover had said starting from met.

"Ahhh. G-man has a girlfriend," Percy said as he nudged Grover with his shoulder.

"Boys," Annabeth sighed.

"When will I get to meet her?"

"Soon," Grover said as he tried to hide his blushing.

Letting the boys talk about Grover's girlfriend, Annabeth asked Thalia, "was it nice smelling him again?"

"Shut up!" Thalia said with a blush.

"Well?" Annabeth said with a sly grin.

"Yes.." Thalia said quietly.

Just as Annabeth was about to say something back, the cheering of the campers was heard near the dining hall.

Noticing that everyone of the year rounders were gathering up, Annabeth decided to follow suit and motioned everyone to follow her.

Once they all reached the others, Percy having no clue what was going on asked one of his old cabin mates, "what's up?"

Smiling the boy known as Dan said, " we are going to do a capture the flag!"

Knowing what was right, Percy didn't get to excited.

His extremely rare and powerful powers could be a little unfair, and he did in fact want to see what the Hecate children had in them.

"Is Percy playing?" A camper from the Ares cabin asked out loud.

"Yeah, if so it is a guarantee win for his team. "

"Would be so unfair," another camper complained.

Sighing Chiron looked at Percy with a saddened expression.

Waving it off Percy said, "no worries Chiron. I would rather like to observe."

Nodding his head Chiron shouted, "you all know your teams. Game starts in ten minutes."

Everyone did one last cheer before heading off in their assigned teams.

Noticing the Hermes cabin was on the Athena team, Percy said to himself, "looks like another win for the good old Hermes cabin.

Deciding to be useful, Percy went over to the struggling Daniel and Ali.

Helping them put their armour on, Percy assured them they wouldn't die.

"It's against the rules, but on a side note. Watch out for the ares kids," Percy warned, "brutes with no sense of remorse."

Nodding their heads, the two twins went off to join their team.

Mumbling to himself, Percy said, "now let's see what you do when frightened."

* * *

It had been already five minutes in and no one was even close to the opposing teams flag.

Wanting to keep full contact of the Hecate twins, Percy used a one way Iris message.

Of course he did have to pay extra for such a bizarre order.

At the moment the twins were nearing the creek, better known as the boundary. Whoever gets the flag past the creek wins the game.

Upon reaching the creek, laughter emerged from the bushes.

"Well what do we have here."

A couple of Ares children appeared from the bushes.

Not able to see their faces, Percy hoped for the best.

Gulping nervously, Daniel said with confidence, "a couple of demi-gods that are ready to kick your ass."

"Watch that mouth of yours kid," one of the Ares goons said.

"otherwise bullshit will be spewing out of it uncontrollably," another one added.

Standing beside her brother confidently, Ali whispered something in his ear.

Nodding his head, Daniel said,"just like we practiced."

Becoming bored of the lack of action, the one ares camper shouted, "nighty night."

As soon as they said that the goons moved in on the twins.

Percy watched as the twins just stood there.

"What in the hell are they doing?" Percy said confused.

Just before the Ares goons reached the twins, Ali and Daniel shouted, "exafanizomai!"

With that said both children disappeared.

Percy watched impressed as the Ares children looked around confused.

"Where in the fuck are they!" Goon number one shouted in surprise.

"How in hell do I know?" Goon number two answered.

After a few seconds the three children of Ares gave up and moved on.

Chuckling, Percy said, "nice one guys."

Percy took a mental note of their apparent studying of magic.

"Basics, but they will get there," Percy said proudly.

Once the Ares campers where completely gone, the twins both reappeared.

"If only that worked against the Minotaur," Daniel sighed with relief.

Giggling, Ali said, "yeah, but at least we had Percy there."

* * *

The game lasted about an hour before Blue team, known as team Athena was victorious.

Percy had decided to wait until the twins were down changing before he would confront them.

Making sure to keep sight of them, Percy waited as he watched Daniel and Ali take off their armour and put away their swords.

As they began to exit the area, Percy caught up to them and threw a bunch of confetti all over their heads.

"There are my two victors!

Turning around, both Daniel and Ali smiled brightly.

"You should of seen us Percy!" Daniel said pleased with himself.

"We disappeared!" Ali added.

Nodding his head and smiling, Percy said, "I saw. It was incredible you guys. At this age I would expect you to be worrying about action figures and stuff, but beginning to learn magic? That is stupendous!"

Looking confused, Ali said, "stu-pen-dis?"

Chuckling, Percy explained, "another word for amazing!"

"Oh," ali and Daniel said with a smile.

"It isn't weird or anything?" Daniel asked.

Shaking his head, Percy said, "it is better to start when you are young, but just remember to enjoy your life. Don't get consumed by these studies. I do however want to know where you acquired such a book."

"it was a gift from mom, she told us all about her in a dream

Nodding their head, both Ali and Daniel said their goodbyes before heading to their cabins.

Percy turned around and was about to go and meet up with his friends before something pulled on his shirt.

Turning around Percy was met with the sad face of Ali.

"What's wrong Ali?" Percy asked confused.

"Why won't our mom claim us?" Ali said upset, "I don't like this cabin. It is to crowed and stuffy. I would rather be in her cabin."

Clearing his throat, Percy said, "um, well you see Ali, she will, it just takes some time. Your mom has just been very busy lately."

Not wanting to tell Ali that only major God's and goddesses had cabins, so whatever children of the minors God's and goddesses made it to camp were stuck in the Hermes cabin.

Nodding her head Ali rubbed her eyes before running up and hugging Percy's.

She was around four feet and two inches, so Percy kind of bent down to hug her before she ran off to meet her brother once more.

Sighing sadly, Percy said to himself, "if I get a reward for this battle to come I as sure will focus on all these unclaimed demi-gods."

Shaking his head sadly, Percy turned around once more, completely unaware of something in the bushes behind him, Percy walked off to find his fellow campers.

Once Percy was out of view, the something walked out of the bushes and revealed itself to be a dog like animal with black fur.

It seemed to be quite large like a hell hound.

The animal looked in the direction of the Hecate twins once more before dashing off into the shadows.

* * *

 **Mount Tam**

Looking at picture of Annabeth, Luke sighed before placing it back into his pocket.

"You are such a fool Annie," Luke mumbled under his breath.

Walking up to the sarcophagus of Kronos', Luke said, "my lord, we have found it."

" **Good, good** ," Kronos said, " **come next July we will annihilate that pathetic camp**."

"Indeed my lord."

" **Gather a group of your demi-god friends and go search for the entrance** ," Kronos ordered, " **we must find that secret entrance**."

 **Well guys there is chapter 25! Next chapter that comes out will be another time skip, but to the beginning of the summer. That is where book four shall commence!**

 **Before I go if you have any questions, etc just message me! Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Welcome to the beginning of book number 4! Oh yes and before I forget, I added some dialogue after grover was under the sky.**

 **(26)**

 **First of June,**

 **In front of some bar in brooklyn,**

 **9:00 pm,**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Rolling his eyes, Apollo nodded his head, "Perce, for the tenth time I am a god! Of course it will work."Rolling his eyes, Percy said, "just like you made that relationship with Jane work?"

Stunned by the remark, Apollo didn't know what to say.

Snickering in the back, Hermes said, "he is right brother, you fucked that one up majorly."

"For your information I did perfectly fine," Apollo stated as he turned to face Hermes, "she was the one who cheated on me."

"Only because she found you with three goddesses of love."

Shrugging it off, Apollo said, "have you ever tried them?"

Percy shook his head as he let a huge yawn out.

"well you should," Apollo smiled.

"Apollo!" Hermes said with a disgusted look, "he is only fourteen!"

Rolling his eyes, Apollo pointed at the bar, "we are taking him to a bar, and you are telling me he can't fuck?"

"May I add in I am also interested in someone," Percy yawned. as he raised his finger in the air.

Sighing, Apollo said, "yes-yes. That daughter of Zeus."

Shocked, Percy opened his mouth to ask how, but what came out was a long high pitched noise.

Completely ignoring Percy's embarrassment, Apollo continued, "but Perce, you have to understand that just because you like her doesn't mean you can't shag a few more fish until you get her."

A bit irritated at Apollo's "wisdom", Hermes shook his head and said, "let's go."

Shaking his head, Percy punched Apollo in the right arm.

"Ow!" Apollo cried.

"Suck it up buttercup," Percy said, "I thought you were an almighty god!"

Glaring at Percy, Apollo went to hit him back when Hermes stepped in once more.

Grabbing Apollo's arm, Hermes said, "children. May we continue this conversation in the bar?"

Nodding his head, Apollo pulled his arm free from Hermes grasp.

Clearing his throat, Apollo tapped Percy's head.

Within a second Percy changed from his young fourteen year old blacked haired self to a black haired twenty-five year old adult with a clean shaven beard.

Loving the way he looked, Percy said, "nice job sunny better than my own work."

Smiling upon the words nice job, Apollo frowned in confusion as soon as he heard "my own work."

"Your own work?" Apollo asked confused.

Nodding his head, Percy explained how his powers with the shadows allowed him to change his identity.

"Then why did I just waste my time doing this?" Apollo sighed.

"For starters it took you less than a second to change me, and I also wanted to see what you would change me into," Percy said with a shrug, "beard was a nice touch."

A bit annoyed, Apollo grumbled, "let's go," before walking into the bar.

Both Hermes and Percy rolled their eyes before also entering

* * *

Once inside Apollo set Percy up with a shot of vodka.

All three of them sat down at a corner table. It was the farthest from the action and noise.

Raising his shot glass, Apollo said, "cheers to another beginning."

Connecting their shot glassing together, Hermes and Percy said, "cheers!"

In one swift motion, Percy, Apollo, and Hermes downed their shot.

As usual, Percy gagged.

Laughing at his reaction, Hermes said, "don't like vodka?"

Shaking his head, and looking disgusted, Percy said, "am I supposed to? I don't think many fourteen year olds would."

"True," Apollo said as he wiped the tears of laughter from his bottom eyelids.

Downing half a glass of water in an attempt to get the taste of vodka out of his mouth, Percy said, "no more vodka or alcohol until I am at least eighteen."

Chuckling, Hermes said, "that bad?"

Ignoring the question, Percy got up off the chair and began to make his way to the bathroom.

Confused, Apollo asked, "um bud, where you off to?"

"Bathroom." Percy answered as he continued his journey to the restroom.

The bathroom was just around the corner to the right of their table, conveniently short if one of the three ever needed somewhere to let their stomachs empty.

Cuffing his hands around his mouth in a cone shape, Hermes shouted, "if you fall in just shout for us."

Chuckling, Hermes and Apollo watched as Percy gave them the finger before disappearing around the corner.

"Bet still stands?" Apollo said as he called over the waitress.

"Yep," Hermes nodded as he pulled out his wallet, "you get ten drachmas if he gets drunk in two drinks was it?"

Nodding his head, Apollo said," and three for you."

Nodding his head, Hermes looked towards the approaching waitress and smiled.

The waitress seemed to be in her mid twenties. She was about five foot nine. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The most distinct feature about her was her sky blue eyes. You may even say with her perfectly sculpted face she could match up pretty well to Aphrodite. The only way you could tell she was a waitress was by her money satchel and the bar logo on her short sleeved shirt.

Once she reached the table Apollo wagged his finger at her.

"I think I have seen you somewhere before."

"Oh?" The waitress said with a curious tone.

"Yes-yes," he said with a cheeky smile, "I saw you on t.v."

Now totally confused, the waitress cocked her head with a confused look.

"You were the winner of miss universe," Apollo stated, "your eyes are just so gorgeous. How could they have not picked you!"

Blushing, The waitress said, "they are not that great."

Looking astonished, Apollo said, "are you kidding me? They are gorgeous."

While the waitress was looking away and trying to stop her blushing, Apollo took a quick look at her ass.

Bumping his shoulder into Hermes, Apollo whispered, "and she has a great ass too."

Shaking his head. Hermes said to the waitress, "I am sorry about that miss. My brother over her just can't help himself around beautiful women."

Still smiling, Hermes whispered to Apollo, "have fun."

Giggling, the waitress said, "no worries," as she winked at Apollo.

Taking their orders, the waitress left with a little sway in her step.

Once she was gone, Hermes turned to his brother.

"I am guessing once she comes back with drinks."

Smiling, Apollo simply said, "yep."

"And since when did you like eyes?" Hermes asked.

Smirking, Apollo said, "don't really, Just girls seem to like it when you tell them they have good looking eyes, like how some places people say you have good looking ankles."

Nodding his head, Hermes focused back on the corner where Percy should be coming out of.

About a minute later Percy finally appeared from the washroom.

Looking shocked, Hermes said, "you didn't fall in."

Tagging along, Apollo added, "we are so proud of you."

Giving them another finger, Percy sat back down.

As he sat down he let out a high pitched squeal.

Raising his left eyebrow, Hermes asked, "um you al.."

Hermes didn't get to finish his sentence as Percy began to giggle.

Not being able to hold in his laughter, Apollo joined in as laughing Percy was apparently hilarious.

Smiling and shaking his head, Hermes grabbed his son's arm and said, "Percy, deep breaths it was just you."

Halting his laughter, Percy said with a slur, "I was practicing my mating call."

Looking over to his brother, Hermes put up one finger and mouthed, "one fucking shot."

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, and mouthed back, "guess he is a young lightweight."

"How is that even fucking possible," Hermes said out loud with a smile and a sigh as he shook his head.

Still smiling, Percy asked, "what is what possible," laughing after he said this, Percy stared at his father.

"The fact you are giggly after one shot," Apollo stated.

Looking insulted, Percy said, "I am not drunk," before laughing once more.

"Oh okay," Apollo said with a wink.

Noticing that the waitress was coming back with their drinks, Hermes sat down and tried to calm Percy.

By the time she reached the table, Percy had stopped laughing.

Smiling, the waitress placed two buds in front of Apollo and Hermes.

The glass in front of Apollo had something extra underneath of it.

Winking once more at Apollo, she bit the bottom of her lip before going back to the counter.

"Shit," Hermes mumbled under his breath before getting up.

Looking at Apollo's confused face, Hermes said, "forgot the water for Perce."

"Oh," Apollo mouthed back.

Turning back around, Hermes went up to the counter and ordered a glass of water.

The bartender handed Hermes the glass as he said, "how many drinks has that friend of yours had."

Turning around, Hermes watched as Percy was laughing uncontrollably once again.

Sighing, Hermes said, "just one.. shot. He is a lightweight."

Chuckling, the bartender said, "no shit, could be on the world records for worst lightweight."

Giving the bartender a half smile, Hermes thanked him for the glass and made his way back over to the table.

* * *

Once Hermes reached Apollo and Percy, he sat the water in front of Percy and said, "here drink this."

Hoping it was alcohol, Percy took the glass and took a sip.

Looking disappointed, Percy set the glass down.

Noticing his son's disappointment, Hermes said, "for your own good. No more drinks for you."

Letting out a small yawn, Percy slurred some words that were not understandable before he rested his head on the table and closing his eyes.

Poking Percy, Apollo asked, "you dead?"

Percy groaned in response.

Taking a sip of his beer, Apollo said, "we have some nice material to bug him about for quite sometime."

Chuckling, Hermes nodded his head, "indeed."

Picking up the piece of paper left for him, Apollo read, "Becky-745-7877."

Kissing the paper, Apollo said, "god bless easy to get mortals."

Chuckling at his brother, Hermes took a drink from his glass before patting his sleeping son's back.

"Sleep well Perce, you will have a nice present in the morning."

* * *

The following morning was hell for Percy; from the massive headache, to the constant teasing from Apollo and Hermes.

By about twelve in the afternoon, Percy's headache began to settle down.

"I can't believe I completely forgot that the healing only helps with exhaustion and any wounds I so happen to get.." Percy sighed as he sat down on the living room couch.

Chuckling, Hermes said, "eh, you will know for next time."

Rolling his eyes, Percy slouched back.

"I wonder what glorious events are just waiting for me this summer.."

Patting his son's back, Hermes said, "I am sure whatever comes your way you will be able to handle it!"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Percy cracked his neck with his hands and looked at his father, "it's just with my training basically complete, and there still a lot of time from this supposed war. I feel like there is things bound to happen at any moment."

Nodding his head slowly, Hermes said, "I get what you mea..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sighing, Hermes took out his phone.

Answering it, Hermes said, "yes Dan?"

After about five minutes Hermes ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

Slouching back into the couch, Hermes let out another sigh.

"Duty calls?"

Slowly nodding his head, Hermes said, "see you in a bit Perce," before flashing away.

Once Percy knew his father was gone, he opened his eyes and cracked his neck once more.

Sighing, Percy got up off the couch and slowly walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Once he was inside his room, Percy walked to his closet.

Opening the closet door, Percy took out a golden box from the top shelf.

Walking over and setting it down on his bed, Percy opened the box. Revealing a set of vintage M1911 pistols.

"Been quite sometime since I seen you guys," Percy said with a smile, "the new box suits you well."

Taking the pistols out of the box, Percy quickly pointed them at his poster of Curtis Joseph and began to make fake gun sounds as he pulled the triggers.

Spinning the guns around a few more times, Percy put the magic clips back inside, before placing them on back in the box.

Leaving the box on his bed, Percy walked back over to the closet and took out his holster.

Placing it back on his waist, Percy placed the pistols in each pocket before putting the box back in the closet.

"Completely forgot about these, after the shit with Zeus and the start of my training, it was best to put you away for awhile.."

Smiling once more, Percy patted his guns and began to make his way out of his room.

Just as he was about to leave, he noticed something strange about his reflection in the mirror.

Looking down to where his holster and weapons should be, Percy was shocked to see them not there.

Patting himself down, Percy felt the guns.

Taking one gun out, Percy noticed the black strapped holster began visible again, but once he put it back in, the holster would disappear.

Confused, Percy said to himself, "maybe I should ask dad later.."

Sitting back down at the table, Percy tapped his chin.

"What to do, what to do," he mumbled to himself.

After a few seconds of thinking, Percy finally thought of something he hasn't done in a long time.

Smirking, Percy said to himself, "let's go and visit my favourite bunch of hunters."

* * *

Shadow traveling to their last known location, which was in the Long Island woods, Percy came out of the shadows near their camp site.

At the moment he could see his Zoe and some of the hunters Practicing their archery at the range, while others were doing different kinds of chores.

Blending into the shadows, Percy patiently waited for the right moment to jump out and scare the hunters, while hopefully not getting shot at in the process.

Percy watched as Zoe put down her bow and began to exit the archery range.

"Perfect."

Taking a jumping stance, Percy was Just about to jump out at Zoe when he sensed something strange.

"What in the heck?" Percy quietly mumbled under his breath.

Percy looked around the camp, surprised that the hunters didn't notice anything wrong, Percy shook his head to see if his brain was just fucking with him.

Still getting the same feeling, Percy decided to get up and tell the hunters.

Just as he was getting up, Zoe yelled, "hunters to arms!"

Within seconds multiple hellhounds appeared out of the shadows of the forest around the camp.

"Weird," Percy said to himself confused.

Knowing that the hunters could take care of the hounds without any trouble, Percy did not rush over to the fight as it may cause some bitching on his part.

"Ahh," one of the hunters screamed in pain after being caught between two hellhounds.

Noticing this, Percy sighed and got back up.

Getting ready to dash over to the girl, Percy noticed something behind him.

Waiting for it to get closer, Percy side stepped at the same moment the creature lunged at him.

Quick as light, Percy dashed forward and with one quick motion snapped the creatures neck.

Looking down, Percy watched as the monster turned to dust.

Looking up, Percy noticed that the girl he was about to save had been rescued by two of her fellow hunters.

Sighing with relief, Percy went to sit back down when he felt another strange feeling.

"Same as last time," Percy said to himself confused, "more hellhounds?"

Just as he said that Percy noticed around fifty eyes lurking in the shadows.

"My goodness," Percy said shocked.

Not sure if the girls could hold this many off, Percy took out one of his pistols and aimed them at the closet hound. Which so happened to be one lunging towards Zoe.

Firing the gun, Percy watched as the hellhound turned to dust upon impact.

Zoe took a step back at the sudden shock.

Looking to her right, Zoe noticed Percy standing in front of a few trees with a gun in his hand.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Percy mouthed, "later."

Nodding her head, Zoe went back to killing any hellhound that came into her sight.

Sheathing his gun, Percy took a deep breath and activated his sword.

Giving it a few swings, Percy sliced through an oncoming hound, sending its essence back to the underworld.

Noticing another one coming up from behind him, Percy lunged his sword behind him into the skull of the hound.

Wanting to do a little bit more damage at range, Percy deactivated his sword and took out his pistols.

Shooting at a few hellhounds, Percy said to himself with a smile, "oh yeah, now this is more like it."

After about ten minutes the hellhound's numbers began to deplete.

After another five there was only a few left.

Knowing full well that his role in helping had come to a close, Percy put away his pistols.

Once the final hound was slain, Zoe shouted, "damage report."

Due to the fight being between the firing range and the campsite, most of their supplies and tents had been untouched.

"Just a few scratches here and there, but nothing to serious," a hunter announced, "death count is zero."

Nodding her head, Zoe put away here bow and turned around to face Percy.

Raising her left eyebrow again, Zoe motioned him to come to her.

Sighing, Percy made his way over to Zoe.

Percy followed Zoe as she made her way to a giant fire pit.

 _Quite a big empty space for being right in the middle of the woods Artemis must be good at selecting the perfect places to settle down,_ Percy thought to himself, _it can fit a archery range with six targets, one giant fire pit, some station for washing I guess, and of course sleeping. Wonder if Artemis could help me find the best place to live when I'm older._

Stopping in front of Zoe, Percy let out a giant yawn.

"Was this attack a usual thing?" Percy asked with another yawn.

Shaking her head, Zoe said, "guessing someone wanted us dead."

"Seems like it," Percy said with yet another yawn.

Rolling her eyes, Zoe put her hands on her hips and said, " anyways, why art thou here?"

Knowing full well not to tell her the exact reasoning, Percy said, "had nothing to do, so I decided to see how my aunts hunters were doing."

Zoe only stared at Percy with a straight face in response.

Feeling uncomfortable as she continued to stare at him, Percy blurted out, "okay, okay, I came here to mess with you guys. I was going to turn into a women.. It was gong to be hilarious, but of course things happened.."

"Thought so," Zoe said as she walked up towards Percy and punched his right arm.

"OWW," what was that for?" Percy cried as he rubbed his arm.

As she began to walk away, Zoe said, "felt like it."

Grumbling a bunch giberious, Percy shouted, "where is Artemis by the way?"

Stopping, Zoe turned around and said, "on some special hunt."

Turning back around, Zoe quietly said, "and thanks."

Barely noticing what she had said, but also wanting her to repeat it, Percy said, "what's that?"

"not saying it again. And for thy information we are perfectly fine," Zoe shouted as she disappeared behind the tents.

Not wanting to bug them anymore, Percy just shook his head with a smile, and shouted back, "no problem miss," before shadow traveling away.

* * *

 **Unkown location,**

 **Luke**

 **"Is the deed done. Are the hunter dead?"**

Walking up to the sarcophagus, Luke said with a sigh, "no my lord, it seems my nuisance of a brother had the doing in their failure."

There was a slight three second pause before Kronos spoke.

 **"useless mutts. We have lost are only chance,"** Kronos rumbled.

Pausing again, Kronos continued after a few seconds, **"just get word out that we enter the maze in one months time."**

Bowing at the sarcophagus, Luke said, "it will be done my lord."

 **Sorry for the long as wait for a 3.5k chapter guys internet problems then i got stuck... anyways as always until next time!**


End file.
